A Slice Of Life
by SeattleSoccer4
Summary: What Kensi and Deeks life would be like if they were married and had a little boy of their own.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters to NCIS Los Angeles although I do own the character Ryland.

Chapter 1

"Ryland come here." Kensi called to their 3 year old son. Ryland came running out of his room with Monty hot on his trail.

"Daddy is coming home tonight buddy do you want to stay up with me until he gets home?" Kensi asked the little blonde haired blue eyed boy, already knowing the answer.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Yes! Yes!" Ryland shouted throwing his tiny fists into the air. Boy he looks just like his father when he does that Kensi thought. Deeks had been gone for two weeks undercover with Sam and Callen. They were working a case on a few drug dealers and needed all the help they could get.

"Alrighty then its bath time if we are going to wait for Daddy."

"Mommy can I take a bath with you in your big bathtub?" Ryland asked running his hand through his curly blonde hair. Kensi had to laugh everyone loved their Jacuzzitub, especially Ryland.

"Yes Little Prince you can. Race you there!" Kensi and Ryland took off toward her and Deeks bedroom. Kensi caught him half way there and started tickling him.

"MOMMY TOP IT! THAT TICKLES!" Ryland yelled between giggles. After getting all clean Kensi carried the little one back to his room to find some jammies.

"What jammies for tonight?" She asked.

"I want Hawkeye jammies mom."

"Alright one set of Hawkeye jammies coming up. Once Ryland was dressed they headed out in the living room to watch a movie and wait for Deeks to get home.

"What movie tonight bud?"

"Umm vengers." He replied after thinking for a bit. Kensi put Avengers in the X-BOX and went to sit with Ryland. Monty had laid right beside Ryland on the couch. Ryland moved to sit on Kensis lap and laid his little head back. Kensi kept running her hand through his hair knowing he wasn't gonna last to see his Daddy come home.

"Is my Daddy a superhero like dem?Cause you sayed he fights bad guys." Ryland asked his mom pointing to all of the Avengers on screen.

"Umm yes your Daddy is a superhero like them." Kensi replied already hearing her husband's voice in her head. You think I'm a superhero princess?

"Cool he's Hawkeye cuz hims my favorite. Kensi just chuckled and checked the time. It was now 9:45 and Ryland was supposed to be in bed at 8. Ryland flipped over and laid his head down on his moms chest closing his eyes.

"You tired bud?" Kensi asked him.

"No" he tried to tell her but yawned half way through. Kensi started rubbing circles on his back and continued to watch the movie. At about 10:15 Kensi heard the door upstairs open. She looked down to see Ryland passed out and watched the stairs as he came down them.

"Hey princess like what you see?" He asked as he caught her eyes.

"Yes I do!" She looked at him and blushed. Monty made a mad dash to get off of the couch and get to his Daddy. Deeks leaned down and petted the dog.

"Did you keep mommy and Ryland safe while I was away?" He questioned the dog. After giving Monty some attention he walked over to Kensi and Ryland. He came and put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her passionately. Deeks pulled back and laid his head on hers. The kiss was over to soon for either of their likings.

"Hello babe" Deeks said looking into her mismatched eyes.

"Mmmm hello to you too" Kensi hummed in response. Deeks took Ryland from her arms and kissed him on the head.

"He was waiting up to say hi to you but he tukered out not to long ago." Kensi told him. Deeks chuckled and pressed his lips to Rylands head. Kensi loved to watch her boys together.

"Can I wake him up? Please?" Deeks begged Kensi.

"Yes but your putting him back to sleep. She replied sternly.

"Ry, Ry Hey buddy wake up Daddy's home."

Deeks cooed into Rylands hair. Ryland shifted and moved his head slowly waking up. He opened his little eyes and saw his mom still sitting on the couch and got worried. Kensi saw his eyes go big and panic flash across his face.

"Hey little prince its ok its just Daddy he is home. He wanted to say hi to you." Kensi told him standing up and rubbing his back. Ryland relaxed at his mother's words and slowly turned his head to confirm it really was his Daddy.

"Hiya bud! I missed you so much"

"Hi Daddy I missded you too!"

Ryland laid his head down on his fathers chest and drifted off to sleep. Kensi put her arm on the small of Deeks back and said "Come on bring him to bed. Deeks carried the little boy to his room and laid him down on his bed. As Deeks was tucking him in Ryland mummbled something about his Daddy being his superhero. Deeks heart melted right there and as he leaned to down to kiss him goodnight he said. "I will always be your superhero Ryland, love you" Kensi and Deeks switched places saying goodnight then went to their bedroom.

"How was the case?" Kensi questioned as she watched Deeks get out of the shower.

"It went well we got all of the drug dealers and the drugs. The DEA showed up to help at the last minute and then we were finished." Deeks answered drying off from his shower.

"Well that's good. Your not hurt anywhere you promise?" Kensi asked not really wanting an answer.

"I'm fine Kens nothing happened I didn't even get hit." He reassured her.

"Okay come to bed then." she told him as she crawled onto the bed and got under the covers. Deeks soon joined her and pulled her to him.

"You know I missed you right?" He asked.

"Yes and I missed you too." She said pulling his lips to hers.

"I love you Kensi."

"I love you too Deeks." Not long after they both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marty woke up the next morning with Kensi in his arms and he smiled. Her hair was everywhere and he couldn't have thought she looked more beautiful. He started peppering kisses along her neck and jaw. Slowly waking Kensi turned and opened her eyes to be greeted by ocean blue ones.

"Good morning Sunshine" He said in between kisses

"Morning Shaggy!" She replied while running her hands through his golden locks.

"How did you sleep?" Much better than I have in the past two weeks, without my husband." She told him quite seriosly.

"Well me too, turns out I sleep better with my wife who doesn't share our bed than by myself." Deeks told her looking at her lovingly.

"I can share the bed I just prefer to sleep on you!" Kensi said rather defiantly.

"Oh really?" Deeks asked as he rolled on top of her. "I don't think you can!" He said as he burried his face in the crook of her neck. She punched his arm and said

"How about we find out tonight, I won't touch you at all." Hearing that he growled at her and pressed his lips to her neck. He started kissing her all over until he reached her ear. I haven't been able to hold or touch you for two whole weeks. Not gonna happen princess." He said huskily in her ear. He felt her shiver under him. She rolled and switched their positions around to where she was stradling his waist. She bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling back and asking

"Do you plan on surfing this morning beach boy?"

" Ahhh way to kill the mood Sugarbear." Deeks replied as he threw his head back on the pillows. He wasn't planning on surfing today just hanging out with his family.

"You don't have to go babe, I was just asking it has been two weeks since you were at the beach." She reminded him.

"I have better things to do." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Deeks flipped their position yet again and brought Kensi's hands above her head. He had just got started kissing her when they both heard little footsteps and his trusty companion coming towards their door. Deeks sighed and rolled off of Kensi.

"We have all night!" She reminded him and gave him one last kiss before the door opened. Ryland crawled up the bed and situated himself in between his parents. Deeks and Kensi both pretended to be asleep. Ryland layed down and put his head on his mommas chest waiting for them to wake up. Deeks was the first to move. He brought his arms around Ryland pulling him away from Kensi and into his chest for a hug.

"Goodmornin Squirt!" Deeks said happily.

"Mornin Daddy!" Ryland responded while fighting off his arms to get back to his mommy.

"You're such a momma's boy Ry!" As soon as Ryland reached Kensi she pulled him close and hugged him for dear life. Kissing him everywhere and bringing him to lay in her lap.

"Morning baby boy how did you sleep last night?" Kensi asked as she held him tight.

"I sleepded good. How you sleep?" Ryland asked.

Kensi looked at Deeks and said "I slept great." Ryland turned his head to look at his Daddy and said

"Is it because Daddy is your superhero too so you feeled safe?"

"Yes buddy that is part of it and you are also my superhero little prince." Kensi told the little boy. Ryland smiled wide and looked at Deeks to ask

"Am I your superhero too?"

"Yes bud you and your mom are both my heroes!" Deeks told him while ruffling his hair. Ryland got up and started jumping on the bed shouting

"Everybody is superhero! Everybody is superhero!"

Kensi and Deeks both grabbed one of Rylands legs and pulled him down. They began tickling him and kissing him all over.

"Mommy Daddy top it no more!" Ryland said in his giggle fit.

"Okay Squirt" Deeks said getting serious.

"What do my two favorite people want for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" Shouted Ryland.

"Waffles okay with you princess?" Deeks asked Kensi.

"Definetly babe!" She replied smiling at him. Deeks got up and went to Kensi's side of the bed to give her a kiss before making breakfast. While Deeks was making breakfast Kensi and Ryland were getting dressed and ready for the day. Kensi carried Ryland out and put him in his booster seat. She went up to the stove where a shirtless Deeks was standing and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him in between his shoulders and said "Mmmm smells good." Deeks smiled and turned around.

"Me or the food princess?" Deeks smirked at her.

"Both!" She replied. Kensi, Deeks, and Ryland all enjoyed their breakfast and made plans to go to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Deeks family packed up everything and got ready for the day at the beach. Ryland had on a red and black pair of board shorts with a white water shirt. Deeks was dressed in blue board shorts that matched his eyes and a white v-neck. Kensi decided on her little black bikini to drive Deeks wild. She covered it with a tank top and shorts.

"Are we ready to go?" Deeks called throughout the house. He got a yes from both parties so they walked out the door. When they arrived at the beach Kensi unstrapped Ryland from his car seat and set him down. Ryland took off towards the sand while she helped Deeks unload the car.

"Ryland don't go to far, mommy and daddy need to see you at all times." Kensi called to the little one.

"Otay mommy I wont." Ryland yelled back to her jumping in the sand. Kensi found a nice spot and layed out a blanket and the beach towels. She sat down and admired her little boy playing in the sand. Kensi felt Deeks come up behind her and sit down.

"Can you believe we made him? He is just so amazing Kens." Deeks said while pulling Kensi back into his chest. He felt Kensi relax so he folded his arms across her middle and kissed the back of her head.

"Mommy mommy!" Ryland yelled as he came barreling towards his parents. He threw himself into Kensi's lap and hugged her tight. Ryland abruptly got up and tugged his moms arms. Deeks held on to Kensi tighter not letting her get up.

"Daddy let go of my mommy I want her to pway wif me." Ryland pouted at his father. Kensi looked back and met eyes with Deeks.

"Babe let me go you have to share." It was now Deeks turn to pout.

"Oh stop it you're not as cute as Ryland when he does it!" Kensi teased. Deeks let her go and she got up took off her shorts and tank top and threw them at Deeks face. He sat there amazed at the beauty of his wife playing with his child. Deeks finally stood up dropped his shirt and ran after his family. He caught Kensi from behind and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"GO DADDY GO DADDY!" Ryland cheered his dad on.

"Put me down right now mister or so help me I will hurt you." Kensi shouted at Deeks while smacking his rearend. Deeks didn't listen to his wife's threats he just ran for the water.

"I will hurt you so ba-" Kensi was cut of as she and Deeks plunged into the water. When they resurfaced Kensi tackled Deeks and drug him back underwater. Kensi was in Deeks arms when they came back up.

"Let's call it a truce because you love me." Deeks said hoping Kensi would agree.

"I do love you truce it is then." Kensi said while running her hands down his stomach. She didn't stop her trail until she heard him gasp and felt him react.

"Just remember not to mess with me babe I don't play fair!" Kensi said as she swam away back towards shore. She grabbed Ryland and carried him into the water with her.

"How about you swim back and forth between me and daddy?" Kensi questioned. They had slowly been teaching Ryland to swim and taking him to swimming lessons. Standing about a foot apart so either of them could grab him if he went under, Ryland started swimming between the two. His parents had slowly started backing up with out Ryland noticing. He was swimming and swimming well. Ryland was worn out after about 20 minutes so Kensi carried him back to shore.

"You did such a good job out there Ry, we are so proud of you." Kensi congratulated him and sat him in the sand. Ryland was building what appeared to be a sand castle so Kensi sat down to help him.

"Deeks you gonna come help us or stay in the water by yourself?" Kensi called to Deeks.

"I'm coming princess I'm coming." Deeks said as he swam towards his most loved people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They grabbed pizza on their way and headed home.

"Mommy I has cheese?" Ryland asked his mom who was grabbing plates.

"Definitely little prince." Kensi said as she placed pizza in front of him. After eating lunch they layed on the couch and watched cartoons.

"Honey I think our little guy is out for the count." Deeks said pointing to Ryland who was layed across Kensi.

"Hand him here I will put him to bed." Deeks said grabbing Ryland. Deeks put Ryland in his bed and went back to lay with Kensi. She changed the channel to a football game for Deeks and relaxed against him. Deeks didn't plan on watching the football game though. His plans consisted of paying Kensi back for the little hand trick she did earlier at the beach. He started off just rubbing his hands down her sides then he took one hand and dipped it into her shorts, while the other wound itself in her hair. He brought her lips to his and kissed her deeply. She felt his tongue run acroos her bottom lip seeking entrance. She granted it to him and moaned into his mouth. Deeks deepened the kiss and played with her tongue before abrubtly stopping and getting up.

"I'm going to shower and check on Ryland." Deeks said before walking away. He walked into his sons room with a giant grin on his face knowing he had definetly got her back.

"Hi daddy, do I have to get up?" Ryland asked

"No buddy come here." Deeks said pulling Ryland into his arms and rocking him back to sleep. Deeks slowly drifted off to sleep with his son forgetting about his shower. Kensi didn't hear the shower running so she got up to check on her husband. She went into Ryland's room and found her boys asleep together. She took out her phone and snapped a picture before running herself a hot bath. Twenty minutes later Deeks awoke and went in his and Kensi's bathroom.

"Have a nice nap with Ry?" Kensi asked him as he came into the bathroom and took his shirt off.

"Yes it was quite nice and relaxing actually. Is there room in there for me?" Deeks asked pointing to Kensi's bath and unbuttoning his pants.

"Yes I was just getting out." Kensi said knowing that wasn't what he meant. She stood up and reached around Deeks to get her towel. She purposely brushed against him and he grabbed her arms.

"You're forgetting something princess." Deeks said.

"And what might that be?" Kensi asked.

"This!" Deeks said as he pushed his lips against hers and pushed her back in the water. Deeks quickly lost his pants and jumped in with her.

"Honey I really have to get out." She said trying to stand up again. Deeks pulled her against him and would not let her get up. She finally quit trying and layed her head against Deeks chest.

"You know I love you so much right?" Kensi asked him wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Yea and I love you so much too Kens." Deeks said rubbing her back soothingly. Kensi lay there just listening to the heart beat of the man she loved.

"As much as I don't want to move I have to get out now." Kensi said kissing Deeks before stepping out of the tub. Kensi got dressed and padded into Ryland's room. He was still sleeping but needed to wake up.

"Hey baby can you wake up for mommy?" Kensi asked rubbing his tummy. Ryland rolled and pushed his head in his pillow.

"I is still tiwerd mommy." Came his muffled reply.

"I know little prince but we have to get up." Kensi tried again. This time he rolled over and opened his beautiful blue eyes to match his daddy's holding his arms up.

"Carry me mommy."

"Alright bud." Kensi complied and picked the small boy up. They went out into the living room and turned on Paw Patrol. Deeks came out of Kensi and his bedroom a while later shirtless and in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. Kensi took a minute to oggle her husband before he sat down beside her.

"You have a bit of drool there sweethert!" Deeks teased.

"Oh shut up you definetly had some at the beach earlier today." Kensi countered with.

"Touche princess." Deeks said while grabbing the remote from her hands. He changed the channel to UFC Fighting. He instantly got a pinch on the leg and a very upset three year old in his mom's lap.

"Turn it back daddy I was watchin paw patwol." Ry whined in his little voice. He turned to Kensi and asked her to make his daddy change it back while putting his head on her chest.

"Fighting is so much better than dogs Ry I promise. Watch the guy in red is going to get a knock out." Deeks said excitedly hoping to make Rylnd happy again. It didn't work.

"I no want to watch it." Ryland almost yelled at his dad.

"Both of you stop it and give me the remote." Kensi said taking it from Deeks. She changed the channel to Top Model and heard both boys groan loudly in disapproval.

"Daddy you pway soccer ball wif me?" He asked his dad trying to get out of watching Top Model with his mom.

"Sure buddy go grab some shoes." Ryland kissed his mom and ran off to get some shoes on. Kensi turned towards Deeks and hooked her fingers through his belt loops pulling him to her.

"Be nice, be careful, and put on a shirt." she said in between kisses.

"No problem, love you Kensi." He said as he got up to go help his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of a sudden Kensi heard Ryland screaming. The next thing she knew was that Deeks was running into the house with the small boy in his arms. Ryland had blood and tears running down his face. Deeks placed him on the counter in the kitchen and ran for the bathroom.

"Deeks what happened?" Kensi asked as he came and gave her a wash cloth, knowing Ry wouldn't be able to answer her.

"He was guarding the goal and I accidently kicked the ball in his face. I really didn't mean to Kensi you have to believe me." Deeks said quite fast and on the verge of tears himself. Kensi put her palm on Deeks cheek comforting him.

"I know you didn't mean to babe, accidents happen." Kensi said as she tried to calm Ryland's cries. After cleaning the blood and tears from their child Kensi picked him up as Deeks got an icepack for his face. There was no real damage just a nose bleed and a small cut on his upper lip. Kensi gave Ryland some Motrin and hoped he would feel better soon. She took the still whimpering boy and held him on the couch.

"Ry I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you buddy." Deeks said his voice full of sadness.

"Can I hold you?" He asked unsure if Ryland would let him. Ryland looked up to his mom and she nodded her head yes before wiping away his falling tears. Ryland moved onto Deeks lap and rested his head on his fathers shoulder. Deeks held the ice for him as he rocked him back and forth. Kensi could see the hurt in Deeks eyes even though his son was ok. She placed her hand on his leg and offered him silent support. Ryland fell asleep and his parents decided it was best to leave him be. Deeks put him on the other side of himself and scooted closer to his wife. Deeks brought his head down and layed it in Kensi's lap. She played with his hair and let him process his thoughts.

"Do you think he hates me Kens?" Deeks asked very quietly. Kensi looked into his eyes and almost cried with how much pain she saw there.

"He loves you Deeks he could never hate you, you both know it was an accident." Kensi said soothingly.

"I hurt him Kens what happens if I am like my father? He hurt me and I hated the man for it. I can't have Ryland hate me I just can't. I don't want to be him. Please don't let me turn into him Kensi." Deeks rambled tears spilling out of his eyes and down his face.

"Martin Deeks you are nothing like that man and never will be. You love our son so much and you make sure he knows that everyday. Ryland will never hate you I promise. He got hurt, he gets hurt all the time he is a small child. You didn't purposely hurt him so stop it you are a good man and father." Kensi said never breaking eye contact with him.

"Why does he love you more? Everything he does, he does it for you." Deeks asked. "He doesn't love me more." She said to him

"It's always mommy this mommy that I need my mommy." Deeks reminded her.

"Are you jealous?" Kensi asked.

"Yes I am I want it to be daddy this daddy that I want my daddy." He said upset.

"Babe he idolizes you, he wants to be you. You are his superhero in exact words you are his "Hawkeye". He loves you so much, I don't know why he runs to me everytime but I promise you when you are not here it is daddy this and daddy that. Will my daddy like this or why does daddy do that. He really loves you Deeks he also loves the attention and comfort his mommy gives him. There is no need to be jealous." Kensi said to him making him realize just how important he is. Deeks seemed to calm down a bit at her words and turned his head into Kensi's stomach closeing his eyes. Kensi stayed still and played with his hair while he slept, knowing he needed the comfort. Kensi woke Deeks up around eight o'clock and told him to go to bed. She picked up Ryland and took him to his room. She tucked him into bed and turned on his night light before leaving the room. She got herself ready for bed and crawled in next to Deeks.

They were laying there when he rolled over to her and said "I don't want to go back to work in the morning." He pouted to Kensi having the previous events far from his mind. Kensi climbed on top of him and said "How about I take your mind off of it for now."

"That would be nice." Deeks said waggling his eyebrows.

"Good then kiss me and shut up." Kensi said before placing her mouth on his.

...

Kensi awoke in Deeks strong arms the next morning. She snuggled in deeper to his embrace. She placed a kiss on his scruff and sighed contintely.

"You good princess?" Deeks asked with his sleep filled voice.

"I'm good, just don't want to get ready for work." Kensi said repeating Deeks words from last night.

"Want me to take your mind off of it?" He questioned suggestively.

"As much as I want a repeat of last night we don't have time for that babe." Kensi said getting up. She showered changed and walked out to an empty house.

"Deeks Ryland where are you?" Kensi shouted throughout the house. Kensi realized Monty and his leash were gone too. She put two and two together to figure out they had gone out. Minutes later she heard laughing and the door open. Deeks walked in holding donuts and coffee while Ryland was holding Monty's leash.

"Hey princess I thought you still be in the shower." Deeks said apologizing. She walked over to him and kissed him before kissing Ryland.

"How are feeling this morning bud?" She questioned while examining his face.

"Till hurts mommy." Ryland said dropping the leash and reaching for his mom. She picked him up and hugged him tight.

"I bet baby boy. I will get you some more medicine and we will pack lots of icepacks for grandma's today okay."

Kensi told him while walking to grab the medicine. She gave him a dose and a chocolate sprinkled donut before turning to Deeks.

"Go get ready and I will pack his bag." Deeks complied and went to their bedroom. Kensi's mom had been watching Ryland for them since he was born. The two of them worked things out and everything was good now. Kensi cleaned up Ryland and had him go get some toys and coloring books. She put the things he gathered into his backpack and zipped it up.

"Go get your daddy and tell him he's slower than a turtle." Kensi said to Ryland. He ran off towards his parents bedroom and burst in.

"Daddy mommy sayed you slowrer that a tutle." Ryland repeated.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yep." Ry responded sure of himself.

"Well we'd better get going then." Deeks said picking up their son.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryland grabbed his dads hand as they walked put of the bedroom. Joining hands with Kensi in the living room the trio walked out the door. Deeks buckled Ry in and got into the drivers seat. They drove to Julie's house. They were just turning into her driveway when Kensi and Deeks heard Ryland crying.

"What's the matter baby?" Kensi asked taking off her seat belt and reaching back to Ryland. Ryland didn't answer he just burried his little face in his hands. Kensi looked at Deeks wondering if he knew what was going on. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Does your face hurt buddy?" Kensi asked trying to figure out why he was so upset.

"You have to talk to us Ryland we can't help you if you don't." Deeks tried realizing nothing was working. He reached behind and unbuckled him from his car seat. Deeks pulled him into his lap and rubbed his back. They let Ryland cry for a bit longer and calm himself down.

"I no want to go, I want to stay wif my daddy." Ryland said as he held onto Deeks shirt for dear life.

"Daddy and mommy have work but we will be back at six to pick you up." Deeks tried to soothe him but nothing was working.

"Only mommy cameded back to get me last time, you was not wif her daddy." Ryland said crying again. Kensi finally understood why he was acting the way he was. He was scared if he went inside his daddy was going to go undercover again.

"I'm coming back tonight I promise buddy I don't have to go away anytime soon." Deeks said holding Ryland tight.

"I still no want to leave you" Ryland cried into his chest.

"Do you think Hetty would mind if we bring him to ops just for today?" Deeks asked Kensi.

"He's been there before I don't see why it would be a problem." Kensi replied running her hand through Ryland's hair who was still laying on his dad silently crying.

"We are going to call Grandma Hetty and see if you can come with us today ok bud." Kensi told him hoping that would stop the tears. His tears slowed down but showed no signs of stopping. Kensi ended the call and looked at Ryland.

"You can come with us just for today ok bud." She told him.

"I'm gonna go in and explain to mom that he is coming with us today instead." Deeks said passing Ryland to Kensi. While Deeks was inside Kensi placed the boy back in his car seat and kissed him on the head.

"Your daddy isn't going anywhere Ry he loves us too much." Kensi reassured him wiping the last few tears from his face.

"Otay mommy you promise?" He looked at her with a sad expression.

"I promise little guy and if he tries I will drag him back by his hair." Kensi said teasingly. It got Ryland to laugh just a bit.

"Daddy really wike his hair." Ryland said with a smile.

"Yes I do!" came a reply from behind Kensi.

"You wouldn't dare hurt it either because as much as you deny it you love it too princess." Deeks accused her. So maybe she really loved his hair who didn't.

"I do love you and your hair babe." Kensi said making him smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her hands up into his hair. She kissed him on the mouth shortly and pulled his locks.

"We have to go we are already running late." She spoke while walking back to her side of the car and getting in. The drive was short and quiet. When they arrived Deeks got Ryland out and carried him inside with his backpack.

"Late again as usual." Sam teased noticing Ryland in Deeks arms.

"What's with the little guy being here? Julie sick or something?" Callen asked.

"Nope he just didn't want to let go of me today, and Hetty said he could come in with us." Deeks answered him.

"Hi Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen." The little boy said muffled by his dads shirt.

"Hey little dude." They responded. Deeks sat down at his desk next to Kensi's and pulled up a chair for Ryland. He refused to let go of Deeks and sit in the chair.

"Ryland I know you love your daddy but he needs to work. He isn't going anywhere you are going to sit right beside him." Kensi said placing him in the chair.

"Otay." Ryland mummbled upset.

"How about you play on your PSP." Deeks said grabing it out of his bag.

"Kens I take it back I'm not jealous anymore you can have it all day long." Deeks joked reffering back to the mommy's boy conversation from last night.

"Just wait it is only morning." Kensi said with a laugh. Deeks groaned and started his paperwork. Nell walked down the stairs with Eric in tow and said her hellos.

"Aunty Nell look I beat up the bad guys!" Ry showed her excitedly.

"That's so awesome! I can make it appear on a big screen in the computer room and we can play together if you want." Nell told him.

"CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE? Mommy please!" He begged her.

"Yes you can. Your daddy and I will be in the gym if you need us." Kensi said getting up. Ryland and Nell went upstairs with Eric and Deeks followed his wife to the gym.

"Sparring or wall climbing?" He asked behind her.

"Sparring my favorite!" Kensi said with a mischevious sparkle in her eyes.

"Anything to inflict pain on me you love." He said to her gearing up.

"No not true I just like to beat you at everything." She corrected him. They sparred for a little bit then collapsed on the floor.

"We should put Ryland in Karate classes." Deeks spoke aloud.

"I think that is a good idea we will have to look for a good dojo though." Kensi agreed. Each of them cleaned up then went to find Ryland to tell him the news they had just decided on.

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I love writing this story and don't have any plans on stopping anythime soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you think he is going to want to?" Deeks asked joining hands with Kensi.

"I think he will be excited." She said interlacing their fingers. They walked up stairs to find Ryland and Nell battling. Ryland was Hawkeye and Nell was Black Widow.

"Hey Ry, mommy and daddy have big news." Kensi said to her son who was paying no attention.

"Otay hold on me beating Aunty Nell." Ryland said while going nuts on his PSP. Game over the video game sounded announcing Hawkeye was the winner. Ryland turned around and looked at his parents.

"What is it?" He questioned them.

"We have decided to put you in Karate classes bud. Would you like to do that?" Deeks asked hoping Ry would say yes.

"Sure but I don't have to fight the big guys right?" He asked worried.

"No little prince you don't have to." Kensi said reassuring him. Ryland turned around and started another match with Nell.

"I'm glad that went well." Deeks said pulling Kensi to him.

"I just want to go home." She whispered to him. The day seemed to be slowly dragging on without any new cases. The day ended and the Deeks family packed up. Ryland rambled the whole way home about playing games with his Aunty Nell and how excited he was to go to Karate classes.

"Alright Ry its bath time." Kensi said as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Can I has ubbles please?" He asked.

"Oh I suppose you can and you can even bring your toys in the bath tonight." She told him making him smile wide. Ry tore off to his room to get his toys and get ready for the bath.

"Would you like me to give him his bath tonight?"

Deeks asked pulling Kensi closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "If you want you can or you could make dinner and I could do it." Kensi said playing with his hair.

"We both know if I let you cook you will burn down the house!" Deeks said teasingly.

"So I am giving the bath you are cooking right?" She asked him.

"Yep" Kensi let go of him and turned to go towards the bathroom when Deeks smacked her on the ass. She turned around and winked at him before walking away swaying her hips. Deeks groaned and walked into the kitchen. They were having spaghetti for dinner. Just as Deeks finished the pasta he heard giggling and Kensi yelling for Ryland to come back at once. He turned around just in time to see his three year run through the dinning room naked.

"Ryland DeAndre Deeks you had better get in here and put your clothes on now mister." Kensi yelled at her son. Ryland laughed and ran towards his daddy.

"Daddy save me mommy coming!" Ry said while laughing and holding on to Deeks leg for dear life.

"If your mom sees me protecting you she's gonna be mad at me squirt!" Deeks teased picking his son up.

"Nah uh!" Ryland responded shaking his head violently back and forth.

"We have about 5 seconds before mommy comes out here. How about you hide and I will distract her." Deeks whispered, coming up with a plan to save his little guy.

"Otay go!" Ryland whispered as Deeks put him on the ground. Deeks saw him run behind the couch and duck low.

"Where is your son?" Kensi asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Deeks played stupid "I haven't seen him since we got home." He told her.

"Uh huh I'm pretty sure he ran out here naked to you." She said while studying his face.

"Nobody is naked here but I can be really soon." Deeks teased as he took his shirt off and pulled Kensi in a hug.

"Deeks put your clothes back on and help me find our son." Kensi said pulling away from him. He didn't put his shirt on he just ran towards the couch where Ryland was hiding and picked him up.

"You have to catch us first if you want us to put clothes on!" Deeks yelled at her as he took off with Ryland in his arms.

"Oh it's on you two!" Kensi yelled running after them. After chasing them for about five minutes she trapped them in her and Deeks bedroom. Deeks put Ryland down on the bed who burried himself under the covers and turned back towards Kensi.

"Whatcha gonna do princess?" Deeks asked teasingly. He did not expect her to come running at him and knock his legs out from underneath him. He toppled to the floor and Kensi landed on top of him. "This!" Kensi said her breath spreading across his face. Kensi gave him a kiss and got up pulling Deeks with her. She walked over to the bed and threw off the covers.

"I'm gonna getcha little man." Kensi taunted him. Ryland let out a little squeal and crawled to other side of the bed.

"Daddy get her!" Ryland screamed excitedly. Deeks pushed Kensi on the bed with his foot and went to the other side where Ryland was. He got on the bed and made a protective barrier around Ryland. Kensi laughed at her boys antics and crawled over to them. She ran her hand and nails down Deeks bare back and watched him shiver. She knew that would distract him just enough to grab Ryland. Noticing he was distracted she grabbed Ryland from him and jumped off the bed. Ryland was flailing in her arms trying to get out while laughing hard. Kensi ran back to Ryland's room with him in her arms and put him on his bed. Deeks quickly joined them in the room and helped Kensi dress Ryland. On the way out to the dining roo Deeks retrieved his shirt and put it back on. They all sat down and ate dinner together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After finishing dinner they took Monty on a walk and stopped at a park to play. After some ice cream and hard playing at the park, they walked back towards their house. Ryland was first inside throwing his jacket and kicking off his shoes before running to his room. Kensi and Deeks followed after him with Monty in tow.

"Look Kens our son really takes after you throwing his stuff everywhere. But we are not letting him turn into a hoarder like you." Deeks said before calling Ryland's name.

"Yes daddy." Ryland said as he came into view.

"Is that what we do with our jacket and shoes?" Deeks got down on his level and asked him. Ryland shuffled his feet before saying no.

"Please pick them up and put them where they go. Deeks said sternly. Ryland picked up his stuff and put it away.

"Thank you." Kensi told him and he ran off to play again.

"You have 30 minutes until bed." She yelled down the hall to him.

"I am not a hoarder Deeks I just love stuff thats all and besides I got rid of most of my stuff when we first moved in together." She reminded him.

"I know you did but you didn't let it go without a fight." He said grabbing a water and sitting at the table. Kensi came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You love me and my stuff don't deny it Shaggy." She said rubbing his back.

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night, no Ryland just you and I? Deeks asked her.

"I would love too!" She said letting her hands fall onto his chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy I need you." Ryland called from his room.

"I don't want to move." Kensi said releasing Deeks and going to Ryland.

"What do you need help with?" She asked him.

"I is tuck mom." Ryland said frustrated as he stepped towards her. He had attempted to put his pajamas on and somehow gotten his arms and head stuck in his shirt. Kensi chuckled and helped him get it on right.

"Alright your all good. Now let's go brush those teeth of yours. She said as they went into the bathroom. Two stories and several love yous later Ryland was asleep. Deeks and Kensi both collapsed into bed exhausted. Both of them were woken up by a crying Ryland crawling into bed with them.

"What's the matter?" Kensi asked him still trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

"I haved a bad dweam. The bad guy killded you and daddy." Ryland sobbed out and hid under the covers.

"Hey we are ok mommy and daddy are ok. No bad guy got us I promise." Deeks said as he rubbed his back trying to get Ryland to calm down. Ryland was crying so hard he gave himself the hiccups.

"Hey baby calm down its ok I promise." Kensi tried as she held him and rocked back and forth.

"Do you want to tell daddy what this bad guy looked like?" Deeks asked him. Ryland nodded.

"He was tall and him haved a hood on. He shooted you both and then leavded me there all awone. Their son closed his eyes tight and tucked his head into his moms neck.

"I'm so sorry he scared you buddy. How about you sleep in here with momma and me." Deeks suggested looking worridly at Kensi.

"I no want to sleep anymore daddy." Ryland said as he reached for him. Deeks took him in his arms and held him tight. Ryland's tears soaked through his daddy's shirt and they made Deeks want to hold him closer if at all possible.

"Mommy you go get Jarvis?" Ry asked her. Jarvis was Ryland's stuffed animal. Deeks had found the sea turtle one day when he was supposed to be helping Kensi look for baby stuff. He bought the sea turtle and brought it to the hospital the day Ry was born. Ever since then Jarvis has been with Ryland. Kensi went and got Jarvis and laid back down. Ryland hugged Jarvis tight and rested his head on the pillow in between his parents. He slowly fell back asleep knowing his parents were safe and so was he. When Ryland fully fell asleep Deeks looked at Kensi.

"Should we be worried?" He asked her. "Nothing traumatic has happened in his life I have no idea why he is having nightmares. We can ask Nell if he saw anything while he was at ops with us today." Deeks suggested. Kensi agreed and looked at Ryland. She didn't like to see him so upset and the thought that he thought they were both gone really upset her.

"What are you thinking?" Deeks asked her putting his hand over hers on Ryland's tummy. She turned her hand over and held his.

"I just want him to know that we would never leave him, and I really don't like seeing him so sad." She said her eyes meeting his.

"I feel the same way, we are doing the best we can though and he is usually a very happy boy." Deeks said smiling just a little.

"I love you and our son so much Deeks." She whispered to him.

"So do I princess so do I." He whispered back. Ryland tossed and turned quite a bit the rest of the night but never woke again. Kensi and Deeks had fallen asleep but they were not sleeping very hard. Everytime he moved they both shot up and made sure he was ok. The morning came and Ryland snuggled deeper into his father's chest feeling love and safety there. He still kept one hand firmly attached to Kensi's shirt never letting go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Kensi woke up she noticed Ryland's hand still firmly gripped her shirt. She scooted closer to him and kissed him on the head.

"Hey baby can you wake up?" Kensi asked gently shaking him. She really didn't want to wake him after last night. If she could have she would have let him sleep a while longer. Ryland groaned and cuddled further into Deeks. Deeks threw his arm around Ryland and pulled him closer.

"Deeks you both have to get up." Kensi said walking over to his side of the bed.

"I don't want to." He said pulling her down in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent.

"This is so much better than getting up isn't it babe?" Deeks asked her.

"Yes it is but we still have to get up." She mumbled again. Ryland turned over and layed his head on Deeks chest close to Kensi's.

"Daddy right we just lay here. Ry said closing his eyes again.

"I know you are tired bud but we have to get up." She said softly running her hand along his back. Deeks was so happy he never wanted to move he had Kensi on the left side with her head on his chest and Ryland on his right side with his head on his chest. His whole world was right there in his arms and wasn't about to get up. Kensi relaxed a little more into his embrace and drifted off to sleep.

Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Deeks phone sounded through out the room. Kensi awoke suddenly and grabbed his phone off of the bedside table.

"Hello." Kensi said putting her head back down on Deeks chest.

"Uhh Kensi were you and Deeks planning on showing up today we caught a case." Callen said sounding a bit worried.

"Yes we were coming in, sorry Ryland had a really bad night and we overslept. I will wake them up right now and we will be in as soon as we can." Kensi said hanging up and groaning. Deeks awoke halfway through the conversation and started rubbing her back.

"Go start a shower and I will get him dressed and ready." He said to her before kissing her on the head. She placed a kiss on his chest before heading into the bathroom. Deeks turned his attention to Ryland and shook him awake.

"Squirt we have to get ready to go to grandma's today." Deeks said carrying Ryland to his room. Deeks dressed Ryland in a pair of nice jeans and a black and lime green under armour shirt. He topped the outfit off with a pair of black and lime green Nikes. Ryland's hair wasn't to long, so he could still have a frohawk and that was just the way he preferred it. By the time Ryland packed his bag and was dressed Kensi was out of the shower. Deeks went and got ready while Kensi got breakfast. Within twenty minutes they were headed to Julie's house. This time Ryland ran up to the door. He knocked twice before walking in announcing he was there.

"Hi my little guy!" Julie said excited to see him. Kensi put Ryland's bag on the couch and motioned for Deeks to go play with Ryland else where. When they were gone Kensi explained what happened last night and the day before.

"He might be a little tired today and if you have any trouble please call. We aren't exactly sure what is going on but hopefully it all passes soon." Kensi said to her mom.

"I understand and I'm sure he will be fine." Julie reassured her. Deeks and Kensi said goodbyes and headed to work.

"What do you think is going on with Ryland?" Kensi asked as they were driving.

"I'm not exactly sure he didn't say anything about last night this morning though." Deeks answered.

"I'm just worried about him. I don't want him to be scared to close his eyes at night." Kensi said quietly.

"Maybe it was a one time thing. Although if it happens again I am going to call Nate." She added on after no response from Deeks.

"I think that is a good idea. We should still ask Nell if she saw anything and we could ask Sam if his girls ever did anything like this." Deeks finally said.

"Yeah." Kensi said and the car grew quiet. They arrived at work and Deeks came to her side to let her out of the car. She swung her legs around to get out but was stopped by Deeks. He pushed her legs open and stepped in between them.

"Don't worry about Ryland I am sure he is fine and we will be home with him later on tonight. Clear your mind so you can go into this case safely before we go in." Deeks softly said to her placing his hands on her back and the back of her head as she leaned into him. He was really good at comforting her and she loved it. He was the only one allowed to do that. Nobody else saw her vulnerable but him and he loved that. He kissed her softly and told her he loved her before they walked into work hand in hand. The team worked the case well and before going home they met in the work room. Sam and Callen notices something was off with Kensi and Deeks and wanted to know how to help.

"How about you and Deeks go out to dinner tonight and Sam and I will watch the little guy." Callen suggested. Kensi and Deeks both protested lightly.

"How about Thursday or Friday?" Kensi suggested.

"I don't want to leave him tonight or tomorrow night but then we will take you up on that offer I promise." She said. Deeks was relived Kensi felt the same way he did and he relaxed just a little bit.

"Okay then Thursday and Friday it is." Sam said knowing how it felt to just want to be with your child. Kensi and Deeks thanked them and headed out. The drive to Julie's was short and quiet both of them thinking about their day. Ry was so happy to see them he jumped into their arms hugged them tight. Julie said he was absolutely fine and had no problems so they packed up his stuff and left. Kensi turned on the radio on the way home and jammed to her techno music. Ryland danced along in the backseat happy as could be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you want for dinner tonight Squirt?" Deeks asked.

"We has mac n cheeze?" Ryland asked dragging out the eeese in cheese.

"Sure bud how about we add hotdogs to that also." Deeks said.

"Mkay." Ryland said while going back to dancing.

"Do we even mention what happened to him last night?" Kensi quietly asked Deeks in the front seat.

"I say we only talk about it if he brings it up. We will just make sure to tell him how much we love him and how safe he is before bed. If worse comes to worse he sleeps with us again and we talk to Nate." Deeks said reassuringly holding Kensi's hand on the console.

"Okay sounds good." Kensi agreed as they pulled into the driveway. Kensi unbuckled Ryland and carried him to the door while Deeks got his bag.

"Come on Shaggy daylights a wasting." Kensi said to him because he had the keys to the house.

"You could give me a hand you know." He said winking at her.

"My hands are full don't you see our handsome son in them." Kensi asked him teasingly.

"Of course I see him how could I miss this handsome guy." Deeks said ruffling his sons hair. They entered the house and were greeted by Monty.

"Hi Monteee!" Ryland said looking down at his dog from his moms arms. Kensi and Deeks chuckled letting Ry down so he could play with the dog. Kensi and Deeks went into the kitchen to start dinner while Ryland played. Mac and Cheese was actually one meal Kensi could make without burning the house down.

"You do realize in two months he is going to be four years old already?" Kensi asked Deeks as they made dinner. Ryland's birthday was the 28th of May. And after his birthday this year he was eligible to start preschool.

"I know it is amazing how fast time has gone. I remember the day you decided to tell everyone your water broke just to see how they would react but your water never really broke until it did, and everyone was like yeah yeah funny its time right. Then we all saw the water and you were really pissed so we ran into action." Deeks said reminiscing.

"Yeah non of you believed me I had every right to be mad." Kensi said still defending her honor.

"Princess you told us like fifteen times that you were going into labor. Each time you were just kidding. Did you really expect us to react the last time? I was pretty sure Sam and Hetty were both gonna kick you to a curb." Deeks reminded her.

"I just wanted to make sure all of you were prepared. Ryland's birth was a big deal." Kensi said as she drained the macaroni noodles.

"I know you didn't let anyone forget it either." Deeks said as he came up behind her. He put his hands on her hips moved closer.

"Deeks stop before you get disappointed." Kensi warned him.

"What are you talking about I'm fine." He said into her ear before kissing her neck. She put the noodles down and turned around in his arms. She kept her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"If your son is better tonight you might get lucky, but don't get too excited because if he isn't and he needs us tonight you are gonna be disappointed as I said before." She filled him in while reaching around him and running her hands underneath his shirt. He winked at her before kissing her hard on the mouth. He was planning on a quick kiss but his wife had other ideas. She turned her head and deepened the kiss while her nails did a number on his back. He moaned into her mouth and pressed into her harder. He then moved his hands lower and squeezed her ass. Realizing she was either wearing a thong or nothing he pulled back and asked "Really fern really?" She just laughed and pulled his mouth back to hers. His arms went around her again but this time he moved his fingers just a little inside the waistband of her skinny jeans. His suspicions were confirmed and he laughed against her mouth. She pulled away this time untangling herself from him and finishing the macaroni.

"Your evil Kens pure evil." He said lust in his eyes.

"I would apologize but I'm not sorry." She leered at him.

"Can we slip some sedative into Ryland's drink tonight?" Deeks asked completely joking.

"Martin we are not sedating our son because you can't control yourself tonight." She said not believing he had suggested such a thing.

"I was only kidding I would never do that to him you know that." Deeks said to her.

"I know you wouldn't but maybe if we play extra hard after dinner he will sleep better tonight." Kensi suggested. Deeks just winked at her and went to get Ryland for dinner. Deeks walked into his sons room to find him playing with his marvel action figures. He had set the room up with toys everywhere and poor Monty was trapped in a laundry basket.

"Ry why is the laundry basket over the dog?" Deeks asked his son.

"Monty the bad guy so him is in pwison." Ryland respined as if it were obvious. Deeks released Monty who ran away as fast as he could and picked up Ryland.

"Dinner is done let's go eat Squirt." Deeks said as they walked out to the dinning room. Ryland was set in his booster seat and his plate was placed in front of him. He immediately began eating.

"Kens our first order of business in the morning is to buy Ry a villain toy because he had poor Monty trapped under a laundry basket claiming he was in prison." Deeks informed her sitting down for dinner himself. Kensi almost spit her water everywhere when she heard Deeks.

"That is awesome!" She said in between giggles.

"Am I the only only one who is thinking about our dog in this picture?" He asked laughing himself.

"Daddy Monty K he no hurt." Ryland said trying to make his dad understand.

"I know bud but I am still buying a villian toy. I think Monty was a little bit scared." Deeks said to his son. All three of them started laughing and talking about why Monty was in prison.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How about after dinner mommy and I show you some cool Karate moves?" Deeks asked taking a bite of macaroni.

"Daddy you guys no know Karate." Ryland said seriously.

"Ry your mom and I are both NCIS agents we know Karate I promise." Deeks told his son.

"I even taught your daddy all of what he knows." Kensi said pretty proud of herself.

"Not everything I know princess." Deeks said throwing the innuendo at Kensi with a wink. She reached under the table to Deeks leg and pinched hard.

"Owwww!" He yelped

"I taught you everything you know about fighting Deeks fighting." She said fixing her previous words.

"I taught you everything you know about street fighting though." Deeks reminded her.

"Why mommy teach you daddy?" Ryland asked.

"Your daddy was a detective for the police department before he signed with mommy at NCIS." Kensi filled the little guy in.

"Oh me see." Ry said his mouth making a little O shape.

"Don't you worry your daddy is still badass and mommy knows it!" Deeks said catching Kensi's hand before she could do anything this time.

"Language Deeks." She said before taking her hand back. Ryland just laughed at his dad and mom.

"Like that is the worst he has heard. Do we need remind you the words that come out of your mouth when you stub your toe or burn yourself." Deeks asked. Kensi didn't have a comeback so she just picked up her and Ryland's plates and headed into the kitchen.

"You see that Squirt mommy didn't have anything to say that means I won." Deeks whispered to Ryland. Deeks missed his sons eyes getting bigger as his mom approached his dad quietly. Kensi bent down and whispered "What was that?" in his ear scaring him.

"Jesus Kens are you taking ninja lessons from Hetty?" Deeks asked leaning back to look at her.

"Maybe I am." She said her hands resting on his shoulders. Deeks put one hand over hers and leaned his head back into her stomach.

"What do you say bud want dad and I to show you some cool moves before your class tomorrow?" Kensi asked him.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. Kensi brought her hands up into Deeks hair and pulled him closer to her leaning down to kiss his head.

"I love you." She whispered against his hair.

"Love you too babe. He responded. Kensi let Ryland out of his booster seat and cleaned him up. After the dishes were finished and dinner was cleaned up they went into the living room. Deeks moved the furniture over to give them a good little arena. They started out showing him basic kicks and punch combos. After about an hour of hard core training, well hard core for a three year old Ryland was exhausted. He was laying in the middle of the floor watching his mom and dad throw punches and blocks at each other like pros.

"Will I be as good as you?" Ryland asked his parents from the floor.

"Of course you will buddy it just takes practice and a lot of training." Deeks said sitting down on the floor by his son.

"It took us a long time to get this good little prince." Kensi added on sitting in Deeks lap on the floor. Deeks repositioned and wrapped an arm around Kensi who in turn cuddled into him. Ryland feeling left out crawled over to his dad and got into his lap too. They all sat there for a couple minutes just lost in thought of everything going on.

"Are you nervous about class tomorrow baby boy?" She asked Ryland ruffling his hair.

"Sorta me no wanna get beated up." He said.

"Nobody will beat you up bud and if anyone tries mommy and daddy will kick their butts. I'm sure Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen will even help us out." Deeks said reassuring his son. They sat on the floor a bit longer in Deeks lap until Kensi realized Ry was dozing off. She picked him up and had to help her husband off of the floor.

"You're getting old there shaggy." She teased as she quietly carried Ry to his bedroom. She changed the sleeping child into his pjs and turned on his soccer night light. Before leaving his room they told him how much they loved him and how safe he was. Kensi and Deeks walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

"I am so sleepy." She exaggerated and threw herself on the bed. Deeks undressed except for his CR7 underwear which Kensi found very sexy and crawled into bed. Kensi cuddled up against him and closed her eyes.

"Do you plan on sleeping fully clothed Kens?" Deeks asked running his hand over her fully clothed frame.

"To tired to move." She mumbled on his chest.

"Would you like some help?" He asked her slightly laughing. She raised her head up and looked into his eyes expecting to see joking and teasing in his eyes but found nothing but love.

"No I got it even though I know you would love to help out." She said removing herself from him. She sat up in bed and disposed of her shirt and bra before taking off her jeans. She got out of bed and grabbed one of Deeks shirts from the closet. He lay there in bed enjoying the view of his almost naked wife. She laughed when she saw his face after putting on his shirt.

"Liking what you see there beach boy?" She asked him as she crawled into bed and resumed her previous postion. He kissed the top of her head and said "I would be blind if I didn't. You are so beautiful Kensi." He said to her.

"Thanks babe you're pretty damn sexy yourself esspecially in these underwear." She said seductively running her hands down his muscular body.

"Glad you think so." He said before kissing her hard and getting lucky for the night.

** More to come soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kensi and Deeks were woken up by Ryland climbing into their bed.

"Is it time? Is it time?" He asked excitedly. Deeks rolled over on his back to look at his son who was up bright and early for some reason. Kensi stayed on her stomach and pushed her head deeper into Deeks side.

"Time for what bud?" Deeks asked him bringing him to rest in his arms.

"My Karate class daddy did you forget?" He asked slowly calming down.

"No buddy we didn't forget it is just five in the morning. You don't go to class until five tonight." Deeks told the little guy.

"Oh" Ry said and looked a little sad.

"Don't worry it will be here closer than you think baby." Kensi said to him.

"How about you lay down with daddy and I until we have to go to work." Kensi suggested. Ryland nodded his head and got under the covers on his dads right side and cuddled in close. They fell back asleep until eight when the alarm went off. Kensi groaned and leaned across Deeks to shut the alarm off.

"Boys we have to get up." Kensi said gently shaking them. Both of their blue eyes stared up at her. Slowly but surely they all got up and got ready to go.

"Alright the game plan for today goes like this Grandma's, Karate, home, and then mommy and daddy are going out tonight while Uncle Callen and Uncle Sam watch you." Kensi filled their son in.

"Are you gonna watch me at Karate?" Ryland asked.

"Yep we will be there the whole time." Deeks told him. After dropping Ryland off at Julie's and promising him they would be back on time for his class, Kensi and Deeks headed off to work.

"I have a surprise for you tonight when we go out." Kensi told him in the car.

"What is this surprise?" Deeks asked curious.

"You have to wait for tonight Shaggy I'm not breaking the seal before then." Kensi said. Deeks looked at her weird but dropped it. They arrived at work and got busy on the case.

"Callen you and Sam still good to watch Ryland for us tonight?" Deeks asked his two other teammates.

"Yep be at your house by seven right?" Callen checked in.

"Seven is good we are taking Ry to his first Karate lesson tonight." Kensi said to them. Work ended and they headed to Julie's house to get an excited three year old. Ryland greeted them at the door already dressed in his red gi. He was going to get his white belt tonight at class along with his sparring gear. When they sat down to order everything Ryland picked lime green gloves and head gear. His shin guards and boots matched.

"Have fun tonight Ry." His grandma said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Bye mom thanks for watching him today." Kensi said hugging her mom.

"No problem dear I love watching him." She said. They hoped in the car and drove to the Karate Dojo. Ryland was becoming more and more nervous by the time they reached the entrance. Kensi noticed and tried soothing him.

"Hey baby its ok we are going to be here the whole time and at any moment you decide you don't want to be here we will leave." Kensi said softly to him as she knelt down and looked him in the eyes. He stepped between her knees and hugged her tight.

"I scared mommy." He whispered into her ear.

"It's ok to be scared, mommy was scared at her first class to. And now look at me I'm not scared of anything." She confided in him hoping to make him feel better.

"All the girls are gonna think you are a strong tough boy and want you to protect them at the park." Deeks said to Ryland.

"Really?" He asked looking at his mom.

"Yes girls like tough boys Ry!" She said to him. Hearing that info he took off towards his instructor. The night went really well and Ryland made friends with a few of the other small kids. At the end of the class Ryland was given his first white belt. The smile on the small boys face was priceless. Kensi and Deeks were so proud of their little guy.

"Lookie lookie I gotted a belt!" Ryland said cheerfully to his parents.

"Good job bud we are so proud of you." They both said giving him a big hug. On the drive home Ryland filled the car with his stories about class. When they arrived home Kensi helped Ry out of his gi and put his bag in the closet. She changed into a nice elegant black dress. Deeks was in a nice pair of Beckham Jeans with a grey button shirt. He helped Kensi put on her necklace and kissed her just before hearing the door bell ring. Callen and Sam were let in the house and given the rundown.

"Ry needs to be laid down by 8:30 no later and there is food in the fridge or money on the counter to call for pizza." Kensi told them.

"He will be fine go have fun." Sam told them. They reached kissed Ryland bye and said thank you to Sam and Callen before leaving. Deeks drove them to a nice little deli where they enjoyed dinner before heading to the beach.

"So can I know the surprise yet? It has seriously been killing me all day." He asked as they walked hand and hand along the beach. The water felt nice on their bare feet. Kensi stopped and grabbed his other hand looking up into his eyes. She could get lost in those beautiful orbs.

"I entered you in the surfing competition you have been rambling on and on about!" She informed him. He wrapped her in a tight hug and spun her around.

"Thank you so much Kens. You got yourself and Ryland tickets too so you can watch me right?" He asked.

"Yes and Ryland is beyond excited to see his daddy surf. I am actually surprised he hasn't accidentally let it slip yet." Kensi stated.

"Not saying I am going to win but, if I do there is a family vacation. They didn't say to where that is determined after you win." Deeks said. Kensi could see the happiness radiating off of him. They stayed at the beach just a little while longer before making their way home.


	13. Chapter 13

Kensi and Deeks made their way into their house by 9:30 that night. Callen and Sam were watching television and chatting softly.

"Hey guys how was Ryland?" Kensi asked.

"He was good he crashed right after dinner, which I thought was weird but he had a big day." Sam said as he and Callen gathered their things to leave.

"I will check on him and make sure he is ok. Thank you guys so much. See you tomorrow." Deeks and and Kensi told them as they headed out. Kensi walked into Ryland's room to check on him. Ryland was still zonked out so Kensi placed her hand on his fore head and checked for a fever. Feeling no sign of one she kissed his head and said goodnight. Deeks was already changed into sleep wear when she walked into their room.

"Is he alright?" Deeks asked worried about his son.

"Yeah he is good no sign of a fever, he is probably just exhausted from these past couple of days. I'm sure he will be fine in the morning." She told her husband as she changed into one of his shirts for bed. Kensi layed contently in Deeks arms lost in her thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. She soon fell asleep with him

...

Deeks woke up bright and early, he was excited to go surfing and get in a little wave time before the competition tomorrow. Deeks shook Kensi out of her slumber to tell her he was heading to the beach with Monty. Kensi had simply groaned and nodded. Knowing Ryland would wake up before he was back and before Kensi was ready to get up, he went and got him. Deeks carried him to his and Kensi's room placing him on the bed next to his mom. He kissed them goodbye then went to get Monty and his board.

"Let's go Monty your daddy has to practice if he wants to win tomorrow." Deeks told his dog as they walked out the front door.

When Ryland woke he realized he wasn't in his bed but his mommy and daddy's. He moved over and cuddled up beside his mom.

"Morning Little Prince." Kensi said as she hugged him closer.

"Good morning mommy, where is daddy?" Ryland asked while bringing his head to rest on her chest.

"I told him about the surfing competition tomorrow so he decided he needed to practice." She told him.

"Can we go to the beach and watch him?" Ryland asked while jumping up out of his parents bed.

"Of course bud. Go get your swim trunks on." She called to him as he ran to his bedroom. Once they were all dressed and ready they headed out the door. When they reached the beach Ryland took off to where Monty was sitting in the sand. Kensi spotted Deeks getting back on his board and went to sit with Ryland and Monty.

"Do you think daddy will win tomorrow bud?" His mom asked him.

"I hope so daddy is good at surfin." Ryland said while digging in the sand. When Deeks looked up from his board he saw Kensi and Ryland sitting on the beach with Monty. He jumped off of his board and swam to shore smiling. He dropped his board and ran to Ryland. Deeks picked him up and spun him around.

"Hey there my lil munchkin!" Deeks said hugging him tight. He put him back on the ground and pulled Kensi up to him.

"Hi babe! I didn't think you were going to get out of bed before I came back. You were quite grumpy this morning." He teased her.

"Well if you hadn't waken me up at five this morning I might not have been so grumpy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly then sat down with his son.

"You ready for this competition tomorrow bud?" Deeks asked him.

"Yep daddy I wanted to tell you but mommy said no it was a sprize."

"Well I can't wait for tomorrow. We have to get going though mommy and daddy have to go to work and you have to go to grandma's." The Deeks family left the beach got ready for work and grandma's house. Work was filled with paper work and no new cases came up. This showed signs for a relaxing weekend.

**I have had some questions as to why my story was taken down. I took it down to edit it and I also was slacking pretty bad this semester so when my college finals came up I absolutely had no room for error. Taking ixt down helped me focus a bit more on my studies. It is back up and going now! Sorry for the short chapter, I have big plans for the next few though!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was finally Saturday, the day of the surfing competition. Deeks was checking in and getting his number while Kensi and Ryland were sitting a little ways away, waiting for the excitement to begin. After checking in and receiving the number 4 Deeks makes his way over to Kensi.

"Hey babe I forgot my ankle strap in the car, I will be right back."

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" She asks.

"No it's okay stay here with Ry and I will be back in a flash." He turns and walks towards the car. After digging in the trunk he finally finds his strap. Turning around and shutting the hatch he sees a small boy running towards him. He quickly scans the parking lot looking for the boys parents, but finds no one. As the boy comes closer Deeks sees blood and a bruises on his face. Deeks instantly goes to the boy.

"What happened are you okay?" He asks gently.

"The the bad men got papa." The small child says.

"What bad men? Where?" Deeks asked noticing the child had an accent.

"The same bad men who killed mommy and daddy." The little boy says as he starts crying. Deeks picks the boy up and hugs him close.

"It's okay I am a cop I will help you." Deeks reassures the him.

"My name is Marty, what is yours?

"Niko." Came his short reply.

"My wife is also a police officer can we go to her real quick?" He questions.

"Yes, is she nice?"

"Yep she is real nice I promise." Deeks said. He was actually surprised the child in his arms seemed okay with everything. Deeks carried him back to where Kensi and Ryland sat. He met eyes with Kensi half way there and saw the confusion in them.

"Call Hetty now. Niko says the bad men got his grandpa and parents." Deeks quietly says to her, not wanting to scare Ryland or Niko.

"I'm going to set you down for a minute so"

"NO" Deeks was cut off mid sentence with Niko holding him even tighter and screaming.

"Alright I won't put you down." He tells the boy hugging him closer.

"Daddy who is that?" Ryland asked.

"His name is Niko he needs mommy and daddy's help." Deeks tells his son. Just then Kensi comes back hanging up her phone.

"Come on let's go Hetty called the guys and she wants us to bring him in. She also called social services and paramedics." Kensi fills him in as they head towards the car with Ryland in her arms.

"Should we drop Ry off with my mom or bring him with us?" She asks Deeks.

"I want to go with mommy please." He begs her.

"Just let him come and we will see if your mom can pick him up in a while." Deeks replies while opening the car doors. Niko released him and let Deeks buckle him into the car. With Ryland, Niko, Kensi and himself safely in the car he takes off.

"Niko we are taking you to our work where we can find our what happened okay." Kensi tells him. The boy just nods and puts his head down. When they arrived Niko automatically grabbed Deeks hand. All four of them walked into ops and headed upstairs. To nobody's surprise Hetty already had the small boy pulled up on screen. Seeing new people and his face on a big screen Niko hides behind Deeks legs.

"The paramedics are waiting for him if you would bring him over here to get checked out." Hetty says as she motions towards the corner. Two paramedics had a stretcher and bags with them. Deeks leads Niko over to them and places him on the stretcher. With Niko's hand still firmly holding his, Deeks turns his attention back to the team who is studying the screen close. Niko has pitch black hair with grey blue eyes. They were more grey than blue though. His full name was Niko Alexander Dmitriyev. His mother Audrey Dmitriyev who was American and his father Nikoli Dmitriyev, were killed in Russia over unpaid debts last year. Niko came to America to live with his grandfather after his parents murder.

"It seems as if the Russians who killed his parents were not satisfied and came to America to kill of the rest of the family." Callen put in his thoughts.

"The men are already gone from the crime scene and the grandfather left dead." Nell adds.

"Sam and I will go check out the house and grab a few things for Niko, you guys stay here with him and see if you can get him to talk." Callen says as he and Sam head out the door. Kensi and Ryland who have been silent since they arrived walked over to Deeks and Niko.

"Is hims okay?" Ryland asked. Kensi picked him up and hugged him close.

"The boy is fine he has bruising on his face and arms but no life threatening damage. The blood on him is not his, I am guessing his grandfather's." The paramedics told them.

"Very well then thank you." Hetty thanked and ushered them out. She looked back at her agents quickly deciding what was best.

"How about you four go get some lunch and maybe go to a park." Hetty decided, she knew Niko wasn't okay but he seemed to put up a strong front. She hopes by sending them out to lunch and a park the small boy will open up to Deeks.

"Hetty I don't think that is such a good idea. He just watched his grandfather get attacked and ran for God knows how long to get help." Deeks said voicing his concern to Hetty.

"I am aware Mr. Deeks, I know what I am doing."

"Alright but where are social services at?" Deeks asks realizing that no one came.

"It is Saturday Mr. Deeks they will not be back in the office until Monday." Hetty tells him.

"So what is going to happen to Niko until then?" Kensi asks reading the question in her husband's eyes.

"I think it would be best if the boy were to stay with your family until then." Hetty says as she walks away.

"Deeks we need to talk." Kensi says as she walks just outside the room. Nell and Ryland were playing a video game so Deeks asked if Niko could join them.

"Sure thing. Do you like race cars? Ryland and I are racing against each other." Nell started a conversation with the boy.

"We will be just outside the door if you need us." Deeks said extracting his hand from Niko's. When he went out the door he could see the stress and worry in his wife's eyes.

"What's the matter, how are you feeling about this?" Deeks asked while rubbing her arms.

"Do you think it is a good idea to bring him home? Think about Ryland, how is he going to like it?" She asked.

"Calm down it is just for the weekend, I really think it will be fine." He reassures her. She leans into him and places her head on his chest. He just stands there holding her for a couple minutes.

"Sorry you missed the surfing competition." She tells him.

"It's okay there will be more. We just need to make sure this kid is safe." He says before kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

After breaking from their embrace Kensi and Deeks walked back into the room with Eric, Nell, Niko, and Ryland. They were still playing video games, but stopped when they saw Kensi and Deeks.

"Who is hungry?" Deeks asked.

"Me daddy me!" Ryland shouted.

"Niko are you hungry bud?" Deeks asked gently. He nodded his head yes.

"Where would you like to eat Niko?" Kensi asks. For the first time since they found the kid he actually looks up at Kensi.

"Can we eat at In N Out Burger?" Niko asks rather shyly.

"That is my man, I love that place up top buddy!" Deeks says as he goes in for a high five. Niko smacks hands with him and grabs onto his leg.

"Alright Ry are you ready for some In N Out?" Kensi asked knowing Ryland loved to eat there too.

"Yep mom."

"Well let's go what are we waiting for?" Kensi asks. All four of them make their way back out to the vehicle and get buckled in. After they all have their food, they sit in a quiet corner booth.

"So Niko what are some things about you?" Kensi asks trying to get to know the small boy who will be staying with them. Niko just shrugs his shoulders.

"I like Hawkeye and soccer, mommy and daddy put me Karate classes and we have a doggie named Monty." Ryland tells Niko.

"I have always wanted a dog, but I didn't get one." Niko says opening up just a little.

"I is 3 years old almost 4." Ryland adds using his fingers to make sure Niko understood.

"I'm 5 and I like soccer too." Niko says. Kensi nudges Deeks foot under the table.

"Look they are getting along, this may be easier than I thought." Kensi whispers to him.

"See I told everything will be fine." He says as he joins hands with her across the table.

"Alright little munchkins we are going to play at a park." Kensi tells the boys.

"Oh yeah!" Ryland says throwing his tiny fists into the air. As they are walking out to the car Deeks grabs Ryland from behind and throws him onto his shoulders.

"Ahhh daddy!" Ryland squeals as he places his hands in his dads hair.

"Niko do you want up to?" Kensi asks. He shakes his head yes but looks at the ground almost afraid of what she will say.

"No problem!" She lifts him and places him on her shoulders. The boys are now almost the same height. When they make it to the car, Kensi grabs some sunscreen and bottles of water from Rylands bag. Seeing how Niko said he liked soccer she also put Ryland's soccer ball in the bag. The park is just down the street so they decided to walk. Kensi grabs Deeks handand intertwines their fingers as they walk to the park. They can hear Niko and Ryland pointing out birds and everything they can see from atop of Kensi and Deeks shoulders. Kensi and Deeks put both boys down when they reached the immediately took off towards the swings.

"Mommy come and push me." Ryland hollered to her as he ran. Ryland was already sat on the swing kicking his feet when Kensi got there. Deeks looked down at Niko who was sitting on the bench.

"Do you want to go play?" He asked. Niko shook his head no.

"Kensi brought a soccer ball with do you want to kick it around?" Deeks tried again.

"I guess so." Niko said standing up. They took the ball out to the soccer field and kicked it back and forth for a while. Kensi and Ryland were playing tag and laughing on the equipment. Niko stopped and sat down to catch his breath, Deeks did the same.

"So what is your favorite color?" Deeks asked.

"Grey and blue green." He told Deeks.

"You are going to stay with Kensi, Ryland and I at our house for a few days." Deeks told him the plan hoping he would be okay with it.

"Marty who is gonna be my family now?" Niko asked while picking at the grass.

"What do you mean bud, you still have family out there don't you? Like aunts and uncles."

"No mommy and daddy are dead. Grandma died a long time before I was born and now papa is dead to." Niko said as he started tearing up. Deeks saw this and pulled him into his lap, holding him extra tight. Niko lost it as soon as his head hit Deeks chest. He was crying harder and harder. Deeks knew this would happen so he just rocked him back and forth until he calmed down.

Meanwhile Kensi and Ryland also stopped for a breather.

"Niko is going to stay a few days with us are you okay with that?" She asked.

"Is hims going to be my new brother?" Ryland asked looking at his mom.

"If he doesn't have any family to take care of him he may become your older brother. Are you okay with that?" She asked again.

"Oh yes mom hims is nice and I likey him." Ryland told her.

"Well good I like him too." She said as she kissed his head. She hadn't talked to Deeks about keeping Niko if he didn't have anymore family, but seeing him with Ryland and Deeks made her want to take Niko home and call him her son. Kensiand Ryland moved on to the mari-go-round after their break. Deeks held Niko and rubbed his back. Soon the sobbing stoped and Niko seemed to relax. Deeks realized Niko had cried himself to sleep. He got up and carried him over to the bench. Kensi noticed that Deeks and Niko were done talking so she and Ryland walked over to them. Deeks placed one finger over his mouth letting them know to be quiet.

"He cried himself to sleep, I think it will be best if we take him home now." Deeks said to Kensi. She nodded in agreement and helped him gather their things.

"Did you have fun with mom while we were at the park?" Deeks asked Ryland.

"Uh huh I did we play tag and swings then we went on the mari-go-round." Ryland went off lusting what they had done together.

"Did Niko have fun wit you daddy?" Ry asked after a bit if silence.

"I think so he has just had a very hard day. So we are going to take him home and let him sleep." Deeks said.

"Call Callen and see if they got Niko's stuff yet." Deeks said to Kensi. She took out her phone and called him. Kensi and Callen were still on the phone when they reached their house. Deeks carried Niko inside and layed him on his and Kensi's bed. Kensi was off of the phone when he walked back out to the car. He helped Ryland inside and helped Kensi with the bags.

"Callen and Sam can't get any of Niko's things until his house isn't considered a crime scene anymore." Kensi told Deeks.

"So what do we do for him now?" Deeks asked her.

"I am going to the mall to get him some clothes and a few things he will need while he stays here with us." She told him.

"Alright sounds good." He replied. Deeks grabbed Kensi and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for being suportive with me and Niko." Deeks whispered in her ear.

"Don't thank me Deeks he needs us and I really like him." She responded. Deeks smiled at her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Kensi pulled away and took the keys out of Deeks front pocket.

"I am taking Ryland with me we will be back soon." Kensi told him kissing him one last time.

"Ryland come here." Kensi yelled from the living room. Ryland ran out of his room.

"You are coming with mommy we have to go shopping." She told him. Deeks picked him up and kissed him bye.

"Bye Ry, Bye Kens be careful. Love you guys." Deeks said as they walked out the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

Deeks decided to clean up the guest bedroom while Kensi and Ryland were shopping. He was cleaning out the dresser when he heard Niko crying and yelling something. Deeks ran to his bedroom as fast as he could. Niko was still in the bed, he was thrashing and screaming for the bad men to leave him alone. Deeks walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Niko's shoulder.

"Niko Niko wake up you are okay the bad men are gone now." Deeks said trying to wake Niko from the nightmare. Deeks attempts didn't work.

"Niko" Deeks said loudly while shaking him. Niko opened his eyes and curled into a ball.

"Hey bud are you okay?" Deeks asked rubbing his back. Nikoshook his head no.

"You are safe here with Kensi and I, we will not let anything happen to you." Deeks told him as he gathered Niko in his arms.

"Marty the bad men said I could run but I won't be able to hide because they will find me. You won't let them get me right. I don't want them to get me Marty." Niko cried into Deeks shoulder.

"Hey hey calm down, I won't let them get you I promise." Deeks told him.

"You can't let them get you either or Kensi or Ryland. I like you to much, don't let them take you from me too." Niko added while breathing hard.

"Niko I care about you and nothing will happen to any of us okay." Deeks said then he kissed his head.

"Thank you for saving me." Niko stuttered out. Deeks and Niko sat in the wrapped up in each other.

"Where is Kensi?" Niko asked after while.

"She had to go shopping and get a few things for you to stay here. Ryland went with her but they will be back later." Deeks answered him.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or would you like me to show you the house?" Deeks asked.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Niko said into Deeks shoulder.

"Alright then a tour of the house it is." Deeks said standing up with Niko still in his arms. Deeks showed him around and stopped in the bedroom he would be using.

"This is where you will sleep and keep your stuff." Deeks said as he set Niko down to look around.

"Everything in the house is now yours too okay you don't have to ask if you need anything, but if you need help we will always be there to help you." Deeks told Niko.

Kensi and Ryland made it to the mall and got started shopping right away.

"What does hims need to stay with us?" Ryland asked referring to Niko.

"Well he is going to need clothes and jammies along with a toothbrush." Kensi told him.

"Where is hims stuff at?" Ryland asked he was growing more curious by the minute.

"Niko's grandpa died and they won't let Uncle Callen or Uncle Sam get any of Niko's things for a while." Kensi told him as they walked hand in hand into Dillards.

"Is that why hims was cryin and daddy was holdin hims?" Ry asked.

"Yep little prince, but we are going to try and make him happy again." Kensi said. Kensi had looked at the sizes of Niko's clothing before they left for the mall. They picked out a pair of jeans and three pairs of shorts. They found some simple plaid pajama bottoms and threw in a pack of white and grey t-shirts. Ryland picked the colorful shirts and socks. Kensi threw some briefs into the cart and they headed towards the check out counter. On the way there Ryland found a stuffed animal sea turtle like his.

"Mommy can we get this for Niko? It's like mine." Ry asked.

"Yes we can put it in the cart." She said. They paid for everything and then headed to the grocery store.

"We till need a toothbrush mommy." Ryland reminded her.

"Yes we do good lookin out." She thanked him.

"How about we get new toothbrushes for everyone." Kensi suggested. Ryland nodded his head and started looking through the selection. He found himself an avengers toothbrush and Niko a soccer one. Kensi picked out new toothbrushes for herself and Deeks.

"Looks like we are done here buddy. Let's get going." She told Ryland as they headed for the check out. With everything paid for they headed out to the vehicle. Kensi buckled Ryland in and unloaded the cart into the back of the car.

"Come here I want you to meet someone." Deeks said as he picked Niko up. They walked out to the backyard where Monty was happily chewing on his bone.

"Monty come here boy." Deeks called Monty perked up and came running towards them.

"This is Monty our dog." Deeks said. Monty attacked Niko with kisses and love. Niko laughed and hugged the dog close. Deeks heart melted at the sound of Niko laughing. Deeks wasn't sure if he would ever hear Niko laugh because the small boy seemed so upset. Niko and Monty played catch while Deeks watched them. Deeks really did love Niko even though he hadn't been with them longer than a day. Deeks heard Kensi pull into the drive way.

"Kensi is back Niko. I am going to help do you want to stay out here or come with me?" Deeks asked as he got up.

"Go with." Niko said. The two boys walked out to the car and helped bring everything in. Kensi and Deeks set the bags in the living room and went back out for more.

"Do you want to come play wif me in my room?" Ryland asked Niko. Niko shook his head yes and followed Ryland. Kensi and Deeks finished unloading the car then they sat down to take the tags off of everything Kensi had bought.

"Kens Niko has had it rough. He is very strong but I'm not sure how long his strength will last." Deeks told her.

"Did he talk to you while we were gone?" Kensi asked.

"Yes the Russians who killed his parents told him he could run but not hide because they would find him." Deeks whispered. Kensi put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"We need to tell Hetty." She said.

"I was going to call after he goes to sleep tonight." Deeks said.

"Kensi he told me he has no family left. If that really is the case would you maybe want to expand our family by one little Niko?" Deeks asked quite worried what his wife would say.

"Yes I would be more than happy and so would Ryland. He asked me in the park today if him and Niko were going to be brothers." Kensi said. "But remember if he does have family we can not keep him." She reminded.

"I know, I know, I just don't want him to have to suffer anymore he has had a hard life, and he is only 5." Deeks said.

"I understand Deeks I do let's just see what happens come Monday okay." She told him as they got up to put Niko's new things in the guest bedroom. While in there Kensi grabbed the blue sailboat bed set out of the closet. She and Deeks made the bed then went to see what Ryland and Niko were doing. She ran back out to the living room to grab the stuffed animal Ry had picked then went to Ryland's room. "Hey boys what are we doing in here?" Kensi asked gently.

"We playin wif cars." Ryland said. Kensi grabbed Niko and held him before sitting on the bed and resting him in her lap.

"Ryland found this sea turtle for you today." She said giving him the stuffed animal. Niko examined it closley before hugging it tight.

"Морская черепаха." (morskaya cherepakha) Niko mumbled. "Thank you I love it." Niko said oblivious to the fact that everyone was looking at him. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other amazed. They knew Niko was Russian but he hadn't spoke anything but English all day long.

"What?" Ryland asked completely confused. Niko looked up and realized he didn't say sea turtle in English but in Russian.

"Sorry I said sea turtle." Niko said blushing.

"Don't worry that was cool." Deeks said.

"Can you speak Russian as well as you can English?" Kensi asked him. He looked up at her from his spot in her lap.

"I know Russian best, but before mommy died she taught me English. Papa only spoke English, so I haven't used much Russian until the bad men came back." Niko said. Kensi hugged him tighter and kissed his head.

"Ryland's uncle Callen can speak Russian and I know a little bit but not much." Kensi said to Niko.

"Cool." Niko said. Ryland who was just watching his mom and Niko and suddenly spoke up.

"Why hims talk different?" He asked. Deeks chuckled and picked his son up sitting on the bed next to Kensi and Niko.

"Niko is from another country called Russia. It is far away from here and they speak differently than us." Deeks told him. Kensi pulled up a map on her phone and showed Ryland where Russia is.

"I lived in Moscow." Niko said. The four of them sat on Ryland's bed looking at Russia and showing Ryland the different cities and places in Russia.

"Each of you little men need a bath." Kensi said while tickling Ryland and Niko. They both erupted in laughter. Deeks soon joined in and all four of them were laughing hard.

"While you guys get your baths I am going to order pizza. Then we can have a movie night. How does that sound?" Deeks asked wanting to know their opinions.

"Good" both boys responded fist bumping.

"Alright who is bathing first?" Kensi asked.

"Me!" Ryland said as he ran to the bathroom. Kensi placed Niko in Deeks lap and went to start the bath and help Ryland.

"What kind of pizza do you want bud?" Deeks asked.

"I like pepperoni pizza." Niko said. Deeks ordered the pizza while Niko played cars. Deeks joined him on the floor gently rolling a car to him. The boys rolled cars back and forth until Ryland and Kensi appeared. Ryland was all clean and in a pair of blue sweat pants that said soccer with a white t-shirt on.

"Your turn Niko." Kensi said leading him to the bathroom. Kensi had him check the water temperature as she filled up the bath tub again. Kensi helped him wash his hair and back. When he was done she wrapped him in a fluffy bath towel and dried him off. She helped him dress in his blue and green plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. They walked out to the living room room where Ryland and Deeks were sitting on the couch eating pizza. Kensi got Niko and herself a plate then joined them in the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

After they had finished eating pizza they sat on the couch to watch How To Train Your Dragon. Niko was the first to fall asleep cuddled into Deeks left side. Deeks arm wrapped around him and held him close. Kensi was on Deeks right side snuggled up to his chest. Ryland claimed both of his parents laying half on Kensi and half on Deeks. Bye the time the credits rolled at the end of the movie, it was 9:30.

"It's bed time Little Prince." Kensi said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Carry me mommy?" Ryland asked moving off of Deeks and into his mother's lap.

"No I think it is your turn to carry me to bed." She teased as she picked him up.

"Mommy I's to wittle to carry you." Ryland said laughing.

"I'm going to put Niko in the guest bedroom then I will be in to say good night." Deeks told Ryland as he stood up. Deeks walked back to the guest room and placed Niko in the queen sized bed. He kissed him on the head and headed to Ryland's room. He left the door to the room open half way, just in case Niko got scared. Kensi grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she walked past him to their bedroom.

"Alright squirt its time for you to close those bright blue eyes and sleep." Deeks said as he sat on the edge of Ryland's bed.

"Daddy"

"Yes Ryland." Deeks said looking at his son.

"You and mommy are going to help Niko feewl safe and happy right?" Ryland asked.

"Yes we are trying buddy but it will take some time for Niko to adjust. You don't need to worry about that though. Alright my little karate kid." Deeks told him.

"I want to help hims too daddy, wif you and mommy." Ryland said quietly.

"You are helping him by being nice and playing with him. That is helping him a lot more than you think. I am so proud that you want to help us." Deeks said amazed at how his son wanted to help.

"Okay good night daddy." Ryland said closing his eyes.

"Good night Ry." Deeks said kissing his head. Deeks walked out to the living room calling Hetty as he cleaned up everything from the day. After everything was clean he walked in to see Kensi showered and laying in bed watching television. He smiled at her then went to take his own shower. When Deeks was finished he joined Kensi in bed and she shut off the T.V.

"What did Hetty say?" Kensi asked.

"She called for round the clock watch men at our house until the men are in custody. Callen and Sam said there are only 3 of them and they are still looking for them." Deeks said as he pulled Kensi into his embrace. He kissed her neck and closed his eyes.

"Good night babe." Kensi said as she relaxed against him.

"Night" At 11 Deeks heard his and Kensi's bedroom door open. He was on alert at first then he realized it was Niko.

"Hey bud you alright?" Deeks asked.

"I can't sleep." Niko said from the doorway.

"Do you want to lay in here with us or would you rather me come lay with you?" Deeks asked.

"In here" He said still not moving from the doorway.

"Come here then." Deeks said as he moved over and patted the space between Kensi and himself. Niko crawled up the bed and rested in between them.

"What is your daddy like Marty?" Niko asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Umm my dad was a very bad man. He wasn't nice to me or my mom." Deeks said.

"Do you see him anymore?" Niko asked.

"No he died a couple of years ago." Deeks told him.

"Why was he bad? Why are there bad people out there?" Niko asked feeling safe enough to ask Deeks his questions.

"I'm not sure buddy. I do know that there are more good people in this world than bad people." Deeks said.

"So you can be a good person even if there are a lot of bad people in your life. Like you are?" Niko asked.

"Niko you can always be a good person no matter how many bad people you meet. You are better than any of those bad men."

"Marty am I going to be a good person like you and Kensi?" Niko asked showing no signs of his questions stopping.

"Yes you will grow up and be a good man." Deeks said. A few moments of silence passed but neither of them fell asleep.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Niko?" Deeks asked.

"I'm not sure, daddy was an archa something. He built building and big towers."

"An architect." Deeks helped him out.

"Yeah an architect. Mommy took lots of pictures and had a big place where people bought her pictures." Niko said.

"What looks like it would be fun to do?" Deeks asked.

"Well I liked taking pictures with mommy and I liked drawing on daddy's blue sheets with him. Maybe I could be an architect who takes pictures." Niko said thinking hard.

"You can be anything you want to be buddy." Deeks said.

"Do you really think so?" Niko asked unsure of himself.

"I know so." Deeks told him.

"But what if I don't want to be either of those what if I want to be a soccer player?" Niko asked.

"Then you will be the best soccer player ever." Deeks told him.

"Marty is it okay to say I love you and Kensi and Ryland even though I don't really know you?" Niko asked shyly.

"Yes I think it is okay because I love you too." Deeks said as he pulled Niko towards him. Niko rested in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Good night Marty I love you." Niko whispered into his chest.

"Good night Niko love you too." Deeks whispered back. Kensi smiled into the darkness. She had woken up when Deeks patted the bed for Niko to lay down. She reached over her head to Deeks head and placed her hand in his hair, ruffling it. Deeks reached up and grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers.

"I love you Kensi." He whispered kissing her hand.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Niko all of a sudden turned around and faced Kensi.

"How did you know when you loved Marty?" He asked.

"I knew I loved Marty when he did anything it took to protect me and always made sure I was okay." She said to Niko smiling.

"Oh good night Kensi, I love you too." Niko said rolling back over and snuggling into Deeks chest.

"I love you too Niko." Kensi whispered rubbing his back with the hand Deeks wasn't holding. After a few minutes Niko fell asleep feeling safe and loved for the first time in a year. Niko knew his grandpa loved him but he was always distant with him. Deeks and Kensi fell asleep knowing Niko was safe and happy. Kensi was woken up at eight in the morning by Ryland crawling into bed and snuggling up to her.

"Morning Ry. How did you sleep?" His mom asked.

"I sleeped good." Ryland said as he yawned.

"Go back to sleep bud we don't have to go anywhere today." Kensi said rubbing his back. Everyone was asleep in Kensi and Deeks bed and things were finally nice and calm.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kensi and Deeks awoke to little voices and laughs. Ryland and Niko were talking quietly and laughing with one another.

"Morning! How are my little men doing?" Kensi asked as she rolled over to face the boys.

"Were good mommy." Ryland said. Fist bumping Niko.

"Can we tell them yet?" Deeks asked Kensi.

"Yes but calm down I think you are more excited than they will be when they hear." Kensi said.

"Hear what?" Niko asked.

"Kensi and I did some thinking last night before bed and we got tickets to go to the LA Galaxy against Seattle Sounders soccer game at 3 today." Deeks said as he and Kensi watched the boys expressions. Seattle Sounders were Ryland's favorite team. Last year for Christmas they had given him a Yedlin jersey. DeAndre Yedlin is Ryland's favorite player. He also loves the fact that his middle name is DeAndre.

"Really are we really going to see them play today?" Ryland asked more than excited.

"Really squirt." Deeks said picking Ryland up and throwing him into the air.

"Are you excited to go?" Kensi asked Niko.

"Yes I have never been to a real soccer game though." Niko said.

"Well then this will be really fun for you." Kensi said. Niko scooted closer to her and layed his head down on her smiled and leaned forward to kiss his head.

"Hey that's my mommy." Ryland said as soon as he saw Kensi kiss Niko's head.

"Ryland you can share and be nice." Kensi said with a warning in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Niko said as he went to get up.

"No no mister you don't ever be sorry. Ryland needs to learn to share his mommy." Kensi said as she pulled him back down.

"Sorry Niko." Ry said upset. He still wasn't happy that he had to share his mommy.

"Come on squirt how about we go make some breakfast." Deeks suggested as he got out of bed. Ryland stood up and jumped into his arms. Deeks moved Ryland to his back and they walked out to the kitchen.

"Is Ryland mad at me?" Niko asked.

"No he is mad at me, but he will get over it. Don't feel bad it is going to take everyone a little while to come around. You didn't do anything wrong sweetie." Niko sighed and rolled over pressing his face into Kensi stomach. Kensi felt her shirt get wet and saw Niko's chest moving up and down fast.

"What's the matter baby? Why are you crying?" She asked him gently.

"I miss my mommy." Kensi thought she heard even though his reply was muffled by his sobs and her shirt. She sat up and pulled Niko with her.

"I know its hard buddy, my daddy died when I was little like you." Kensi told him.

"Do you still miss him?" Niko asked locking eyes with her.

"All the time." She said.

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"I wish I could tell you it does, but it doesn't. You start to cover the hurt with joy and happy memories. Soon it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Kensi whispered tears starting to run down her cheeks. When the tears stopped Kensi went to stand up but Niko stopped her.

"Can you hold me a little bit longer? Niko asked.

"Yes I will hold you anytime you want." Kensi said relaxing back against the headboard again. While Kensi and Niko were having a heart to heart Deeks and Ryland were busy making French toast and hash browns.

"What was that about in there? I though you were okay with Niko?" Deeks asked as Ryland beat the eggs.

"I am okay but that's my mommy." Ryland said.

"If you want Niko to be your brother that means you have to share mommy and daddy." Deeks said as they mixed everything together.

"I know but you and mommy were mine first and I don't want you to forget me." Ryland said. Deeks put the bowl down and picked Ryland up off of the counter.

"Mommy and I will never ever forget about you Ryland, we love you way too much. You were our first born child so that makes you extra special." Deeks said as he hugged Ryland tight.

"You pwomise?" Ryland asked.

"I pinky promise. Now we got French toast to make." Deeks answered and they went back to making breakfast.

"Are you ready to wear your Yedlin jersey and see him play today." Deeks asked.

"Yes I am daddy." Ryland said. The boys finished the French toast ad set the table.

"How about you go get mommy and Niko and I will put the food on the table." Deeks suggested. Ryland took off towards his parents bedroom.

"Momma bweakfast is done." Ryland said as he walked through the door. Ryland saw his mom holding Niko who was crying and he instantly felt sorry for what he had said.

"Niko I am really sowwy about before." Ryland said.

"It's okay." Niko quietly said. Ryland feeling strange backed out of his parents bedroom and went back out to the kitchen.

"Are they coming?" Deeks asked.

"I think so." He said. Kensi walked out to the dining room holding Niko and placed him in a chair. She helped Ryland into his booster seat and then sat down herself. During breakfast the boys made a plan to play superheroes and villains. When breakfast was cleared they disappeared leaving Kensi and Deeks alone in the kitchen.

"I think Niko seeing us with Ryland makes him miss his parents more." Kensi said as she sipped her coffee.

"Is that bad or good?" Deeks asked.

"Both it is good that he remembers and misses them, but bad because it is causing him pain." She said.

"There isn't much we can do about that though. We just have to make sure he enjoys his time here and hopefully he will have some good memories to take with him if he does have to leave us." Deeks said.

"I don't want him to go Deeks." Kensi whispered.

"Come here babe." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"I don't want him to leave either. I think we need to talk toHetty tomorrow and let her know that we want to keep him." Deeks suggested. Kensi nodded her head yes and hugged Deeks tighter.

"You alright princess?"

"Yes Niko and I were just talking about his mom and my dad."

"I know you miss him babe." Deeks said as he kissed her head.

"Are you ready for some fun with our boys today though?" Deeks asked.

"Our boys?" Kensi questioned.

"What?"

"I really like the sound of that." She said smiling. Deeks pressed his lips to hers and kissed her soundly.

"I love you!" He said against her lips. Her reply was a moan into his mouth which sent him over the rails. He picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving hers. Kensi had her hands underneath of his shirt caressing his chest, while his hands were all over her. Kensi finally gained some composure and pushed against his chest signalling him to back up.

"Slow down mister we don't need either of the boys to walk out here." She said still breathless.

"Oh your no fun." He teased as he kissed her one last time, before helping her off of the counter top.

"Did you talk to Ryland and ask him what that was about this morning?" Kensi asked.

"Yes he said he doesn't want us to forget him and we were his parents first." Deeks told her.

"I think we should take him out on a just Ryland and mommy and daddy day." Kensi suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." They cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and went to get dressed for the day. Kensi wore skinny jeans and a simple green and blue Seattle sounders shirt. Deeks pulled on his nice Beckham jeans and his Clint Dempsey jersey.

"Niko doesn't have a jersey to wear today." Deeks said.

"How about we let him pick one out when we get to the stadium?" Kensi asked.

"That's a good idea then he can pick what player he wants." Deeks said.

"We need to get the boys dressed." She said as she walked out of their room. Kensi took Niko into the guest bedroom and set out his jeans and a shirt. She made sure to grab a clean pair of briefs and socks before closing the door and letting him dress. She walked back to Ryland's room to help him. Niko walked out of his room with his shirt in his hand and his pants unbuttoned. He found Deeks in the living room.

"Marty will you help me I can't button my pants." Niko said demonstrating how hard it was to button them.

"Sure thing." Deeks said as he helped Niko button his pants and put on his shirt.

"When we get to the stadium you can pick a jersey just like Ryland's." Deeks told him.

"Awesome." Niko said as he walked back to his room. When Ryland was dressed the boys went back to playing superheroes and villains. Poor Monty was the bad guy again and ended up in prison. Kensi and Deeks sat on the couch looking up what. it would take to adopt Niko. They knew Hetty would help them out and with Deeks being a lawyer previously, it helped out tremendously.

**Happy New Year to everyone and thank you so much for the great reviews! They make me smile! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

After grabbing some lunch the family headed to the stadium. Deeks wanted to make sure they were on time, so they left a little early.

"Alright boys when we get out of the car you must listen to us. We don't want to lose either of you." Kensi said turning around to look at the boys in the back seat. They both shook their heads showing they understood. Kensi knew they wouldn't have any trouble, Ryland and Niko were both very well behaved.

"Alright then who is ready?" Deeks asked excitedly.

"Me!" Both boys shouted. They got out of the car and Kensi picked up Ryland as Deeks picked up Niko.

"First stop the gift shop." Deeks said as they walked towards the entrance. After security checks they headed to the Seattle Sounders gift shop. Niko decided he wanted a Sounders jersey instead of Galaxy. Niko browsed the racks for a while then decided on an Obafemi Martins jersey. With Niko's new jersey they headed to find their seats and enjoy the game. Niko andRyland were amazed when they saw Oba do his famous back flip. They cheered and shouted throughout the entire game. Kensi and Deeks couldn't stop smiling at the boys who couldn't stop smiling. With a close game of 3-2 Sounders leading and only 15 minutes left the boys were getting more excited. A couple whistles and fouls later the game ended Sounders winning. Ryland and Niko stood up and hugged each other tight while jumping up and down.

"Did you see that they won." Niko shouted over the crowds roars.

"They did! Did you enjoy that?" Kensi shouted back.

"Yes thank you." He said as he hugged her tight. She hugged him back, then grabbed Ryland for a hug after Niko went to hug Deeks.

"Did you like it Ry?" Kensi asked.

"Yes mommy!" Ryland said smiling wide and hugging her back.

"Alright crazy kids its time to get out of here." Deeks said picking up Niko and putting him on his hip. Kensi did the same with Ryland and they made their way back to the car. When they got in the car Deeks checked his phone to find 3 missed calls from Callen. Deeks redialled Callen's number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey sorry man I didn't hear my phone during the game."

"No problem. We got some new leads on the case and I was able to grab a few things from Niko's, grandpa's house. Sam and I were wondering if we could stop by?" Callen asked and filled him in.

"Yeah no problem man, how about you come over in 30 minutes and maybe we could do dinner tonight." Deeks suggested.

"Sounds good see you then." Deeks hung up the phone and drove back to their house.

"Uncle Callen and Uncle Sam are coming over in a little bit." Deeks told everyone. They made it home and had only 10 minutes before they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it I got it!" Ryland said running to the door. Knowing it was the guys Kensi and Deeks allowed him to get the door.

"Hey little dude how are you?" Callen asked picking him up."

"I's good." Ryland said hugging him. Callen passed Ryland to Sam as they walked through the door.

"Hey guys. Hey Niko." Sam greeted them. Niko waved and crawled into Kensi's lap.

"Uncle Sam we goed to a soccer game today and they winned." Ryland told him.

"That sounds like a bunch of fun." Sam said as he put Ryland on his feet.

"How about you boys go play with Monty." Kensi suggested so the team could talk. Niko jumped out of her lap and the little boys headed to play. Callen and Sam sat down.

"We have one guy Ivan, but he isn't the guy in charge. He refuses to talk so we have him in the boathouse." Callen started.

"How is Niko doing here so far?" Sam asked.

"We have had some rough times and he has cried a lot, but he is growing on all of us. We would be lying if we told you we didn't love him already." Kensi said with a smile.

"The three men we are after told Niko he could run but he would never be able to hide because they would find him." Deeks added.

"Sick bastards. Who does that to a child kill all of his family then make him run and tell him you are coming for him." Callen said baffled. "How are the night's going?"

"He feels safer when he sleeps in our bed with us. He woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare the first time he fell asleep." Deeks said.

"Poor kid has been through hell." Sam commented. "We grabbed some of his clothes and a few of his toys. They are out in the car."

"Oh good he could use them." Kensi said. Just then the boys came running out to the living room chasing the dog.

"Monty escaped!" Ryland said as he threw himself down in Callen's lap. Niko came to a rest on the couch in between Kensi and Deeks.

"Hey Niko can speak wussian wike you can." Ryland told his Uncle Callen.

"Oh can he now?" Callen asked looking at Niko. Niko nodded his head and got red in the face.

"Знаете ли вы Ryland скрипит, как маленькая девочка когда вы щекотать животик?" (Did you know Ryland squeals like a little girl when you tickle his tummy?) Callen asked looking at Niko.

"Нчет." (No) Niko said laughing.

"Смотреть дни." (Watch this) Callen said before tickling Ryland's tummy. Just as Callen had said Ryland started squealing like a little girl. Ryland tried to escape Callen's arms but he couldn't.

"Help me! Help me!" Ryland sputtered out laughing. Sam grabbed Ryland from Callen and held him upside down so Callen could tickle him some more. Ryland's laughs were contagious and soon everyone was laughing.

"Alright put my kid down before laughs up a lung." Deeks teased. Sam put Ryland down and Ry took off towards Deeks. He went behind Deeks back on the couch and used his dad as a shield.

"I am going to grab Niko's stuff someone get started on dinner I am hungry." Sam said as he got up to go to his car. Deeks went to the kitchen to make dinner. After a nice meal of fettuchini alfredo, Callen and Sam went home.

"Let's brush our teeth and put our jammies on for bed." Kensi said.

"Mommy can Niko sleep in my room wif me tonight?" Ryland asked."Mommy can Niko sleep in my room wif me tonight?" Ryland asked.

"Sure I think that will be fun." Kensi said. One story later the boys were yawning.

"Good night we love you guys." Kensi and Deeks said as they kissed them before walking to their room. They both fell asleep quickly ready to ask Hetty if they could adopt Niko in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Ryland was woken in the middle of the night by Niko's cries. Ryland had no idea what to do so he tried waking him up.

"Niko. Niko." Ryland said shaking him. Niko didn't wake. Ryland climbed out of bed and went to get his parents.

"Mommy Niko hims cryin and hims won't wake up." Ryland said as he stood next to Kensi. Kensi nudged Deeks until he woke up.

"What?" He groaned.

"Niko is having nightmares again." With that said Deeks shot up and Kensi and Ryland followed him to Ryland's room. Sure enough Nijo was thrashing around in the bed crying. Deeks didn't try to talk him awake this time he just picked Niko up and held him close.

"I've got you, you're safe now nobody is going to get you I promise." Deeks said softly in his ear as he rocked back and forth. Ryland's tense body started relaxing in Deeks muscular arms. Niko turned his head and pressed it into Deeks neck. The tears were still coming when Niko whispered "Мне жаля." (I'm sorry). Kensi understood this and placed her hand on Niko's back.

"Don't be sorry, we all get nightmares." She said softly.

"I don't want to see them anymore." Niko said.

"What was this one about?" Deeks asked still rocking him.

"It was a good dream, we were all playing in the pool, then the water turned red and mommy and daddy and papa were floating, but they were dead. The red was their blood. The blood was everywhere just like before. And the bad men caught me in a net, I tried to get out but I couldn't." Niko whispered and pressed himself closer to Deeks. Deeks looked up at Kensi locking eyes. He was trying to figure out if she knew what to do. Kensi was just as clueless as Deeks was.

"How about we go for a late night walk on the beach?" Deeks suggested knowing none of them were going to fall asleep anytime soon. Niko nodded his head yes and Kensi smiled in agreement. Deeks figured the warm breeze and sounds of the ocean helped him calm down best so why not try with Niko. When Ryland was smaller and nobody could calm him Deeks and Kensi would take him to the ocean. They would place his carseat in the sand and sit on either side of him rocking it. Ryland would always relax and soon fall asleep. Kensi always teased Deeks saying "At least we will always know whos kid he is." Kensi and Deeks decided it was okay for the boys to go in their pajamas, but they went and changed. When everyone was in car Deeks drove to his favorite spot. Kensi and Deeks walked along the shore swinging Niko and Ryland back and forth between them. They talked about soccer and superheroes, anything to keep the bad stuff off of Niko's mind. Ryland was the first to fall down and stay down Kensi laughed then joined him on the warm sand.

"You okay baby?" She asked him. Ryland nodded yes and crawled into her lap.

"Are you still mad at me for making you share your mommy?" Kensi asked she wanted to make sure Ryland was okay.

"No I's not mad anymore. Niko needs you and daddy." Ryland said.

"You still need us too, and daddy and I will always need you." Kensi told him softly.

"Mmmkay." Ryland mumbled. Kensi looked down the beach to find Deeks and Niko wrestling in the sand. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryland kissing his neck. Niko managed to escape Deeks grasp and started running towards Kensi. Deeks caught him before he could reach her and threw Niko into the air. Niko squealed and laughed with surprise. The two boys fell into the sand beside Ryland and Kensi. Deeks placed one hand over Niko's eyes as Kensi did the same with Ryland as she leaned in to kiss Deeks.

"Hey" Ryland said fighting against his mom's hand.

"Ewwie!" Niko shouted as he got up to run away. Niko and Ryland ran out of their arms and down the beach. Kensi just laughed as Deeks pulled her towards himself. They watched the boys play in the sand and talk to each other.

"I love you." Deeks whispered in her ear. Kensi turned around in his arms and pushed him back against the sand. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had. Little did they know that their boys were planing on a dog pile a little ways down the beach. When Niko said three both of them ran towards their parents, throwing themselves ontop.

"Doggie pile!" Ryland shouted as he threw himself ontop of Deeks. Niko jumped ontop of Ryland and caused both boys to fall off of them and topple into the sand. Ryland got up and tackled Niko into the sand laughing and effectively pinning him down. The two fought against one another until they were so tired they fell back and layed in the sand.

"Looks like it is time to head home." Kensi commented. Deeks stood up and picked both boys up. They curled into his chest and layed their heads down. Kensi followed Deeks back to the car and helped him place the boys into their car seats. When the family got home they all crashed in Kensi and Deeks bed.

The next morning they woke up late and had to rush to get Ryland to Julie's and Niko and themselves to work. When they arrived Hetty was waiting for them along with a woman in a pant suit. She introduced herself as Linda while shaking hands with Kensi and Deeks.

"I am the social worker assigned to Mr. Demitriyev's case." She said gesturing towards Niko.

"Niko does not have any other family in the United States and it would not be safe to send him back to Russia. So I am placing Niko in your care until the case is complete. Unless either of you have a problem with that." Hetty said.

"No of course not we would love to keep him." Kensi said as a smile appeared on her face.

"We were actually wondering if we could maybe adopt him?" Deeks asked. "I know we haven't had him that long but Kensi and I both feel it is right. I don't know what we would do if he had to leave us." Deeks added.

"I understand Mr. Deeks. We will aproavh this matter after the case is solved and Niko is safe." Hetty said. It wasn't a direct answer that they were hoping for but at least Hetty knew they wanted to adopt Niko.

"You get to come back home with us and stay for a while longer." Kensi said as she turned around to look at Niko sitting on the couch. Niko sprung up and ran to Kensi throwing his arms around her.

"I love you!" He said hugging her tight.

"I love you too Niko." Kensi said as she picked him up.

"Thank you for letting me stay with them." Niko said looking at Hetty and Linda. Deeks wrapped Kensi and Niko in a hug, kissing each of them on the head.

"Take Niko to your mother's house with Ry and report back here by 10:30, we have bad guys to catch." Hetty said waving them out the door.

"Ryland stays with my mom named Julie while we are at work. We are going to drop you off with her so you can play with Ryland." Kensi told Niko who was swinging his feet in the back seat. Kensi carried Niko into her moms house, stopping when she saw Julie and Ryland playing a board game.

"Mom this is Niko, he is the newest member of our family. After this case we are hoping to adopt him. Niko this is Grandma Julie." Kensi said. Niko waved shyly and turned back to Kensi.

"When will you be back?" He asked.

"Soon I promise." She replied setting him down. She and Deeks kissed each of the boys goodbye and headed back to work.

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas. You are all wonderful!**


	21. Chapter 21

A month later the case was over and Kensi and Deeks had signed the papers legally adopting Niko Alexander Demitriyev-Deeks. What used to be the guest bedroom was now Niko's room. Ryland had moved up to a white-green belt in Karate and Niko was signed up to play little league soccer. Kensi and Deeks were throwing a welcome to the family party for Niko. Deeks made hotdogs and hamburgers while Kensi and the boys went to the store.

"We need chips, hotdog buns, hamburger buns, soda, and the cake." Kensi said to Niko and Ryland who were both sitting in the shopping cart.

"Is Grandma Julie comin to the party?" Ryland asked.

"Yes she is. Everyone is going to be there." She told him. They finished their shopping and headed home to set up for the party. Kensi noticed that Niko was being very quiet and hadn't said much for the past 2 days. Maybe he is just nervous for the party today she thought.

"Kens, can you bring me a pan so I can put the hamburgers in it please." Deeks called from the back patio. Kensi grabbed the disposable pan and took it outside to him. After giving him the pan she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back. Deeks knew something was bothering his wife, he could tell by the way she didn't fully relax when she hugged him.

"You ready for this excitment today babe?" Deeks asked as he finished putting the hamburgers in the pan.

"Yes I imagine it will be a blast and the boys will have fun." She said. Deeks turned around and faced her placing his hands on her hips.

"What's on your mind?" Deeks asked.

"Niko has been really quite all day and I'm just worried that maybe he doesn't want this anymore."

"Did you ask him? It is not to late to cancel the party." Deeks said not understanding what Kensi was getting at.

"No Deeks I mean what if he doesn't want to live here with us anymore?" Kensi said watching him as his thoughts clicked into place.

"He has been pretty distant and quiet hasn't he?" Deeks realized.

"Yes and I am worried. What if he doesn't want to stay here anymore?" She asked still worried.

"Hey let's not jump to conclusions, maybe there is something else going on that he hasn't told us about." Deeks said pulling Kensi closer to wrap his arms around her. She sighed when her head hit his shoulder and relaxed just a bit.

"How about we talk to him and ask him what's going on." Deeks suggested.

"Before or after the party?"

"Before, just in case he doesn't want to have the party." He said. Deeks turned back around and shut off the grill. He carried the pans of hotdogs and hamburgers inside followed by Kensi. They made their way downstairs stopping in Ryland's room to check on him. Ryland was coloring a picture at his desk.

"No you can't see yet." Ryland said quickly trying to cover his paper.

"Okay okay we are not looking." Deeks said as he and Kensi backed out of his room chuckling. They found Niko's door closed which was unusual, but then again things hadn't been right for the past few days.

"Niko can we come in?" Deeks asked knocking on the door.

"Uh-huh." Niko said through the closed door. Deeks opened the door to find Niko sitting on his bead holding his sea turtle, who he named Crush after watching Finding Nemo.

"Are you alright bud, you have been really quite and weird these last few days?" Kensi asked coming to sit down on the bed next to him. Deeks stayed where he was and leaned against the door crossing his arms.

"I'm okay I have just been thinking." Niko replied.

"What about little man?" Deeks asked as he sat on the other side of Niko.

"Just things." Niko said quietly.

"Well we are always here if you need to talk or have any questions." Deeks told the boy realizing Niko wasn't going ask them what he really wanted without a little push. Deeks and Kensi went to get up to walk out of his room when Niko stopped them.

"Wait." Niko said looking at both of them. Kensi and Deeks sat back down looking at each other.

"Marty will my mommy and daddy be mad if I call you guys mommy and daddy?" He asked looking at the floor. Niko looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't.

"No I don't think they will be mad buddy. You don't have to call us mom and dad though, Marty and Kensi is just fine." Deeks told him. "If you wanted to call us King and Queen that would be okay to." Niko laughed at him. "My point is you can call us whatever you want to and nobody will be mad at you. You choose what is best for you." Deeks added.

"Marty and I are not trying to replace your parents buddy. Nobody can ever replace them, they were and still are your mommy and daddy, even If you can't see them anymore. We love you and always want the best for you, that will never change." Kensi said.

"I just don't want anybody to be mad at me." Niko said again. Deeks got off of the bed and crouched down in front of Niko looking him in the eyes.

"Hey nobody gets to be mad at you. This is your choice, and if anybody is mad at you they are going to have to talk to me and Kensi." Deeks said pulling Niko into a hug.

"Okay daddy." Niko said as he hugged him back. Deeks heart skipped a beat at the sound of Niko calling him daddy and Deeks hugged Niko tighter. His heart did the same thing when Ryland first said daddy too. Kensi was all smiles as she rubbed his back and completely relaxed knowing Niko was happy and didn't want to leave. Kensi was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Deeks and Niko stand up to walk out of the room.

"Kens are you coming?" Deeks asked getting no reply.

"Mommy." Niko called to her. Kensi looked up and realized they were about to leave her. She fell even more in love with the little boy who called her mommy. She stood up and walked over to him picking him up and kissing him. Deeks laughed and hugged both of them.

"We have a party to celebrate you two." Deeks said still not leaving the bear hug he was giving both of them.

"Let's go get Ryland and head upstairs." Deeks said pulling back and walking out of the room. Kensi put Niko down and followed Deeks across the hall to Ryland's room.

"It's party time Ry!" Deeks shouted as he walked into Ryland's room. Ryland jumped up and held his arms in the air for Deeks to pick him up. The four of them made their way upstairs just as the door bell was ringing. Deeks walked over with Ryland still in his arms and opened the door.

"Hi Grandma." Ryland said waving.

"Hi little guy." She said stepping into the house with a big present.

"What that?" Ryland asked

"It is a present for the whole family." Julie said.

"Can we open it?" Niko asked from Kensi's arms.

"Yes you can." Julie said as Ryland and Niko both squirmed out of their parents arms. Kensi and Deeks let the boys open the present. Julie had gotten them a big picture frame with a picture of the family in it.

"Thank you mom it is beautiful." Kensi said as she hugged her mom.

"We can hang it up in the family room." Deeks said hugging Julie. Deeks took the picture and put it in a safe place until he could hang it up as the rest if the guests arrived. Niko really took to Callen sticking with him most if the afternoon. It helped having someone else besides himself that he could speak in Russian with. Callen thought it was a good idea for Kensi and Deeks to learn Russian also, so they could understand Niko when he was upset. Niko was really good about speaking English, but if he got upset or hurt he spoke in Russian. Kensi and Deeks had to call Callen six times already so he could come translate and try to calm Niko down. The party went quite well and soon the only people left were the Deeks.

"Did you guys have a good time today?" Kensi asked the boys who were playing with legos on the floor in the living room. Both boys nodded their heads and went back to building.

"How does it feel to be a Demitriyev-Deeks?" Deeks asked Niko.

"I really like it daddy." Niko said standing up and walking over to Deeks. He crawled into his fathers lap and watched his brother build legos. Deeks and Kensi could be more happy and content with their little family.


	22. Chapter 22

While Ryland was building legos he suddenly remembered the picture he drew earlier in the day. He shot up and ran towards his room. When he came back out he had the picture in his hands.

"I drawled this for you mommy and daddy." Ryland said showing his parents the picture. The picture had Ryland, Deeks, Niko, Kensi, and Monty all playing at the beach.

"It is super cool, I love it squirt." Deeks said. Kensi stood up and told Ryland to follow her up stairs. When they were upstairs she went into the kitchen and grabbed a magnet down.

"Hang it up on the fridge." She said as she handed him the magnet. Ryland smiled brightly and placed his picture on the fridge.

"I love that picture so much thank you." She told him as she knelt down and hugged him.

"Yous welcome!" He said. They walked back down stairs and joined Niko and Deeks.

"Mommy haved me put it on fridge!" Ryland told his dad and brother excitedly.

"So Little Prince your birthday is in 20 days." Deeks said. "What would you like to do?"

"I no know." He said.

"When is my birthday?" Niko asked.

"Your birthday is January 30, so not for a while baby." Kensi said.

"Oh then I will be six!" Niko said holding up three fingers on each hand.

"Yes you will be." Deeks said giving Niko a high five.

"What kind of party do you want to have Ry?" Kensi asked.

"Paw patwol or maybe supaheroes." He said.

"Sounds good we will have to go shoppin for your party stuff soon." Kensi said. While Kensi and Ryland were talking Deeks had started to bounce Niko on his knee causing him to laugh and giggle.

"Daa-dddy-no-oo-more!" Niko said as his words were broken up by Deeks bouncing him up and down. Deeks stopped bouncing his knee and started swinging it back and forth. Niko grabbed onto the sides of his pant leg and held on.

"Ahhh mommy help me. Daddy is crazy!" Niko yelled out to her. Kensi stood up and grabbed Niko off of Deeks leg. Deeks stood up and grabbed Ryland.

"Now I have Ryland what are you gonna do about that?" Deeks asked.

"Mommy, Niko hewlp meeee." Ryland cried as Deeks ran up the stairs.

"Uh oh we better go get him." Niko said as he grabbed Kensi's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Kensi and Niko heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Follow me and be very quiet." She whispered. Ryland was standing in the shower laughing when Kensi opened the shower door.

"Mommy!" Ryland shouted as she steped in the shower to pick him up.

"Where is your daddy?" She asked him.

"His daddy is right here." Deeks said stepping out of the towel closet and turning the shower nozel on causing Kensi and Ryland to scream. Deeks knowing he was in trouble picked up Niko and ran outside. When Kensi finally got the water turned off her and Ryland were completely soaken wet and cold.

"When we get your daddy, we are going to give him the ultimate pay back." Kensi said.

What's is we gonna do?" Ryland asked wiping his face with his hands.

"I think we should get the spray cheese and whipped cream and spray him down." Kensi said.

"Yeah!" Ryland shouted throwing his fists in the air. They made their way to the kitchen and got what they needed before heading out the back door. Kensi had heard the back door shut and knew exactly where he was going. Deeks and Niko took refuge behind the shed. Kensi armed with spray cheese and Ryland armed with spray whipped cream each took one side of the shed.

"Niko run." Kensi yelled as she and Ryland covered Deeks in cheese and whipped creme.

"I surrender." Deeks said holding his hands up before wiping his face. Niko couldn't stop laughing from behind Kensi. She handed him the cheese can and let him spray Deeks down with Ryland. Monty feeling left out came over and started licking Deeks clean.

"Ahh Monty down boy. Knock it off." Deeks laughed as he pushed Monty off of himself. Deeks stood up and made a dash to get to Kensi. Kensi anticipated his move and stuck her foot out causing Deeks to trip.

"Really babe that was just mean." Deeks pouted from his spot on the lawn.

"You think that is mean." Kensi asked as she laughed.

"Come on boys we have dinner to make and dry clothes to put on." She grabbed each of their hands and walked back towards the house.

"Oh and Deeks don't you dare think about coming in the house with that all over you." She said gesturing towards the mess he was covered in.

"How am I supposed to get clean?" He asked.

"There is a hose right there." She said pointing to it. Deeks gawked at her as she turned and headed inside the house. After Kensi and Ryland were in dry clothes and she had made the boys a sandwich with chips for dinner, she grabbed a towel and put it out on the patio for Deeks.

"Did you make me food too?" Deeks asked hopeful.

"Haha your real funny Shaggy, me make you dinner." She laughed at him.

"You wound me princess, but I still love you." Deeks tried being sweet.

"Yeah yeah yeah I love you too Shaggy. She smiled at him and went back inside. She did make Deeks a plate, it was sitting on the table next to Ryland and Niko's plates. When Deeks finally came inside and changed his clothes he walked out to the kitchen to find his dinner.

"You do love me fern." He said as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry for making you take a cold shower." He whispered in her ear. He leaned in for a kiss but Kensi ducked out of his reach and headed for the family room. Ryland was showing Niko some punching and kicking combos he had learned in Karate.

"Don't hurt your brother please Ryland." Kensi said.

"He can't hurt me he is weak." Niko said. Ryland not liking the fact that Niko thought he was weak grabbed his hand and flipped him. Once Niko was on his back Ryland moved quickly and placed him in an arm bar. Niko who had his breath knocked out was gasping for air crying and trying to get away.

"I am not weak." Ryland said beyond mad at his brother.

"Ryland release him now." Kensi said sternly. She was shocked and proud all at the same time. Ryland released Niko and ran off to his room slamming the door. Kensi helped Niko to his feet and checked him over before sending him upstairs with Deeks.

"Ryland I am coming in." Kensi said softly as she opened the door. Ryland was sitting on the edge if his bed with his fists balled up.

"Why are you so angry Little Prince?" She asked.

"I'm not weak hims think I am but I's not." Ryland told her.

"Don't worry Ry you showed him your not weak." Kensi said as she sat down beside him.

"Did I hurwt hims?" He asked realizing what he had done.

"No buddy you didn't, but next time don't get so angry and use your Karate." Kensi said softly.

"I's sorry momma."

"You have to apologize to your brother not me." Kensi said. Ryland had calmed down enough to where his hands wernt in fists anymore.

"By the way those were some awesome moves, just don't use them on your brother." Kensi said. Ryland smiled and got up to apologize to Niko. When Ryland got upstairs Niko was still crying.

"What did you do to him?" Deeks asked obviously upset with Ryland. Ryland who was going to apologize turned around and started crying himself. Kensi picked him up and glared at Deeks.

"What I'm the bad guy here?" Deeks asked.

"No you're not but do you even know what happened?" Kensi asked rubbing Ryland's back trying to soothe him.

"Yeah Ryland flipped him and put him in a hold that he isn't supposed to use unless he is at Karate." Deeks said.

"Niko tell your father why Ryland did it to you." Kensi said looking at her other son who had his face burried in Deeks chest. Niko started telling the story but he said it all in Russian.

"Niko speak English please your father can't understand you." Kensi said softly. Niko sighed in frustration and began the story over agin but in English this time.

"Ryland was showing me moves when mommy told him not to hurt me. I said he couldn't hurt me because he was weak, then he flipped me." Niko said.

"Oh" Deeks said realizing that even though what Ryland did was unacceptable he had reason to.

"I'm sorry Ryland I didn't know." Deeks said as he stood up with Niko. Ryland turned his head away from Deeks and closed his eyes.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Ry." Deeks tried. Ryland turned his head back around and looked at Niko.

"I's sorry I hurwt yous." He said.

"I'm sorry I said you were weak, your not weak." Niko said. The boys had stopped crying and went back to playing with each other.

"Why won't he forgive me Kens?" .

"Deeks I had already talked to him and things were fine, he was coming up here to apologize not get into more trouble." Kensi told him.

"How was I to know that?" Deeks asked.

"You wernt supposed to know, but you wernt supposed to jump down his throat before you knew the whole story either." Kensi said.

"Uggghhh" Deeks groaned.

"Go and talk to him, everything will be fine." Kensi got the boys ready for bed and kissed them goodnight before Deeks went in to talk to Ryland.

"Hey squirt I really am sorry." Deeks said.

"Does you love Niko more than me's?" Ryland asked still not looking at his dad.

"No I could never." Deeks replied upset that Ryland would think such a thing.

"Then why you bees mad at me for huwrting hims?" Ryland asked.

"I was mad because I didn't know Niko had hurt you first. You know that you are stronger than him and I never thought you would hurt him Ryland. I saw that he was hurt and I just wanted to help Jim and make him feel better. I am sorry buddy please forgive me." Ryland rolled over and looked at his dad.

"I'm sorry daddy he was teasing me and I got angry." Ryland said as tears rolled down his red cheeks. Deeks picked him up and hugged him.

"No I am sorry for making you think I love Niko more." Deeks said holding Ryland close.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Ry." Deeks said as he placed Ryland back in bed.

"Good night buddy." Deeks said as he closed the door and shut off the light. Deeks said good night to Niko and then headed to bed himself.

**I know I have said this before but thank you for the reviews they really do brighten my day and make me smile. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"Did your talk with Ryland go okay?" Kensi asked as Deeks crawled into bed.

"Uh huh we are all good now." Deeks said pulling Kensi against him. Kensi snuggled in and began placing kisses on his bare chest. She moved up and began kissing his neck and biting him.

"Is this your apology for spraying me down and tripping me earlier?" Deeks asked grabbing her by her hips flipping her on top of himself.

"If that is what you want this to be." She said seductively. Deeks smiled and pulled her lips to his. Kensi moaned into his mouth before latching down on his bottom lip. Deeks flipped them over and hovered over her. Kensi could feel every curve of his muscular body and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. She pulled her mouth away from his and brought his head down to whisper in his ear.

"Who needs a cold shower now?" She asked as she pushed Deeks off of herself and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Kennnsiii." Deeks groaned and scooted closer to her.

"Deeeekkksss." She teased. Deeks reached under the covers and tickled the sides of her stomach. Kensi tried to jerk away but only wound up against his chest again.

"See babe you can't resist me." Deeks managed before his mouth attacked hers in one of the best kisses the pair had ever shared. Deeks pulled back just a little to look in her eyes. He was seeing stars and was still breathless. With one look at Kensi he knew she felt the same way.

"This can be my apology if you let it be." Deeks said huskily. Kensi smiled and straddled his hips.

"You do owe me an apology don't you?" Kensi asked.

"Yes now let me love you, without you trying to run away from me." Deeks said as he brought his hands up and placed them in her hair.

"I think that could be arranged." She smirked at him pulling him into a breathtaking kiss.

...

Everyone slept in rather late on Sunday having such an intense Saturday the day before. When Kensi awoke she had her back pressed against Deeks warm chest. Not wanting to wake him up just yet she turned and wrapped her arms around his middle relaxing again. Deeks subconsciously pulled her close and tightened his arms around her. Kensi couldn't help but think that she was extremely lucky with two beautiful boys and one amazing husband.

"Do we have to move at all today?" Deeks voice broke through the morning silence.

"Unfortunately we do. We happen to be the parents of two little boys who I imagine will be waking up soon. I am also going shopping with Nell today." Kensi reminded him.

"I remember when it was just us on the weekend and we could stay in bed all day naked I must add, without interruptions." Deeks said reminiscing. Kensi smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"CRASH!"

Both Kensi and Deeks jumped up grabbing their clothes and guns before running out to the kitchen where they heard the noise. Niko was standing on the counter looking down at the toaster that had just fallen. Kensi and Deeks lowered their weapons and stood there sat Hong the scene in front of them.

"Uh oh hopefully mommy and daddy didn't hear that." He said to Ryland who was picking up the toaster. The boys were oblivious to the fact that their parents were standing in the kitchen watching them.

"What are you two doing?" Deeks asked. Ryland dropped the toaster again and Niko almost fell off of the counter.

"Ahh daddy." Ryland shouted.

"They must have heard us." Niko thought out loud.

"Yes "they" did hear you." Kensi said as she walked over and grabbed Niko off of the counter.

"What were you doing up there Niko?" Kensi asked.

"Ry and I wanted a pop tart mommy." He said.

"Why didn't you come ask us for help?" Deeks asked walking over and picking up the toaster.

"I'm a big boy I wanted to do it." Niko said showing his muscles.

Kensi chuckled. "You are a big boy but how about next time we ask for help okay." Kensi suggested.

"Mmmkay." He hummed nodding his head. Deeks got the pop tarts off of the top shelf and gave Niko and Ryland each a pack.

"Also no climbing on the counters one of you could have gotten hurt badly." Deeks said kissing each one of his boys on the head. The boys ate their breakfast as Deeks made Kensi and himself an omlete while she showered.

"How about we go to the water park today?" Deeks asked. He got an outstanding yes from both boys.

"Well one of you has to ask mommy." Deeks said.

"I will!" Ryland said running off toward his parents room. Kensi was applying makeup when Ryland came running into their room.

"Mommy can we goes to the water park today?" He asked.

"Ohh I don't know what did daddy say?" She asked.

"Hims said we had to ask you." Ryland told her.

"Go tell your daddy to come here." She told him. Ryland ran off to get Deeks. Kensi was zipping up her makeup bag when she heard Deeks enter the bathroom, then she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Yes babe?" Deeks asked from behind her.

"Do you really want to take the boys to the water park today?" She asked.

"Yes it won't be for the whole day." Deeks said hugging her tighter. "Instead of shopping with Nell today you could put on my favorite bikini and join us." Deeks suggested kissing her neck.

"I think not. You go have fun with the boys and please please, be nice also don't let either of our children drown." Kensi said turning around and running her hands up his chest and into his hair.

"Your lack of faith in me with our kids hurts Kens." Deeks said dropping voice and his hands from her waist. He bent his head down and looked at the ground.

"Deeks it's not lack of faith. You are an amazing father both of our kids and I know that, I am just protective of what is mine." She said hoping he understood. He just kept looking at the floor. Kensi grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look at her.

"Babe look at me. I love you and trust you it is everyone else that will be at that water park I don't trust. There is also two rambunctious toddlers and only one handsome daddy." She said as she locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Overprotective mama bear, I've got your back and our boys backs I won't let anything happen to them today or any other day for that matter. I don't see why you are worried about the boys when you should be worrying about all of those ladies who think your husband is a delicious piece of meat!" Deeks teased to lighten the mood.

"Remember the part where I said I was protective over what is mine? You are mine." She growled, grabbing his ass and claiming his mouth with hers. She broke the kiss and hugged him laying her head down on his chest.

"I like being yours. You are also quite adorable when you are protective and jealous." Deeks said sounding a little cheesy.

"Hey Deeks." She whispered.

"Yes princess."

"I love you!" She said. He chuckled before saying it back and kissing her one more time before leaving the bathroom.

"Can we go daddy?" Niko asked as soon as his father reappeared.

"Mommy said yes. Go get your swimming shorts on." He said to the boys who were smiling wide. The boys disappeared and Deeks went back in his room to change, while Kensi helped the boys.

"Alright little men mommy is going shopping with Aunty Nell today. Be good for your daddy and no fighting or running off." She said.

"Bye mommy I am gonna miss you." Ryland said flinging himself in her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you too Little Prince. You go have fun with daddy and I will see you in no time." She said hugging him tight. Niko joined in on the hugging.

"Alright I have to go." She said trying to break free of their embrace. Niko and Ryland just hugged her tighter.

"I love you guys but you have to let me go if you want me to come back." She laughed and managed to make it out the front door.

"Alright we are all ready let's load up in the car." Deeks said grabbing the bag of towels and sunscreen.


	24. Chapter 24

Kensi wanted to finish shopping early so she could go to the water park with her boys. While Kensi was rushing with her shopping, Deeks and the boys were having a blast.

"Daddy me want to go again." Ryland said as Deeks caught him as he went down the slide.

"Catch me too daddy!" Niko yelled from the top of the slide. The boys played and chased each other around laughing for the next hour and a half.

"Hey boys how about we dry off and get a snack." He suggested. After the three of them were dry they headed to the snack bar. Deeks bought slushies and a big pretzel with cheese to share. The boys were all eating at a picnic table when a blonde with a nice body approached them. The boys were in deep conversation about what slide to go down next and never even realized the woman.

"What's your name handsome?" The blonde asked putting her hand on Deeks bicep.

"The name is happily married." Deeks said holding up his left hand with his silver wedding band.

"Well your wife must be pretty dumb to let you out in public without a shirt and believe that you won't do anything." She said overstepping the boundaries that she originally overstepped by placing her hand on Deeks.

"That was- " Deeks began to say but was cut off by Ryland and Niko.

"My mommy is not dumb. That's not a very nice word." Niko said crossing his arms.

"My mommy is a badass and hers will beat you up." Ryland said. Niko gasped and Deeks just laughed.

"Bad word Ryland." Niko said.

"Well daddy say hers a badass so I think her is too." Ryland said proud of himself.

"Yeah she is and she will beat you up and so will our daddy so don't be mean to our mommy." Niko said agreeing with Ryland that their mom was indeed a badass.

"For your information my wife is the most amazing woman in my world, so stop being disrespectful and leave." Deeks said swinging his arm out in a motion to suggest that she walk away.

"You need to control your child's mouth." The woman said as she turned around bumping right into Kensi. Kensi had showed up in time to see this woman put her hands on her husband. Knowing Deeks would prefer to handle the situation himself, she stayed back watching.

"Uhh excuse me, move." The woman said rudely and obviously pissed off that she was turned down and told off by two kids.

"No excuse me." Kensi said she moved over just a tad to let the lady walk by then she turned and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell bitch get off of me. Who the hell are you?" The woman asked when Kensi didn't move.

"I am that little boy who needs to watch his mouth's mother. I am also the wife of handsome you had your hands all over." Kensi said in a sassy way.

"Whatever bitch you have him he wasn't interested in me." the blonde said trying to move.

"Don't ever disrespect me or my family again or anyone else's family for that matter." Kensi said warningly.

"What are you some cop or something fuck off." She said. Kensi laughed at her and letting go and saying "You have no idea bitch!" Then Kensi walked over to her husband who was staring at her obviously in shock.

"Mommy!" Both boys shouted running and hugging her.

"Hi there boys. Are you having fun with daddy?" She asked.

"Yes until that mean lady came over here." Niko told his mom pointing to the woman who was now glaring at their family.

"Hers sayed you was dumb." Ryland said still upset that someone could say something so mean about his momma.

"It's okay Little Prince, some people are just mean. We have to learn to ignore them and the mean things they say." Kensi told him.

"Yeah ignore them cause that is exactly what you just did." Deeks teased. Kensi turned and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I got upset when she had her hands on you." Kensi admitted quietly. Deeks wrapped her in a warm hug, his swim shorts were still wet but Kensi didn't mind.

"We have been married six years and you still get jealous even when our boys and I had the situation completely handled." Deeks said.

"You still get jealous too Shaggy, plus I'm never going to stop even though I know you are mine not everyone does." She said as she relaxed against him and watched their children eat the pretzel.

"Okay you win." Deeks said as they pulled apart and sat back down.

"Boys thank you very much for helping daddy out with that mean lady and standing up for mommy." Kensi said."But next time no bad words even if your daddy says them." Kensi said giving Deeks an its all your fault look. She then stole some of the pretzel the boys were eating.

"Mommy our pwetzel." Ryland said before batting her hand away.

"You're my Ryland so the pretzel is mine too." Kensi said picking the small boy up and spinning him around.

"Otay." Ryland tried to say but his words were lost with laughter. After a couple more hours filled with fun the family headed home. The boys rushed off to play downstairs leaving Kensi and Deeks in the upstairs living room. Deeks sat down first putting one knee up and letting his other leg dangle off of the couch. He motioned for Kensi to come sit with him. She did just that and rested against his chest relaxing and closing her eyes.

"You know you are the only girl I will ever look at the way I do." Deeks told her.

"Yes and you are the only man I will look at the way I look at you." Kensi repeated.

"And how exactly do you look at me?" Deeks asked.

"Like you are the only man who has the key to my heart. Well besides Niko and Ryland, they each hold a key too." Kensi whispered.

"You also look at me like you want to rip my clothes off most of the time." Deeks teased.

"You have an amazing body and its a shame to see it covered." Kensi joked. They sat there for a little while longer before Kensi broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Kensi I want a little girl to call my Little Princess." Deeks said. Kensi had known this from the time after Ryland was born. Deeks had always mentioned that he wanted to call a little girl his Little Princess like she calls Ryland her Little Prince.

"I know you do babe." Kensi said looking up at him. "Now is not the right time though. We just got Niko and Ryland is about to turn 4. You will have a Little Princess though I promise. The sooner the better too." Kensi said turning around kissing him.

"God I love you so freaking much woman." Deeks stated.

"Good because I love you just as much." Kensi said.

"My sexiness makes drives you nuts doesn't it?" Deeks joked.

"It definitely does something." Kensi joked back.

"You know the boys are downstairs and we could practice our baby making skills." Deeks suggested hoping Kensi would agree.

"Like you need any practice!" She said grinning widely.

"Well it never hurt anyone to practice what they are already good at did it?" Deeks asked

"No I guess not but sorry babe not gonna happen right now." She said making him pout.

"Ohh grow up! You're worse than the boys when they don't get something they want." She teased.

"I already have everything I want." Deeks said kissing her mouth. When the kiss got more intense and Deeks was reaching up her shirt she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"Sweet talking isn't gonna get you anywhere baby." She said before lightly kissing him and getting up.

"If I am recalling right my sweet talking had something to do with why we are married. Is it just me who is remembering all of those nicknames and the flirting. I must say you really seemed to enjoy all the metaphors." Deeks reminded her.

"Your talking may have had something to do with our marriage, but many other things were also included in the package." Kensi winked at him and walked into the kitchen. Deeks jumped up and followed after her.

"The package huh? You think I am a package?" Deeks asked somewhat confused but still wanted to give his wife a hard time.

"I mean everything about you and everything about us. When it is all put together it is quite a nice package." Kensi informed him as she leaned down to get a pop tart wrapper that had fallen earlier that morning. Deeks had a quite a wonderful view of her ass and commented on it.

"Your ass makes our package nicer!" Deeks leered at her.

"Deeks knock it off I'm being serious here." She said.

"Ohh I'm being serious too." Deeks said winking at her.

"What are you making for dinner beach boy?" Kensi asked him.

"I'm not sure I was think-" Deeks was cut off by Monty whining.

"He probably needs to go out." She said walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Deeks come here." Kensi called. Deeks walked into the living room to see what his wife needed. When he got there he didn't need to ask what was wrong. Monty was covered in red, yellow, blue, and black paint. He was whining and lifting up his paws that were covered. Kensi and Deeks both looked at each other before running towards the stairs.

"Monty stay." Deeks yelled ad they disappeared following the trail off dog prints. Niko and Ryland were standing in the downstairs kitchen covered in paint themselves pressing their hands to everything. The boys were laughing and showed no signs of stopping until Ryland ran into Kensi. With one look he knew he was in big trouble. Neither Kensi or Deeks knew what to say. The house, the dog, the kids everything was covered in paint. Niko stopped laughing when he realized Ryland had stopped laughing too.

"Uh ohhh." Niko said looking at Deeks who looked mad. The boys stood there staring at their parents waiting for one of them to say something and Kensi and Deeks stood there waiting for one or the other to say something first. The house was completely silent until Kensi spoke up.

"Deeks take one of the boys up stairs and give him a shower. Do not interrogate or decide anything before talking with me. I will do the same. Grab a bag on your way to put his clothes in." She said placing her hand on his chest shaking her head. Deeks nodded and looked back at the boys. Deeks picked up Niko and carried him upstairs so he didn't get anymore paint on anything. Kensi picked up Ryland and took him to the bathroom downstairs. Kensi showered Ryland and wrapped him in a bath towel. Neither of them spoke trying to figure out what to do.

"I's sowwy mommy." Ryland said after he was clean. Kensi looked at him and nodded her head showing him she understood but saying nothing.

"I want you to stay in your room until daddy or I come back to get you." Kensi said before shutting the door and heading upstairs. Niko and Deeks were just as silent and Ryland and Kensi were. Deeks carried Niko out all clean and in a bath towel.

"Go downstairs stay away from the paint and put on clean clothes. Then I want you to stay in your room until your dad or I come and get you." Kensi said giving him the same instructions she gave Ryland. Niko nodded his head in understanding and walked down the stairs.

**Oh no the Deeks boys are in some serious trouble! As always a big thank you to all of you! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"What the hell do we do?" Deeks asked after Niko made it down the stairs.

"I have no idea." Kensi said still slightly in shock from the whole situation.

"Give Monty a bath and I will start cleaning up the paint." Kensi said.

"And the boys?" Deeks asked.

"Leave them be until everything is cleaned up and we decide what we are going to do. It is also a good idea for us to breathe before we go in there and say something we will regret later." Kensi said grabbing a bucket and the carpet cleaner. Deeks nodded and retrieved Monty from the living room bathing him just as he did Niko. Had Kensi actually voiced her opinion she would have to crying children and an upset household, so she decided breathing was the best option at the moment. She also needed to think about confronting the boys without being mean. After all they are only 5 and 3.

"What were your brother's thinking Mont. And look at you they covered you. It is going to be a long night." Deeks said to Monty while cleaning him up. The dog just sat there looking unamused and very unhappy with what his little masters had done. Kensi was glad last year for Christmas her mom had gotten washable paint for Ryland. It came off of the walls and the tile as well as the kitchen appliances easily, but the carpet was a whole other story.

"Where can I help?" Deeks asked coming down the stairs. He put Monty in the backyard so he didn't get into anymore paint.

"Take the carpet spray and spray down all of the paint spots." Kensi said handing him the bottle.

"What exactly are we going to say to the kids?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to punish them." Kensi said scrubbing the floor.

"I say all art supplies especially paint are taken away for a week and the boys have to stay in their rooms for the rest of the day and night." Deeks said.

"Alright sounds good to me. We will go talk with them after all of this is cleaned up." She said agreeing with him. After spraying everything down and running the carpet cleaner over all of the paint spots, the house looked normal again. Deeks was standing in the kitchen dumping the bucket when Kensi came up behind him and placed her forehead on his back.

"The worst part of being a parent is punishing the kids." Kensi groaned. Deeks chuckled and turned around to face her.

"What the hell were our children thinking?" Deeks asked her.

"I have not a damn clue. Which one do you think suggested it?" Kensi asked.

"I'm going to go with one of them had an idea and the other had an idea, so together they came up with this." Deeks said.

"Ughhh we really need to watch our kids better!" Kensi said laughing just a bit.

"Toushe! Let's go get this over with." Deeks said grabbing Kensi's hand and heading towards the hallway.

"Which one first?" Deeks asked.

"Niko then we will see if their stories match up." Kensi suggested. The came to a stop at Niko's door each of them taking a deep breath before Deeks opened the door. Niko was sitting on his bed with his feet dangling off the side resting on his soccer ball. His back was to Kensi and Deeks and his head was down. Niko didn't look up or even acknowledge his parents.

"Niko what were you thinking with painting everything?" Deeks asked. Silence was all they got, Niko wasn't speaking to them.

"Niko your father asked you a question." Kensi said sternly. Still nothing. Kensi realized Deeks was becoming upset and she said, "That's fine Niko don't talk but you are not allowed to leave your room unless you need to go to the bathroom or it is dinnertime. When you want to talk just open the door and tell us we might let you come out earlier." Kensi added. This didn't phase him or spike a reaction so Kensi and Deeks left him be and moved on to Ryland. Ryland was crying when they entered his room. Deeks and Kensi both looked at each other knowing this was going to break their hearts but it needed to be done. It took everything Kensi had to not pick up her little guy and hold him close. Deeks was struggling with the same feelings so he grabbed Kensi's hand.

"Ryland what were you and Niko thinking painting everything?" Deeks asked softly. Ryland looked at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Me don know." He said very quietly. Kensi and Deeks didn't want to interogate the boys, even though they were upset about the mess. Deeks stopped the questions and explained the punishment to Ryland.

"Alright no more art supplies for a week, which means no coloring or painting until next Sunday." Deeks started to tell him.

"Even at grandma's?" Ry asked.

"Yes even at grandma's." Kensi said breaking his heart.

"You also have to stay in room for the rest of the day unless you need to use the bathroom." Deeks finished telling him the rest of his punishment. Ryland was still crying when Deeks finished. Kensi walked over and pulled him into her arms.

"Do you understand why you are in trouble Little Prince?" Kensi asked.

"Cause me painted the walls and Monty." Ryland said laying his head on his moms chest.

"Yes you're right. Mommy and daddy are not upset anymore but you do have to stay in here alright." Kensi said kissing his head.

"I's sowwy." Ryland said.

"We know you are Ry." Deeks said taking Ryland out of Kensi's arms and hugging him. Deeks placed Ryland back on the bed and he and Kensi walked out of his room.

"Ohh that about killed me Kens. Did you see his little face?" Deeks told her as they made it to the living room.

"I know but he has to know what he did was wrong." Kensi said falling on the couch.

"When do you think Niko will talk?" Deeks asked. He was concerned, but Niko always acted strange with gettin into trouble.

"I'm not sure let's just give him a bit to himself then we will go back in there and see if he ready." Kensi said moving over so Deeks could join her on the couch. Kensi pushed Deeks down so he was laying mostly flat on the couch and she on one half of his chest.

"Are you going to sleep?" Deeks asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Nope just getting comfy." She said. Deeks chuckled knowing she would probably fall asleep within the next hour.

"What are we going to do for Ryland's birthday?" Kensi asked.

"Does he deserve a birthday!" Deeks said completely joking.

"Kensi smacked him hard on the chest.

"Yes he deserves a birthday. Kids do stupid things. Today just happened to be the day that Ryland and Niko chose to be stupid." Kensi informed him.

"I was kidding babe, I was pretty surprised that you didn't yell at all today." Deeks said realizing that Kensi stayed pretty calm.

"I wanted to yell believe me I did. I just don't ever want the boys to be scared to do something because they know we will yell. I figured how we handled it today was good." Kensi said softly.

"Yeah your right yelling was one thing I hated my father for." Deeks said quietly. Kensi hugged his one side tighter and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"So Ryland's birthday." Kensi restated.

"We could do a party in the backyard or maybe at the beach." Deeks suggested.

"The beach sounds great he will love that. I was thinking for a present maybe Niko could go with Callen and you and I could take Ryland and do whatever he wants." Kensi voiced her thoughts to him.

"Sounds like fun. I wanted to get him the new soccer Lego set too." Deeks had seen it in a commercial and knew Ryland would love it.

"I think he will go nuts." Kensi said smiling. They layed there in absolute silence wrapped in each others arms.

"It's way to quiet without the kids out here." Deeks said. Kensi nodded her head and got up.

"Let's go see if Niko is willing to talk to us." Deeks followed Kensi into his room. As soon as Niko saw them he turned and faced the other wall.

"Niko stop it you're not in any serious trouble we just want to talk to you." Kensi said softly even though she was growing more frustrated with the way that Niko was acting.

"Well you are mad because you locked me in my room." Niko finally spoke. This made Deeks almost lose his temper.

"We did not lock you in your room Niko, there isn't even a lock on the door. You're in here because you painted the walls, the dog, the kitchen, and yourself." Deeks said in a sharp tone crossing his arms. Kensi placed a hand on Deeks chest and told him to calm down. She was very curious why Niko had thought they locked him in his room.

"Why would you think we locked you in here Niko?" Kensi asked.

"Papa locked me in my room when I did bad. He wouldn't let me out for days." Niko said as the tears started falling. Deeks was furious. Not at Niko but at Niko's grandfather. He clenched his fists together and tried to stay calm. Kensi noticed him though.

"Go else where I don't care if you need Ryland go to him, if you need Monty go. Or go to the beach just go." Kensi said softly rubbing his arm. Deeks walked out of the room and shut the door. Kensi and Deeks had some idea that Niko's grandfather wasn't a nice man, but Niko never said anything. She knew this beyond upset Deeks and getting him out of the situation until he calmed down was best.

"See I told you he is mad at me." Niko said.

"No bud he is mad at the world right now, not you." Kensi reassured him.

"I'm sorry we were having fun and we didn't do it to make you mad." Niko said sadly.

"I know buddy, but wasn't right so we had punish you. We had no idea that is what your papa did to you. I'm sorry I would not have put you in here had I known that." Kensi said.

"Daddy said his dad was mean and a bad man. Was he just like papa?" Niko asked.

"I don't know what all your papa did or what all daddy's dad did, but if I am to guess I would say yes they were just the same." Kensi said to him. Deeks had told her some stories of his father but not a whole lot.

"So that's why him is mad." Niko said understanding.

"Yes that is why he is upset." Kensi confirmed.

"How about we go see Ryland now." Kensi suggested. Even though the boys were supposed to be in trouble the thought of them staying in their rooms made her sick. When Deeks had left Niko's room he walked into Ryland's room and kissed the small boy on the forehead. Ryland was asleep so Deeks just sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his back. He was mad that Niko had to go through that,he hoped all of his assumptions about Niko being abused were false but they were not. Deeks picked up Ryland and held his body close. Ryland awoke in his dad's arms slightly confused.

"Hey bud." Deeks whispered.

"Hi daddy." Ryland asnswered back.

"You know I love you so very much right?" Deeks asked.

"Yes me love yous too." Ryland said relaxing in his dad's arms despite the confusion. When Kensi and Niko entered Ryland's room they were met with a beautiful image. Deeks was holding Ryland who had his arms wrapped around Deeks neck. Both of their blonde hair was mixing together and they both had their eyes closed.

"Are my handsome men alright?" She asked from the doorway holding Niko.

"Yes we are alright now." Deeks said.

The four of them walked out to the living room and sat on the couch together.

"Kens I'm gonna take Niko to the soccer field and talk with him." Deeks said getting up and motioning for Niko to follow him. Ryland crawled to his mom's lap in the absence of his dad. When Deeks and Niko came back out they were wearing shorts and t shirts. Niko had put his cleats on and grabbed his ball. They said bye and love yous before walking out the door leaving Kensi and Ryland alone.

"What do you want to do baby?" She asked him.

"Way here my tummy huwts." Ryland said not moving. Kensi placed her hand on his head to feel his temperature.

"You feel a little warm but not to bad." Kensi told him. She hugged him closer and made a mental note to continually check in him. Ryland closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The drive to the soccer field was mostly quiet. Deeks and Niko were both processing their thoughts. Niko was nervous about talking to his dad about his papa and Deeks was worried. When they arrived Deeks parked the vehicle and put his head down on the steering wheel. He knew this conversation was not going to be easy and it would bring the past he has burried so deep. He was just hoping Niko would open up and confirm some of the thoughts he had ever since he came to live with them.

"You ready?" Deeks asked as he picked his head up and looked at Niko in the back seat. Niko nodded his head and unbuckled his seat belt. They walked over to the empty field and Niko set the ball on the ground. Neither of them knew what to do. Deeks knowing he had to cut some of the tension if he and Niko were going to talk, he ran over and stole the ball from him. Niko ran after his dad trying to win the ball back. The boys stopped for a break half an hour later collapsing on the field. They were each laying a different way on the field but their heads were right next to each other.

"I'm sorry Niko, about everything. Your parents, your papa, us putting you in your room, the bad men. I am really sorry about all of it bud. If I could I would take away all of the bad that happened to you. I know that apologies don't mean anything when you have had a pretty shitty life, I just want you to know I am always here for you." Niko didn't say anything so Deeks continued. "We don't know much about each other yet, but I would really love to know everything about you one day."

"Everything?" Niko asked.

"Everything you want to tell me." Deeks confirmed.

"Daddy." Niko said.

"Yes." Niko didn't say anything for a few beats of silence.

"I don't want to tell you everything because it is bad and I don't want you or mommy to think I'm bad." Niko said sadly.

"Mommy and I know you're not bad Niko, no matter what you tell us it won't change the way we look at you or think about you." Deeks assured him.

"No but it will hurt you and I don't want to hurt you." Niko struggled to get out crying. Deeks had to think about what he was going to say next. He knew exactly how Niko felt, there were reasons Kensi didn't know everything about his past. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes when he told her.

"Daddy, mommy said her doesn't know much about your daddy, will you ever tell her?" Niko asked.

"I, I'm not sure I will ever tell her everything about my dad. I don't want to hurt mommy either." Deeks said to his son.

"If I tell you will it hurt you?" Niko asked, he rolled over and looked his dad right in the eyes.

"Niko if you told me you fell off of your bike it would hurt me, because I never want to see you in pain ever. You can talk to me and tell me though because I will be able to handle it without crying. I might get upset but it will never be at you." Deeks said. Deeks sat up pulled Niko to himself wiping away the tears that were running down his face.

"Are these some of the reasons you didn't want to go say goodbye to your grandpa?" Deeks asked. Niko nodded his head yes. When Niko's grandfather's funeral was arranged Niko threw a fit and said that he wasn't going. Kensi and Deeks were worried but Nate said he was little and would deal with the death in his own way.

"I was mad and I was happy that the bad men got him, cause then hims couldn't hurt me anymore. But then I thinked who is going to save me now. I think I surprised the bad men because I didn't cry when they killed papa, like I did when they killed my mom and dad, I was just mad. They told me to run and I did I ran until I found you." Niko said telling someone the things that happened that day for the first time.

"I'm glad you found me." Deeks said hugging Niko tighter. Niko rested his head on his dad's chest and sighed.

"Is it bad that I was happy when papa died?" Niko asked his question was somewhat covered by Deeks shirt.

"I was relieved when Hetty told me my dad was dead, so no I don't think it is bad. It is okay to be angry and upset at the people who have hurt you, it is not okay to hurt those people or others." Deeks told him.

"I know daddy I don't want to hurt anybody." He said.

"I know and I never want to hurt you or anybody either." Deeks said.

"You do know mommy and I didn't know that your grandpa used to lock you in your room right?" Deeks asked. Niko nodded his head yes.

"It just felt the same, you and mom were upset and it was because of me and Ryland." Niko said.

"There will be times mom and I are upset, but we will never hurt you. I know it is going to be hard but sometimes we will have to punish you and your brother." Deeks said.

"Mmkay just no more shutting me in my room." Niko said.

"I promise bud, I promise." Deeks promised his son.

"Let's play a little bit more then we will go home." Deeks said setting Niko on his feet and standing up himself. Just as Niko and Deeks got back into the game Deeks phone started ringing. Deeks signaled time out and answered his wife's phone call.

"Sorry to bother you, but Ryland is sick. Will you go to the store on your way home and grab some chicken noodle soup with sprite and crackers?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah no problem babe, what is he sick with? Deeks asked.

"Not sure he said his stomach hurt and now he has a fever and feels like throwing up." Kensi said.

"Alright we will be there soon. Love you." Deeks said.

"Love you, see you soon." Kensi said before hanging up.

"Alright Niko we have to hit the store before we go home your brother doesn't feel good." Deeks told Niko. Deeks and Niko played for a while longer then headed to the store. When they got home Deeks signaled for Niko to be quiet just in case Ryland was sleeping. Deeks put everything away and poured sprite into Ryland's avenger cup. When he walked downstairs he greeted Kensi with a kiss then felt Ryland's head. Ryland shifted in Kensi's lap and groaned, not waking up though.

"Hopefully this is just a 24 hour bug or something." Kensi said as Deeks took Ryland out of her arms and sat down with him. Niko who had been watching and waiting to talk to his mom walked over to her.

"I'm sorry mommy for painting the walls and ignoring you and daddy." Niko said nervously grabbing his shirt in his hands and pulling at it.

"It's okay baby, when I put you in your room I didn't know it was scary and brought bad memories, I am sorry for that." She said. Niko rocked back and forth nervously hoping that his mom was okay with knowing what his papa did.

"Come here." Kensi said opening her arms for him to climb into. Niko wasn't exactly sure why, but when he felt his moms arms wrap around him and his head hit her shoulder he started crying.

"It's alright now bud, everything is going to be okay." Kensi softly reassured him.

"Mommy don't let go." Niko cried into her shoulder.

"Never I will never let go of you." She whispered gently laying her head down on the top of his. Pulling him closer even though he was as close as he could get. Deeks smiled and scooted closer to rub Niko's back in a comforting manor.

"I'm glad you guys are mine." Niko whispered placing his little hand on his dads chest and moving his head a little to look at Deeks.

"We are beyond glad you are ours Niko Alexander Demitriyev-Deeks. We will always be yours." Deeks said as he covered Niko's hand making Niko smile brightly. His smile was contagious and everyone but poor Ryland was smiling.

"When is Ryland gonna feel better?" Niko asked looking at his sleeping brother laying across their dad.

"I hope soon, but we will just have to wait and see." Kensi said.

"How about we order some pizza and have a quiet night watching movies before bedtime." Deeks suggested. Kensi and Niko both nodded at him. Ryland woke up just a little into the movie Brave. Ryland whimpered drawing his parents attention.

"Hey Little Prince are you feeling better?" Kensi asked softly. Ryland didn't answer he just shook his head no and closed his eyes again.

"Mommy is goint to make you some soup okay." She said untangling herself from Niko who was enthralled with the movie. Kensi came back with warm soup and took Ryland from Deeks setting him in a chair in the kitchen. Ryland got 4 bites in before he pushed the bowl away and lost the contents of his stomach. He instantly began crying. Deeks jumped up to help when he heard. Thankfully there wasn't much in Ryland's system so it wasn't that big of a mess. Deeks helped Ryland out of his clothes and carried him to his room while Kensi cleaned up. Deeks put Ryland in a clean pair of boxers and grabbed his Hawkeye blanket to wrap around him. Deeks noticed Kensi had placed a bowl on the coffee table when he sat down on the couch bring Ryland to rest on his chest.

"Calm down buddy it will be okay." Deeks whispered rubbing his back.

"It huwts daddy." Ryland said still crying.

"I know bud, just try and sleep." Deeks pulling the blanket up around Ryland. Kensi walked over and checked his temp. The thermometer read 101.2.

"Deeks we need to watch his fever if it gets to 103 we need to take him to the hospital." Kensi said worried about Ryland. Deeks nodded and looked down at Ryland who looked miserable. Kensi sat down next to Deeks and looked at him. They both knew it was going to be a long night. When Ryland was sick he cried and always wanted to be held. He preffered his mom but sometimes settled for his dad. Kensi sighed and rested her head on Deeks shoulder. Niko who was a few inches away put his feet in Kensi's lap and relaxed into the couch.

"You tired bud?" Kensi asked rubbing his feet. Niko giggled and nodded his head no.

"Does that tickle?" She teased him tickling his feet again.

"Yes mommy yes!" Niko shrieked trying to pull his feet away. Kensi laughed and released his feet. The family settled back down and resumed watching the movie.

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews it is a joy to write this story and read the feedback from all of you. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Kensi carried Niko to his room and tucked him in later that night.

"Goodnight bud I love you so much." Kensi said before kissing his head.

"Night mommy love you too. Is daddy coming in here to say goodnight?" Niko asked turning over and snuggling with Crush and Monty.

"I will go wake him up and send him in here alright bud." She said as she left his room. She walked back out to the living room to wake up Deeks.

"Babe wake up." Kensi gently shaking him and trying not to wake Ryland. Deeks opened his eyes and blinked a couple times trying to wake up.

"Niko wants you to say goodnight to him." Kensi told him. Deeks nodded his head and placed his hand against Ryland's forehead, that was resting on his chest.

"We need to wake him and get some Motrin or Tylenol in him so the fever goes down." Deeks said noticing that Ryland was still burning up.

"I'm pretty sure anything we put in him, is just going to come back out." Kensi said walking towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"It's worth a try even if only a little bit actually stays in." Deeks said as soon as he saw Kensi walking back towards him. Deeks shook Ryland awake and asked him to take some meds. Ryland took the Motrin and a small sip of water. Ryland reached for Kensi asking her to hold him with his eyes. She picked him up and held him close to her chest. Deeks walked back to Niko's room to tuck him in.

"Night Niko I love you." Deeks said sitting down on the edge of his bed and kissing his forehead. Niko sat up and flung himself at Deeks.

"I love you too daddy." Deeks held him tight and kept whispering that everything was okay now. Niko soon fell asleep in his arms and Deeks layed him back in bed, before leaving his room.

"Are we going to bring him to bed with us or are we going to sleep on the couch tonight?" Deeks asked as he walked back out to the couch and stretched.

"You go ahead and head to bed I will stay out here on the couch with Ry." Kensi said. Deeks hesitated before walking down the hall toward their room. When he came back he was carrying their bedsheets and pillows, he even stopped in Ry's room for his pillow and Jarvis.

"I will stay out here with you." He said making them a bed on one half of their half square couch. She smiled at him and got up so he could continue. Deeks layed one way and Kensi and Ryland the other making a T shape. Kensi rested her head in Deeks lap and said goodnight. They were awoken three times before 8, Ryland throwing up each time. Kensi shook Deeks awake so he wouldn't be late for work the next morning.

"Wake up you don't want to be late." Kensi said as she patted his chest.

"That is the worst wake up call ever." Deeks grumbled.

"I'm sorry but one of us has to go and considering I already called to tell Hetty I'm staying home with a sick Ryland, it has to be you." Kensi said.

"Why didn't you just tell her we are both staying home?" Deeks asked.

"Because you are going to work and dropping Niko off at mom's on your way in." She answered placing her hand on his scruffy cheek. He shook his head no and closed his eyes again. "Go shower and get ready." She said hooking a leg over his.

"Don't wanna. I wanna stay right here, preferably with you ontop of me." Deeks said opening his eyes and smirking. Kensi grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard. When she pulled back she whispered, "Go get ready for work and I will get Niko ready." She said softly looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Deeks groaned and removed himself from the makeshift bed he had made the night before. Kensi herself got up and went to wake up Niko. He was all snuggled in bed and looked quite comfy.

"Niko hey we have to wake up bud." Kensi said softly. Niko didn't move or make a noise. She picked him up and sat with him on the bed. Niko slowly started to open his eyes and look up at his mom. She smiled at him and said good morning. Niko acting very much like his father closed his eyes and put his head on Kensi's chest to go to sleep again.

"No no mister, we have to wake up. You're going to grandma's today." She said rubbing his back.

"Can I stay home with you and daddy and Ryland?" He asked.

"Daddy has to work and I have to stay home with Ryland who is still sick." She said.

"Mmmkay." He hummed still not moving from his mother's embrace.

"Alright what are we wearing today?" Kensi asked as she stood up, shifted Niko to her hip and walked over to his closet.

"Can I wear my Oba jersey?" He asked yawning, while pointing at it. She grabbed it off of the hanger and went to his dresser, picking out a pair of grey adidas shorts. After he was dressed and had a small bag packed for grandma's, Kensi got him some breakfast and made Deeks coffee.

Deeks came up behind her bumping his chest against her back and placing his hands on her hips.

"I made some coffee and Niko is ready to leave when you are." She said. Deeks squeezed her hips and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head, to show his appreciation. She turned around in his embrace and gave him a proper goodbye. Deeks walked over to the couch where Ryland was still sleeping and kissed his head. Moving on to Niko she picked him up and spun him around.

"Goodbye Niko see you after while." She said stopping and hugging him.

"Bye mommy." Niko said and smiled brightly. She put Niko down and he ran to Deeks getting ready to leave.

"If you need anything call me. Love you guys." Deeks said before walking upstairs.

"Love you too." Kensi called to him. Kensi crawled back into the bed Deeks made and went back to sleep, not having much the night before. She awoke again when she felt Ryland press himself against her.

"Morning Little Prince." She said as she pulled him in closer.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. It had been at least 3 hours since he threw up last.

"Hungry." He said. Kensi chuckled and sat up.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked even though she knew it was going to have to be something light.

"Can I haves Frosted Flakes?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure your tummy will like that. How about we start with a popsicle and then if you don't throw up we will think about adding Frosted Flakes." She suggested.

"Okay where is daddy?" Ryland asked realising his dads spot was empty.

"Daddy went to work and Niko went to grandmas, so it is just us here for the day." Kensi said to him.

"Oh." Ryland said. They both got up and headed for the kitchen. Ryland chose a grape popsicle as Kensi turned on the early morning cartoons for him. By midday Ryland hadn't thrown up anything, he still had a fever, but was begging for some real food. Kensi agreed making him tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwhich. Ryland ate about half and was finished.

"How about we read some books?" Kensi asked as they layed back down. Ryland nodded his head yes, so Kensi went to get some. Ry fell asleep after a couple books and Kensi not so long after him. When Deeks and Niko got home at 6:30 they found Kensi and Ryland asleep on the couch with laps full of books. Deeks laughed and moved all of the books before he and Niko went upstairs to play Mortal Kombat on the XBOX.

**The reviews are wonderful as always :) Thank you for them!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Daddy stop it that's no fair." Niko whined as his father just won his fourth flawless victory, using a fatality as each finishing move. Niko grabbed the pillow from behind himself and chucked it at his just laughed and started another round. Niko was concentrating and trying really hard to beat his dad but he couldn't.

"Daddy please stop." Niko said with force looking at his father. Downstairs Kensi awoke and heard Niko's frustrated cries. She untangled herself from Ryland and walked upstairs.

"Hey babe how are you?" Deeks asked when she appeared still not taking his eyes off of the game. Kensi waved him off and focused on Niko.

"Uhhhrrrrgggg." Niko made some strange, frustrated sound as he was losing. Kensi walked over to the couch and sat beside Niko.

"I'm going to distract your daddy so you can win." Kensi whispered in his ear. With that said she got up and walked over to Deeks, straddling him. Deeks eyes went big as he looked at Kensi who sat atop him. Kensi smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"How was your day?" She casually asked in between kisses.

"Alright I suppose." Deeks mumbled against her lips.

"Why are you being mean to our son?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her hands up underneath of his shirt.

"I'm not."

"Sure your not is that why he is upset and hasn't won any games yet?" She asked knocking the controller out of his hands.

"Oops!" Kensi said sarcastically. Deeks made a grab for the controller but Kensi stopped him by grabbing his hands and holding them at her sides.

"No fair princess, let me go and I will make it worth your while later." Deeks said with smirk.

"Umm," Kensi pretended to think, "Nope not really feeling it." She chuckled.

"Kensi you should really get off of me this is not something we need to scar our child with." Deeks said as he tried to get Kensi off of him. She laughed and squeezed her legs tighter making it impossible for him to stand up.

"We are not going to scar him Deeks, I am just holding you down so he can win a few rounds." She said looking over at Niko who was slowly winning the third round.

"Kensi please let me up, my legs hurt where your knees are digging in." Deeks whined which only made Kensi smile wider.

"Niko tell your mommy to get off of me." Deeks said to his son. Niko waved him off like Kensi had done when she first walked upstairs. Kensi started laughing and Deeks was shocked. He managed to flip Kensi while she was laughing and free himself.

"Niko I am going to go talk to your daddy real quick keep winning." Kensi said giving him a high five. Niko nodded and smiled brightly. She walked over to Deeks who was watching the interaction between mom and son, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the family room where Niko was.

"I'm sorry I will play nice from now on Kens." Deeks apologized thinking he was in trouble. Kensi laughed and shoved him against the nearest wall, silencing him with her mouth. Deeks quickly got the message and kissed her back. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip knowing he would respond the way she wanted. Deeks hands were everywhere, in her hair, under her shirt, on her hips as he hungrily kissed her. Kensi moved her hands from his chest where she had shoved him, up into his hair. Kensi pulled back a little breathless and leaned her head on Deeks chest. Deeks chuckled and wrapped his arms around her middle hugging her. Deeks couldn't take it anymore the beautiful woman who had him pressed against the wall was his. He had so much love and passion for her it was hard to keep his hands off of her at times. So he flipped them and pressed Kensi into the wall kissing her neck.

"I like it better when I have you pressed against the wall." He said looking her in the eyes. She smiled at him and pulled his mouth back up to hers.

"Yes I won! I won!" Niko shouted from the other room causing Kensi and Deeks lips to part.

"Do you hear that I just lost my winning streak!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Oops." Kensi said running her hand all the way down his abdomin before backing up and walking back into the family room congratulating Niko.

"Here you play against daddy." Niko said pushing the controller into Kensi's hands. "Deeks get in here so I can kick your ass." Kensi yelled. Deeks walked back into the living room picking up the controller Kensi "accidentally" threw on the floor. Kensi picked Katana and Deeks picked Lui Kang. The battle started and it was a pretty even match until Kensi pulled some skills out of nowhere beating Deeks. Ryland must have woken up through all of the madness and he came up and sat next to Niko.

"Oh go mommy did you see that?" Ryland said pointing at the screen. Kensi just got a fatality and Deeks was staring at the screen in awe.

"Do it again mommy!" Niko and Ryland both said. After a few more rounds, Deeks losing all but one had resorted to pushing the controller out of Kensi's hands.

"You are such a baby. This is how Niko felt when you wernt being very nice." Kensi reminded him.

"Maybe someone should sit on you and teach you to be nice." Deeks suggested with a wink. He dropped the controller and straddled his wife's lap.

"Deeks the lesson you are looking to be taught is on break you will have to come back later." Kensi said quietly underneath of him. Niko and Ryland were laughing at their parents when Kensi pinched Deeks leg and he jumped up and yelped like a little girl. He threw himself on the floor pretending Kensi had seriously injured him. Kensi layed on the floor next to him intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry." She said moving her head to look him in the eyes.

"Forgiven." He said smiling back. Ryland and Niko each jumped on their parents laughing. Deeks gently tossed Ry in the air, catching him and tickiling him. Kensi was bouncing Niko up and down in her arms while he laughed. Deeks layed Ryland down on his chest to catch his breath and settle down a bit. After being sick for 2 days Ryland just used up all of his energy supply and crashed against his dads chest. Deeks laughed and rubbed his back watching Kensi and Niko slowly calm down. Ryland moved from Deeks chest to the middle of both Kensi and Deeks.

"Whatcha doing Little Prince?" Kensi asked as she scooted closer to Deeks so Ryland wouldn't fall in the space between them.

"I want boff of yous to hold me." Ryland said. Kensi and Deeks chuckled each wrapping an arm around Ryland. Niko took Ryland's previous spot on his dads chest and closed his eyes.

"It is going to be an early night huh boys." Kensi said knowing both boys were exhausted. Niko nodded his head yes.

"What did you do at grandma's today?" Deeks asked Niko.

"We went to the park and fed the duckies, then grandma went down the big slipper slide with me. When we got back from the park we ate popsicles and raced boats in the stream in her backyard." Niko said so fast it all rushed together.

"Wow sounds like you had an amazing day." Kensi said smiling warmly. She was happy that Niko adjusted well to her mom and her mom adjusted well to him.

"What did you and mommy do today?" Deeks asked Ryland, who was looking quite comfy in between his parents.

"I ate a gwape posicle and we readed lots of books." He said smiling.

"Ohh sounds like fun." Deeks said.

"What you do daddy?" Ryland asked.

"Well I went to work and did lots of paper work while Uncle Callen and Uncle Sam teased me." Deeks said.

"What did they tease you about this time?" Kensi asked.

"They said I looked like a lost puppy with out you." Deeks stated.

"Awe would nobody claim you." Kensi teased reaching over to hug him.

"Yous smushing me." Ryland shouted trying to wiggle free.

"Did you hear something?" Kensi asked Niko and Deeks. They both shook their heads no so Kensi reached her hand down and tickled Ryland's neck.

"Mommy top it." He squealed.

"What is that strange noise?" She asked no one in particular.

"It's me mommy, I's Ryland DeAndre Deeks." He said laughing at the end.

"Hmm I don't think I have ever heard that name before." She said pretending to think.

"I is 3 almost 4 its me. Daddy tell mommy its mes." Ryland said looking at his dad. Kensi picked up Ryland and held him close.

"I think I remember you now. You smell kind of funny and look like your daddy." She said looking at him.

"I no smell funny." Ry said sniffing himself just to be sure. That set Niko and Deeks off in a fit of laughter.

"Oh it must be daddy or Niko who smell funny huh." Kensi said to Ryland.

"Hey!" They both said. Ryland laughed and let his whole body relax into Kensi's embrace.

"You tired bud?" She asked. He nodded his head yes and swung his feet out to rest on his dads legs. Kensi ran her hand through his hair and smiled at how the evening started off with an upset Niko and ended with all of them laying on the floor together smiling.


	29. Chapter 29

The boys went to bed with quite early that night leaving Kensi and Deeks to themselves in the living room. Deeks had grabbed them each a beer and settled down beside his wife on the couch.

"You ready to come back to work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes I'm glad Ryland feels better so I can." Kensi said. "Me too."

"I called the city today, well Hetty did and she got us our own private beach from 10 on Saturday to 10 Sunday morning." Deeks told her.

"Wow that is amazing remind me to thank her tomorrow." She said.

"I would suggest camping and staying over night, but the last time we went, we had to leave by 10 with a crying child who was afraid Big Foot was coming for him." Deeks said laughing at the memory. Kensi started laughing also.

"It's your fault you know, you let him watch Finding Big Foot, while I was away for 2 days." She reminded him.

"I never thought it would scare him, and the funnier part was we were staying on the beach. As far as I know Big Foot doesn't go to the beach." Deeks shot back.

"Well he thought Big Foot did." Kensi said laughing.

**Flashback**

_Ryland was playing in the sand with Monty right next to him catching all the sand he was throwing. Kensi was unpacking the cooler getting things ready for dinner while Deeks was attempting to set up the tent. Kensi watched as Deeks struggled to connect the poles while keeping the stakes in the ground._

_"Would you like some help?" She asked him._

_"No, no I got this." Deeks replied stubbornly. Kensi laughed and went back to what she was doing._

_"Ahh dammit." Deeks swore as the pole he was trying to connect snapped and smacked him in the face. Kensi howled with laughter watching everything go wrong for her husband. She walked over to him still laughing, to look at his face and help out._

_"Don't say a world." Deeks warned holding the left side of his face. Kensi just laughed even harder causing Ryland and Monty to look over towards them._

_"Let me look." Kensi said sweetly when she managed to stop laughing at Deeks. Deeks shook his head no and turned away._

_"Babe let me see." Kensi prodded as she stepped closer to him. Deeks turned around and dropped his hand. Kensi was using everything she had not to laugh at him. She didn't have to pretend not to laugh for long, all of the laughter disappeared when she saw the angry red gash on his face. The pole had ripped through his skin causing him to bleed and his face to start swelling._

_"Deeks you may need stitches, it cut you pretty deep." Kensi said ghosting her fingers over his face. Deeks grimaced as her finger barely touched him._

_"I don't want stitches, we have butterfly bandages in the first aide kit. Can you just patch me up?" He said then asked her._

_"I suppose, but if it gets worse by morning I am taking you to the hospital." She warned him taking his hand in hers. Deeks nodded his head and allowed Kensi to pull him to the back of her Cadillac. Deeks sat in the back with the trunk open watching Ryland play with Monty while Kensi got everything she needed to patch him up._

_"Alright this is going to sting." She told him. She left out the part where it was rubbing alcohol, and pressed it to his face._

_"Ahhh!" Deeks yelped and tried to pull his face back, but Kensi had her other hand placed at the back of his head so he couldn't._

_"I told you it was going to sting." She laughed a little and cleaned up the rest of his wound. Six butterfly bandages later Deeks was in pain and completely done._

_"I am going to set up the tent, you hold this ice to your face." She said as she cracked the cold pack from the first aide kit. Deeks leaned into Kensi the same way Ryland did when he was tired and being absolutely adorable, making Kensi's heart swell. Kensi brought her arms up under his and held him close._

_"Thanks." Deeks said pressing a kiss to her neck._

_"No problem I got your back. Next time just let me help you." Kensi said moving one hand up to his head and playing with his hair. Deeks pulled himself back from the embrace, he would have been most happy to stay in for the rest of his life and lightly kissed her._

_"I love you." Deeks said hugging her._

_"I love you too, now ice your face." She said hugging him one last time before walking away. Kensi had set up the tent while Deeks iced his face and played with Ryland. After dinner and swimming the family gathered in the tent to sleep. It wasn't long after they were settled in Ryland in the middle of his parents that he started to worry._

_"What the matter Little Prince?" Kensi asked noticing Ryland looked terrified._

_"Is Big Foot out there?" Ryland asked. Deeks burst out laughing but quickly stopped when he got a kick to the leg and a look from his wife._

_"It no funny daddy he could get us." Ryland said looking at his dad._

_"Big Foot is not coming to get us Ry he doesn't live in California." Deeks said._

_"Nuh uh daddy the show sayed he could liwb anywheres." Ry said._

_"What show?" Kensi asked looking at Deeks._

_"Da show daddy and me watch when yous was gone." Ryland told his mom ignoring the look from his dad._

_"What might this show be called?" She asked Deeks._

_"Finding Big Foot." Deeks said knowing he was in trouble. Kensi sighed and tried to explain to Ryland that Big Foot was not real and not coming to get him. Nothing worked and all Ryland wanted to do was go home. Kensi and Deeks packed everything up and took their crying son home._

_"We are never going camping again." Deeks said._

_Kensi laughed before saying, "You're going to the hospital in the morning your face looks terrible." Deeks groaned and fell asleep not looking forward to the next morning._

**End Flashback**

"I also don't want to have to go back to the hospital for more stitches." Deeks said looking at Kensi. She laughed at him and traced her fingers over where the scar would have been.

"We will only party and swim, no camping." Kensi confirmed.

"We will have to get everything for his party on Saturday." Deeks reminded her.

"I know then on Sunday we will take Ryland out for his day with us." She said.

"I was thinking maybe we could take him to the aquarium or to the zoo." Deeks suggested.

"We will just have to wait and see what he wants to do." Kensi said smiling at Deeks. He was so adorable when he suggested things to do with the boys, partially because he is still a kid at heart. They sat there in each others warm quiet embrace until Deeks remembered his conversation with Callen earlier.

"Oh yeah Callen is going to watch Niko for us on Sunday." Deeks said remembering the conversation he had earlier.

"Oh good they can have some Russian bonding time." Kensi said laughing a bit.

"Like they need any Russian bonding time, who knows what they talk about." Deeks said sarcastically.

"We are slowly learning and picking up on most things he says." Deeks said proud of himself. She laughed at him and pulled him off of the couch.

"Come on let's go to bed." She said leading the way to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantastic reviews as always thank you for those! Updates are coming just a wee bit slower, classes are proving to be more challenging, so sorry about that. Thank you for your ideas I will work to incorporate them into the story soon, hopefully! :)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

"So I will take Ryland and we will go pick out his party stuff, and you and Niko go grab food and drinks for tomorrow." Kensi said as they pulled into Julie's driveway.

"Sounds like a plan." He replied joining their lips over the console of her car. Kensi and Deeks got out of the car and headed to door, completely unaware of the war going on inside the house. When they walked into the house, the living room was a mess and Niko and Ryland were facing eachother with red faces. The lamp was knocked over and had shattered. The boys were oblivious to their parents standing there, screaming at each other.

"I wish mommy and daddy never had you, I hate you." Niko screamed at Ryland.

"My mommy and daddy isn't even yous, them is mine. And I wish them never bringded yous home." Ryland screamed back.

"Boys stop fighting." Julie said in a higher than normal voice as she appeared in the living room with a dust pan to pick up the shattered glass.

"I'm going to tell daddy that I hate you and I don't want to be your brother no more." Niko shouted at Ryland ignoring his grandmother's warning to stop.

"Well mees gonna tell mommy that I hate you and I no want yous to be me brofer." Ryland shouted back clenching his fists.

"Enough." Kensi said with a sharp tone walking further into the living room making her and Deeks presence known, "Don't either one of you say another word." Kensi warned looking at both of the boys.

"Ryland sit at this end of the couch and Niko you sit at this end." Deeks said pointing to where he wanted his children. The boys looked at eachother and huffed, before sitting down.

"Hey guys sorry one of them knocked down the lamp and it started a war when I asked who had done it." Julie explained.

"I didn't do it, it was Ryl-" Niko started but was cut off by his mother. Kensi gave him a look that said don't say another word or you will be sorry. Deeks helped Julie pick up the glass as Kensi cleaned up the rest of the living room the boys had managed to destroy. Kensi and Deeks followed Julie to the kitchen after telling Niko and Ryland to stay put.

"Sorry mom, I didn't know things got this crazy around here." Kensi said once everything was cleaned up.

"It is usually fine, I'm not exactly sure what got into them today. They have been fighting since you dropped them off this morning." Julie said.

"Oh boy. How come you didn't call us?" Deeks asked.

"They are just kids, and kids fight I thought it would end. Then the lamp shattered and all hell broke loose." Julie said laughing just a bit. Deeks went back to the living room to put the shoes on the boys and gather up their things.

"How are Karate classes for Ry going?" Julie asked her daughter.

"Good he has missed this whole week because he was sick." Kensi said, "How come?" She asked a little curious.

"I noticed that everytime Ryland gets upset he clenches his fists like he is going to punch someone or something." Julie said worried about her youngest grandchild.

"Yeah I have noticed that too." Kensi said with a sigh.

"The little guy just seems so angry and upset. Niko doesn't help the situation any, he antagonizes Ryland so much." Julie added.

"I'm not exactly sure what to do here. He loves Karate and I personally think it is good for him, but I also see the anger and I don't want him hurting anyone." Kensi admitted.

"Well I would maybe ease back on the classes or find him someone he will talk to willingly." Julie suggested rubbing Kensi's arm.

"Thanks mom I will discuss this with Deeks and see what he wants to do." She told her mom.

"Niko has always antagonized Ryland, but I think it is getting worse." Kensi said.

"Boys are tough confusing children to raise." Julie stated laughing.

"I know but I love them so much." Kensi said with a twinkle in her eye. The boys followed their dad into the kitchen with their heads down. Both of them went to hug Julie bye at the same time. Niko obviously didn't want Ryland to get their first so he stuck his foot out tripping Ryland. Ryland jumped back to his feet quickly, ready to take Niko down. Deeks acting fast grabbed Ryland from behind holding him back.

"Wet me go daddy I need to get hims." Ryland said fighting his dad with all he had. Niko had finished saying goodbye and turned around to see Ryland trapped by their dad.

"Haha." He laughed at his brother and stuck out his tounge. This caused Ryland to fight harder and Deeks to hold him tighter.

"Niko Alexander enough. Go stand at the front door until it is time to leave." Deeks said never breaking eye contact with him.

Niko marched out of the kitchen leaving his brother and parents behind. He was even more mad at the fact that his dad had yelled at him. Deeks had never yelled at Niko before.

"Calm down Ry." Deeks said letting go of his son.

"Say goodbye to grandma so we can go home." Kensi said.

"Bye bye gramma. Mee's sorry about the lamp and fightin." Ryland said giving her a hug. Julie picked him up and held him close "It's alright baby, I love you too." She replied kisssing him on the cheek. Kensi and Deeks both said goodbye and headed for the front door. As soon as Niko saw his parents he opened the door and walked out madder than ever.

"This is going to be fun." Deeks said bumping shoulders with Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes and sighed walking over to help Niko into his car seat. Deeks did the same with Ryland not missing the death glares the boys were sending each other.

"So which one of you wants to tell your dad and I what happened today?" Kensi asked. Niko and Ryland looked at eachother before looking back at Kensi.

"Ryland has been mean to me all day and then he pushed grandma's lamp down and broke it." Niko said in a sassy blaming tone. Ryland met eyes with Deeks in the rearview mirror and shook his head no. Telling his dad that, that was not what had happened. Deeks nodded his head at Ryland showing he understood him. Kensi had watched the interaction between the two of her boys go down and smiled just a little bit.

"When we get home Ryland you are coming with me and Niko you are going with dad." Kensi said dropping the conversation. Kensi turned on the radio in the back seat for the boys and also so she could talk to her husband.

"I'm pretty sure Ryland isn't to blame here. He did say things to Niko he shouldn't have, but we witnessed first hand Niko starting it all." Deeks said in a quiet voice.

"I know, I just don't know why Niko is acting this way. He usually only acts up when he is upset or something is bothering him." Kensi says.

"I will try to talk to him when we go to the store, but can't continue to cause trouble everytime he is upset." Deeks informs her.

"I'm aware Deeks but it is his only way of telling us he is hurting. He doesn't trust us or himself enough to come up and say what is bothering him." Kensi says.

"He has the same communication issues that we had before." Deeks teases laughing a bit. Kensi shakes her head knowing they should have let eachother in a lot sooner than they had originally.

"I wouldn't change any of it though babe." Kensi says with a smile. Deeks smiles back at her before pulling into their own driveway.

"I want to talk to Ryland before you guys leave." Deeks says. Seeing how they had driven Kensi's car to work she got out and unbuckled Niko leaving Ryland and Deeks to talk. Ryland unbuckled himself and crawled up front into his dads lap.

"I didn't bweak it daddy. Niko pushed it down and told gramma I dids it to get mees in twouble." Ryland said looking up at his dad.

"I know you didn't buddy. Do you still want Niko to be your brother?" Deeks asked turning Ryland so his back was to the steering wheel and his legs were on each side of his legs.

"I love Niko and I wants hims to be my brofer but hims not vewy nice to mees." Ryland said. Deeks pulled Ryland closer resting him against his chest.

"I'm sorry Ry, I'm not exactly sure why Niko isn't being very nice." Deeks says hugging Ryland.

"You and mommy are going to go shopping for your party tomorrow while Niko and I go to the store."

"I wanna stay wif you daddy." Ryland says pushing his head into his dads shoulder.

"Go with mommy and I will see you really soon okay." Deeks says with a smile.

"Mkay." Ryland mumbles making no intention to move. Deeks hugs his son tighter and gets out of the vehicle. They walk into the house to hear Niko screaming at Kensi who has her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gonna be nice or say sorry, him is mean to me." Niko shouts pointing his finger at Ryland who is still laying in Deeks arms.

"Do not yell at me Niko, I understand that you are upset, but do not yell at me again." Kensi warns. Deeks passes Ryland to Kensi and kisses them bye before turning back to Niko.

"Come on we have to go to the store." Deeks says offering Niko his hand. Niko shoves it away and turns his back to his dad.

"I'm not going with you." He says stubbornly.

"Fine I will go bye myself." Deeks says turning to grab his keys from the kitchen. Deeks would never leave Niko alone, but Niko didn't know that. He grabbed his keys and had put his hand on the doorknob turning it when Niko came running towards him crying.

"I'm sorry daddy, don't leave me alone." Niko cries into his dads pant leg, holding on for dear life. Deeks leaned down and picked Niko up carrying him out to the car. Can we ever get a break, if its not paint or Karate moves its sickness and fighting. Deeks wondered to himself.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you know what kind of party you want yet?" Kensi asked Ryland who was kicking his feet in the back seat. He shook his head back and forth many times causing Kensi to laugh.

"Alright Little Prince we will look once we get inside."

"Mommy?" Ryland asked drawing his moms attention, "can we get gramma a new lamp?" He asked. Kensi smiled at how sweet he was.

"Yes we can, we won't be able to find one at the party store but, we will look when we are done here." She said.

"Mkay." He said. Once inside the party store Ryland went wild, he had so many choices to choose from.

"Mommy wook its piderman and Mickey Mouse." Ryland said pointing along the wall of decorations. She laughed and followed him where ever he went showing him the things he couldn't see. Ryland decided on Avengers after numerous trips down the aisle.

"Can we put piderman wif the vengers?" Ryland asked. Kensi could tell he was having trouble deciding which one he wanted so she agreed. Ryland picked out balloons and toys for his gift bags while his mom got the right amount of plates and cups. "We have to go order your cake now. Hopefully we don't run into daddy or Niko while we are at the store." Kensi said as she buckled him back in his car seat for the third time that day. Ryland picked a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Kensi had found an adorable picture of the marvel characters in baby cartoon form.

"Can you place this image on the cake please?" She asked the baker.

"Yes and we even have little figurines to place on the cake, would you be interested in those?" She asked.

"Yes I would love that, thanks." Kensi said. She finished giving the baker all of her information and what the cake needed to say.

"Your cake will be ready by 9:30 tomorrow morning. Happy Birthday little one." She said waving to Ryland who smiled widely from the cart.

"Thank you." He said. Kensi smiled at the exchange and headed to the checkout. They never did run into Deeks or Niko, but little did Kensi know they hadn't even made it to the store yet.

Deeks was distracted with his thoughts when he made a wrong turn and ended up on some abandened road. He sighed growing more frustrated than ever and pulled over to park the car.

"Where are we?" Niko asked from the backseat.

"I took a wrong turn, we will be at the grocery store soon. Deeks was going to get back on the road and turn around but he couldn't focus not talking to Niko yet.

"Niko what is the matter buddy?" Deeks asked turning in his seat so he could see his son.

"Nothing." Came his short reply. Deeks sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Look something is bothering you. You and I both know that. Your behavior today with grandma and Ryland, even with your mom and I has been unacceptable. So far you have only acted out when you are upset about something, so what is wrong?" Deeks asked again.

"Nothin." He repeated. Deeks put the car back in drive and headed for the store. The trip was quick and quiet with neither one of them speaking to the other. When they pulled up in the driveway Deeks decided to give Niko another chance to explain what was wrong.

"I said nothing." Niko huffed. Deeks carried the groceries and Niko inside setting each of them down. Kensi and Ryland walked upstairs when they heard them.

"I'm sowwy Niko." Ryland told his brother.

"Хорошо , вы должны быть." (Good, you should be). Niko popped off. That had done it Kensi was pissed to say the least and Ryland and Deeks were confused.

Niko перестать быть груб, это не справедливо к вашему брату. (Niko stop being rude, it is not fair to your brother.) Kensi said back to him in Russian. "Ryland help your daddy unload the groceries and show him your party stuff okay." Kensi said softly to her younger son. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed Ryland's Karate gloves. She picked Niko up despite his protests and took him into the room at the end of the hallway upstairs. Neither one of the boys had ever been in there, it was the only room off limits in their house. Inside the room were weights, exercise balls, a treadmill, an elliptical, and 2 punching bags. One hung from the ceiling while the other was a stand up bag. Kensi lowered the bag on the floor to Niko's level and put the gloves on him.

"Punch the bag until you can't punch anymore." She told him while sitting on one of the exercise balls. Niko was confused but did what he was told. 10 minutes later he walked over to his mom and fell in her lap.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked repositioning so they could both sit comfortably on the floor. Niko nodded his head yes but didn't say anything.

"We are going to sit in here until you tell me what is wrong. If you need to punch the bag some more go punch it, but I need to know what is wrong. It is the only way daddy and I can help you." Kensi said softly rubbing his back. For the first time that day Niko was calm. Kensi helped him take the gloves off of his hands and let him settle back against her.

"I miss my mommy and daddy." He said so quietly Kenai almost didn't hear him.

"What do you miss about them?" She asked.

"I miss feeding the fishies in the backyard with daddy every morning and standing on the vacuum while mommy pushed it around the house. I miss taking pictures of mommy with my little camera. Daddy sometimes let me use the wheel in the car while he pushed the gas, and before he leaved in the morning he told me to protect mommy for him." Niko rambled on and on about everything that he missed. Kensi wanted to cry but she knew she needed to stay strong for him.

"You know what I miss the most?" Niko asked slowly.

"What do you miss bud?" She asked.

"Mommy played music on a piano and sang to me. I miss her voice and her hugs and kisses. Daddy would throw me up in the airs when he came home and spin me around. Then we would fall to the floor and he would kiss me then mommy and he would keep doing it. And I would tell him all about my day with mommy, while he smiled and stared at me." Niko said crying. Kensi couldn't hold it in anymore and let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Mm sorry I have been mean all day, and for breaking the lamp." Niko said.

"I know you are sorry, you just can't be mean every time you are upset." She informed him.

"I don't mean to it just makes me sad that Ryland still has you and daddy, but I don't have my mommy and daddy." Niko admitted.

"You know its not Ryland's fault that happened, don't you?"

"Yes it was the bad men, they did it all." Niko said. Kensi could tell he was getting worked up again.

"Hey calm down. Daddy and I got all of the bad men. They can not hurt you anymore." She tried to comfort him.

"I know I just want to talk to mommy and daddy again." Niko said quietly.

"You can." Kensi told him.

"No mommy I can't them is gone." Niko said getting upset that Kensi didn't understand.

"No, Niko all you have to do is talk to them say whatever you want outloud and they will hear you. I promise." Kensi said.

"What if them isn't listening?" He asked.

"They are always listening and watching over you." She said softly.

"They are?" He asked still not sure he was okay with it.

"Yep, how about every night before bed you tell them about your day, or anything you want to." Kensi suggested.

"Okay." He replied relaxing into his moms embrace and closing his eyes.

"What about grandma's lamp, I shouldn't of broken it." Niko remembered all of a sudden.

"Ryland and I bought her a new one today at the store. We can give it to her tomorrow." Kensi told him. Niko relaxed again.

"Niko I know you don't trust daddy or I very much, but you can always come and talk to us. We will listen no matter what. If you wanna talk about you parents or anything we will always be right here for you." She told him.

"I know." He mumbled turning and wrapping his legs around his moms waist, holding on tight. Kensi wrapped her arms around him and held tight.

"You need a bath mister, you're starting to smell funny." Kensi teased him.

"Uh-uh." Niko denied laughing a little.

"Let's go get a bath and see if daddy made anything for dinner." Kensi said standing up. Niko locked his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck.

"I love you my little monkey boy." Kensi whispered in his ear while tickling one of his armpits.

"I I love you too mommy." Niko stuttered out in between giggles. When they walked back out into the kitchen they saw Ryland standing on a chair pouring the spaghetti sauce in the pan while Deeks assisted.

"Can I help?" Niko asked getting the attention of his dad and brother.

"Yes how about you come stir." Deeks suggested taking Niko from Kensi's arms and giving her an appreciative look. She smiled back and watched her boys finish diner while she set the table.

"After dinner I need to run somewhere real quick will you get the boys their baths." Kensi said. Deeks looked at her confused but agreed.

"I will explain later I promise." She said giving him a light peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your reviews. Niko isn't a bad child at all, he has just been through a lot and isn't quite sure how to express his feelers. I made Julia's name Julie because the show doesn't give us much insight to her character, so I made a Julie so I know what she is like and how she handles things. More to come soon :)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Dinner passed quickly with no fighting or trouble from the boys. Kensi helped Deeks clean up while the boys played with Monty.

"So where are you going?" Deeks asked, Kensi could see him growing more curious as dinner went on.

"I want to get Niko something. I will show you and explain everything later on tonight when the boys are in bed." She informed him.

"Alright I suppose I will let you go." He teased, giving her a crooked smile.

"You will let me go. No no I'm pretty sure you don't control all of this." Kensi said running her hands up and down her body.

"You know you don't complain when I'm in control in the bedroom." He smirked.

"That is a whole other ball game." Kensi said as she walked her fingers up his chest. Deeks caught her hand as she was making a path down.

"Go before I won't allow you to leave me." Deeks said before kissing her. She kissed him back and said a quick goodbye to the boys.

"Alrighty Munchkins its bath time then bed time." Deeks said as he picked both of them up, one in each arm.

"Ry me is sorry about before." Niko said looking across their fathers chest at him.

"I'm sorry too Niko." Ryland repeated. Deeks smiled and carried the boys to the bathroom. Ryland was the first tucked in and asleep. Deeks knew he needed to talk with Niko but was still a little worried the boy would shut him out again. Niko was sitting on his bed throwing his sea turtle up in the air when Deeks walked in.

"Alright its your turn to fall asleep." Deeks said walking over and sitting down on the bed with Niko. Niko crawled under the covers and looked at his dad.

"You seem better after talking with mommy, are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry I shoved you away and wouldn't talk to you." Niko said playing with the bed sheet.

"It's alright bud." Deeks whispered.

"Daddy will you tell me a story?"

"Um what kind of story?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know?" Niko said shrugging his shoulders. Deeks racked his brain looking for a good story to tell his son.

"What if I tell you about how I got Monty?" He asked moving to lay beside Niko.

"Yeah." Niko said moving his head on his dads chest and listening intently. Niko fell asleep half way through the story but Deeks didn't move he just layer there watching Niko sleep.

"Deeks are you going to come to bed?" Kensi asked, she had gotten home before Niko had fallen asleep.

"Yes, he just looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Like for once all of the pain is gone." Deeks said staring at his son.

"He will start to look like that all of the time, it is just going to take a while for the pain to go away." Kensi said joining him on the bed.

"I just want to help him Kens." He whispered.

"We are Deeks. We are. When he smiles it shows the world just how much we are helping him." She said moving Niko so Deeks could get up. They each kissed him and moved on to their room.

"What did you get Niko?" Deeks asked as they entered their room.

"This." She said as she brought the bag over to the bed.

"Wow Kens, this isn't exactly a little kid camera." Deeks said examining the box.

"No shit Captain Obvious." Kensi teased.

"Haha teal funny, what's with the camera?" He asked looking at the expensive device.

"Niko misses taking pictures with his mom. So I got him a camera so he can take photos of anything he wants. I know it won't be the same but, maybe he will enjoy it." Kensi said.

"Well then I think it is a great idea." Deeks said with his charming smile.

"We need to talk about Ryland." Kensi brought up the issue Deeks didn't think was a big deal.

"What about Ryland?" He asked.

"You know what about Deeks. His anger." Kensi told him even though he was well aware of the situation.

"So what he gets mad, he clenches his fists, he has never hurt anybody before." Deeks said.

"Do I need to remind you about him slamming Niko to the floor and you chewing his ass." Kensi shot at him.

"Okay so maybe he has, but I don't think it is a problem. I was angry as a child and look at me now." He said.

"You also happened to shoot your father at the age of 11." She reminded.

"So what your saying is Ryland is going to go nuts and shook me in 7 years?" Deeks asked a little offended.

"No I am just suggesting that maybe we do something about it." She said.

"What do you think because I think Karate is good for him, although I do see where you are coming from." Deeks said.

"I think Karate is good for him also, maybe we should just limit how much he goes." She suggested.

"Alright. Can you believe he is going to be 4 tomorrow? Our little guy is growing up." Deeks said changing the subject.

"I know I just want to rewind time and hold him in my arms again."

"You can hold him still Kens." Deeks reminds her.

"I know but I meant when he was a baby." She says smacking him on the chest.

"We could always make a new baby." He says with a seductive smile.

"Yes we can." She affirms and kisses him.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Daddy gets up its my birfday!" Ryland excitedly shouted as he climbed his parents bed. Deeks made a move to scoot over so Ryland could claim the middle as always but was stopped when Kensi hooked her leg around his, keeping him where he was so she didn't have to move her head off of his chest. Ryland sat on his dads chest looking at him expectantly.<p>

"Are you sure its your birthday Little Prince?" Kensi asked.

"Yes mommy me is 4." Ryland informed her nodding his head up and down.

"No mommy and I made a rule that there can be no more birthdays. So you have to stay 3 forever." Deeks said.

"Nuh-uh." Ry said looking at his mom.

"Happy Birthday baby." She said smiling and pulling him off of Deeks chest to hug him.

"Happy Birthday Ry." Deeks said pulling both of them into an embrace.

"How about you go and wake up Niko nicely, then we will get everything ready for your party." Kensi said letting go of her son. She watched him disappear from view before rolling and settling herself in between Deeks legs.

"Whatcha doin?" Deeks questioned looking down at her.

"Sleeping." She simply said lowering her head on his stomach.

"Kens we have to get up, you just sent Ry to wake up Niko." Deeks said playing with a strand of her hair. Kensi ignored him and wound her arms around his abdomin. Deeks chuckled making Kensi's head bob up and down.

"Deeks stay still." Kensi whined.

"Kensalina remember the last time the boys were awake and we were still in bed, they decided to be mountain climbers to get the pop tarts." Deeks reminded her. Kensi groaned and lifted herself off of her husband to head to the bathroom. A little while later the boys were ready and the car was packed.

"Deeks will you take Ryland out and put him in the car?" Kensi asked.

"Yep, come on birthday boy." Deeks said swinging his son around and heading out the door.

"Niko I have a surprise for you." Kensi said pulling a box wrapped in blue paper from behind her back.

"What is it?" He asked eyeing the box.

"Open it and find out." She said handing him the box. She watched his reaction as he opened it.

"It's like mommy's." Niko said his voice getting quiet.

"I know it isn't the same as with your mommy but, I thought maybe you could take pictures of anything you wanted." She said squatting down and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you mommy." Niko said putting the box down and walking into her arms.

"Your welcome baby." She said holding him close.

"Can I bring it with us today?" He asked.

"You can take it anywhere you want, it is all yours. If you need help just ask and daddy and I will help you out." She said. Niko nodded his head and hugged his mom tighter. Truth is Kensi and Deeks had read the instruction manual that morning incase Niko had questions.

"Alright bud let's get going it time to set up for the party." Kensi said as led him out the door.

"Off we go." Deeks said driving off to the beach reserved just for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing reviews for the last 2 chapter thank you all so much! Sickness has swooped in and kicked my ass all of this week, I finally felt well enough to open my eyes and write tonight. :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

"Ryland, Niko you boys can play in the sand with Monty until dad and I are finished setting up. Do not go in the water." Kensi instructed her kids who nodded and took off for the beach. Deeks and Kensi set up everything on the picnic tables.

"When is mom going to be here with the cake?" Deeks asked for the third time that morning.

"I told her to show up at 10:30, and everyone else is showing up at 11:00." Kensi told her husband again.

"So can I go catch some waves before everyone arrives?" He asks.

"Go!" Kensi said laughing. She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Deeks hugged her back and kissed her on the head before heading to get his wetsuit and board.

"Boys do you want to swim while daddy surfs?" Kensi asked the two boys who were playing in the sand. She got an outstanding yes from them and they headed for the water.

"Mommy watch me." Ryland said drawing his moms attention away from his dad, she always watched him surf.

"Okay Little Prince I am watching." She said pulling her eyes away from Deeks. Ryland plugged his nose and disappeared underneath the surface of the water. 10 seconds later he popped back up gasping for breath.

"Wow that was cool Ry 10 whole seconds." She congratulated him.

"Will you time me?" Niko asked.

"Go for it little man." His mom said and he smiled. Niko managed to stay underwater for 12 seconds before surfacing.

"Nice, Niko 12 seconds." Kensi said proudly. She ducked underwater and swam to Ryland pulling his feet out from underneath of him.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ryland screamed trying to swim away.

"Shhhh don't scream so loud, somebody might think I am torturing you!" Kensi teased tickling him. Ryland laughed and threw his head back, thrashing his little limbs trying to get away.

"Hey quit torturing my grandson!" Julie said from the shore. She had the cake and a present in her arms.

"Grandma hewlp mee!" Ryland shouted to her. Kensi picked him up and swam to Niko gathering him in her arms also. They made their way to shore to greet their grandma and to look at the cake.

"Me like it." Ryland said peering into the cake box.

"Good." Kensi said kissing her sons head.

"Hey mom how are you?" Deeks asked walking over with his board in his hands.

"I am doing good Marty." She said with a smile.

"Kens can I talk to you for a second?" Deeks asked looking at his wife.

"Yeah. Boys stay on shore dad and I will be right back." Kensi instructed while Deeks put his board in the sand. Kensi followed him to her vehicle silently.

"What's up Shaggy?" She asked curiously.

"Can I please take Ryland out on my board with me?" He asked. Kensi stood there silent thinking it through.

"Look Kens I will be safe I promise, just one quick stand up. On a little wave, I would never let anything happen to him." Deeks said when Kensi didn't answer.

"Yes, but please be car-" Kensi was cut off by Deeks pressing his lips to hers in an aggressive, yet loving kiss. Kensi giggled against his mouth causing him to laugh with her. When the kiss broke they stood there foreheads pressed together and breaths mixing.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yes Deeks I know, and I love you too." She confirmed shaking her head a bit. Deeks kissed her again this time more softly as he caressed her face. She broke the kiss before he could make her forget her name and backed up.

"Go show our son how to surf, beach boy." Kensi said with a wild smile. The pair walked back over to the tables hand in hand smiling.

"Ryland get your life jacket and follow me." Deeks said as he picked up his board.

"Is me reawwy gonna surwf?" Ryland asked jumping up and down.

"Yes you are buddy let's go." Deeks answered as he grabbed Ryland's hand and headed for the water.

"Niko you may want to get this with your camera." Kensi said ruffling his hair.

"Good idea." Niko said grabbing his camera from his mom and running closer to see his dad and brother.

"Okay Ry when I say NOW stand up." Deeks instructed his youngest son who was laying on his surf board. A wave was coming and Ryland was in just the right spot. Deeks gave his board and extra push and shouted "NOW!" Ryland slowly but surely stood up only to fall off due to his wobbly legs. Deeks swam over and pulled him close.

"You're a little shaky squirt."

"Can me try again?" He asked after he had calmed down.

"Yes we can definetly try again." Deeks said proudly. Ryland tried and tried but couldn't stand up on the board. Deeks could tell Ryland was getting more and more frustrated each time he fell off.

"It's alright Little Prince it takes a while to stand up." Deeks said comforting the small child.

"One more time daddy." Ryland said determined to stand up. Deeks chuckled and lifted his son back on the board. The wave took a little while to reach them and when Deeks gave him the signal, Ryland was ready. He planted his feet on the board and stood tall and strong, his arms going out for extra balance. The smile on his face was priceless as he rode his first wave.

"Go Ryland!" Deeks cheered swimming after him. Ryland fell off a few feet from where he started, but nothing stopped him from shouting in joy. Deeks gathered him in a hug when he reached him.

"I did it daddy!" Ryland said excitedly.

"You did, I am so proud of you." He said throwing Ryland up in the air. Sam and Callen had shown up just in time to see Ryland surf his first wave and Nell and Eric were right behind them.

"Mommy did yous see me?" Ryland shouted as he ran to his moms outstretched arms.

"You did amazing Little Prince, good job." She said bracing herself for the impact that was coming.

"Ooof" She huffed out when Ryland slammed into her. "I am so proud of you Ry, that was awesome." She said hugging him and helping him out of his life jacket.

"Go say hi to everyone." She releasing him.

"Did you see him our son is kind of amazing." Deeks told his wife excitedly.

"That he is." Kensi said with a wink.

"Happy Birthday little dude!" Callen said swinging Ry up in his arms despite his wet swim trunks.

"Hi Uncle Cawwen." Ryland said laying his sleepy head down on Callen's shoulder.

"Oh no little dude no time to be sleepy, we just got here." Sam said taking off his shoes and shirt. Sam pulled Ryland away from Callen and took off towards the water with Ry in his arms.

"Что у вас там Niko?" (What do you have there Niko?), Callen asked coming to sit in the sand beside the little Russian boy. Niko looked up at him and smiled placing his camera in Callen's hands.

"Этокамера , как мой мамы не было. Мама и папа получил его для меня сегодня." (It is a camera like my mommy had. Mommy and daddy got it for me today.) Niko said watching his Uncle examine his camera.

"Ну , что не было электронной из них не так ли? Вы получите никаких прохладные картины еще?" (Well that was nice of them wasn't it? Did you get any cool pictures yet?) Callen asked.

"I got Ryland surfing!" Niko said excitedly switching his language back to English.

"That's awesome bud." Callen said as Niko pushed his way into his lap and showed him the pictures he had taken. Gifts were opened and cake was eaten a little while later, after everyone was done swimming. Everyone was now sitting in a circle in the sand. Kensi was next to Deeks with Niko in her lap and Deeks had Ryland in his. Sam and Callen sat next to each other as did Eric and Nell. Julie, Hetty and Granger were also in the circle. The small group talked and laughed with each other telling stories until it got late. Soon it was only the Deeks family left and they were ready to head home also.

"Happy Birthday Ryland, I hope you had fun today." Kensi said as they drove home.

"Me did." He replied closing his eyes and laying back in his car seat.

"Did you have fun Niko?" Kensi asked.

"Yep I did mommy." Niko said fumblingng with his camera. The boys fell asleep as soon as they were home and Kensi and Deeks followed suit as soon as their heads hit the pillow too.


	34. Chapter 34

Kensi awoke before her husband that morning and smiled. She untangled herself from Deeks lifeless, sleeping form to take a shower. When she finished her shower Deeks was sitting on the end of the bed watching her.

"Good morning Shaggy." She greeted him with a smile.

"Morning." He said running a hand down his face, trying to erase some of the existing sleepiness. "Why didn't you stay in bed with me? Or better yet why didn't you wake me so we could shower together?" He asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You looked tired and I didn't want to disturb you." Kensi stated. She walked over to him and placed a simple loving kiss on his cheek before turning to walk out of their room. Deeks caught her hand as she passed and pulled her back towards him.

"I didn't get my proper good morning kiss from you." Deeks accused.

"How about I fix that." She suggested and pushed him back so he was laying on the bed before climbing atop him. She kissed him on the nose before joining their lips together for a hot kiss. Deeks hands found hers and intertwined their fingers at their sides. He rolled over pinning her to the bed and bringing their hands to rest above her head. Effectively hovering over her, Kensi broke away from him and chuckled.

"How was that for a morning kiss?" She questioned.

"Amazing but I think you could do better." He whispered ducking down to kiss her neck. Kensi moved her neck to give him better access and brought their hands back down making Deeks fall against her. He stopped kissing her to push himself back up so he didn't crush her but was stopped when she wrapped her long legs around his waist, holding him there. He smiled at her before joining their lips back together.

"It's a shame you're already showered and clothed." He mumbled against her lips, bringing his hand to rest at the top of her skinny jeans.

"Don't you dare! This is not turning into sex." She warned as his fingers found the button to her jeans.

"What happens if I do?" He asked with a smirk while undoing her jeans.

"There will be no sex for you mister." She said pulling his hands away from her body. He pulled her into another searing kiss to distract her, but ended up on the losing end when she rolled out from under him and ran out of their room. He groaned and flopped back down on the bed, face burried in the mattress. Kensi walked into Ryland's room to wake him for the day.

"Little Prince its time to wake up." She said joining him on his bed. Ryland rolled over and snuggled against his mom, never opening his eyes.

"Wakey, Wakey, Wakey." She said walking two fingers up the side of his tummy. Ryland giggled just a little and opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning baby."

"Hi momma." He answered sitting up, when he stretched his sleep shirt rose just a little and left a perfect oportunity for Kensi to poke his tummy.

"Hey!" He said pulling his shirt down, looking at his mom.

"Let's get you dressed so you can go bug daddy while I wake Niko up." She said pulling him out of bed and helping him dress for the day. Kensi sent him off to her room while she went to Niko's room. Niko was already awake when she walked in. He was wrapped up in his blankets staring at his sea turtle Crush.

"Morning my little monkey boy." She greeted from the door, before walking over to his bed.

"Mom have you ever seen a sea turtle?" He asked shoving Crush at her.

"Yes, how come?" She asked.

"I want to see one a real one not just a picture or a stuffed animal but a real one." He told her.

"Well I think that can be arranged for today, we will have to ask your daddy though." She said.

"Really I can see a real sea turtle today?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I think you can." She said watching his eyes brighten and a smile take over his face.

"Let's go ask daddy." He said jumping up from bed.

"Hold up there little man, how about we get dressed first." She suggested since he was only in his briefs.

"No I wanna ask daddy first please." He begged.

"Alright." She agreed and followed him to her room. Deeks was still laying in the same position she left him in except he had a Ryland sitting on his back.

"Mommy, daddy won't move." Ryland said bouncing on his back.

"Maybe daddy is asleep." She suggested. Kensi walked over to her husband who was oblivious to what was about to happen and pinched his side just above his hip bone.

"Arraaahhh" He shouted and jumped up causing Ryland to fall off into his moms quick hands. The boys and Kensi were laughing at Deeks who was now on his back glaring at Kensi. Niko jumped on the bed and sat ontop of his dads chest, looking at him intensely.

"Good morning bud, how are yo-"

"Can we go see the sea turtles today?" Niko asked cutting his dad off mid sentence. Deeks looked at Kensi for confirmation before respondong to his son.

"You don't want to see any turtles do you?" He asked.

"Yes daddy." He said excitedly nodding his head up and down.

"Well I suppose we can go and see a sea turtle." Deeks said slowly. Niko threw himself at his dad and hugged him tight.

"Ohh morning daddy" he said with a laugh remembering to greet his dad.

"Morning bud." Deeks said laughing as well and hugging Niko. Kensi got on the bed with Ryland in her arms and leaned back against the headboard.

"Good morning Ryland. How did you sleep?" Deeks asked turning his head to look at his son who was on Kensi's lap.

"I sleepded good." He said. Deeks carefully crawled up the bed to sit beside Kensi.

"So where are we going to see these turtles at today?" He asked.

"There is an aquarium that has sea turtles, I thought we could go to."

"Sounds good I will look up what time the open." Deeks said as Niko crawled away from him to Kensi. "Where are you going?"

"I want mommy." Niko said crawling in her lap as well. Kensi smiled at Niko and welcomed him into her arm, that wasn't occupied by Ryland. Kensi shot Deeks an apologetic look while he pouted. Ryland moved away from her arm and went to his dad.

"Hi daddy." Ryland said making himself comfortable.

"Hi Ry." Deeks said back pulling Ryland closer and holding him.

"Do you want to go see fishies and turtles today?" Deeks asked Ryland who was lounging on his chest.

"Yes, but I wants to go surfin." Ryland said.

"Maybe when we get back mommy will let me take you surfing." Deeks suggested. Kensi had to laugh as both her son and husband gave her the same exact puppy eyes and begged.

"I guess you can go." She agreed watching the excitment on their faces.

"Niko do you want to go with and learn to surf to?" Deeks asked his oldest son who never mentioned wanting to surf.

"No I don't want to, I will stay with mommy." He decided.

"It's fun Niko yous should come." Ryland tried to get his brother to come.

"No." He said shaking his head back and forth.

"But Niko." Ryland started when his mom cut him off.

"If he doesn't want to go we won't push him. You can go with daddy and have fun." Kensi said softly putting a hand on his head, watching Ryland's face fall.

"I want you to watch me mommy." Ryland said explaining why he was upset.

"Okay we will talk about this later." Kensi said dropping the conversation before a war broke out. Ryland slumped back down against his dads chest and closed his eyes.

"The aquarium opens at 10:00, that is in half an hour."

"Do you want to go now or wait until after lunch?" Kensi asked.

"Now." Niko said excitedly.

"How about we get ready now and we can get a brunch at IHop, before going." Deeks said.

"Alright let's go get you ready mister Niko." Kensi said getting up from the bed, leaving the room.

"Daddy I want mommy to come watch mees surf." Ryland said sadly to his dad.

"I know, let me talk to her and see what I can do." Deeks told him.

"Mkay."

"Let's go fix your hair and get your shoes on." He said carrying Ryland into the bathroom. After Ryland had a Mohawk and had his shoes on Deeks got ready.

* * *

><p>Alright boys when we get in here don't pound on the glass or do anything to make the fishies mad." Kensi ran over the rules even though she knew they wouldn't have a problem. They walked up to the big building and stood in line waiting to buy tickets to enter. The boys were fascinated with all of the little fish they saw before getting to the big fish.<p>

"Mommy look its a sea turtle!" Niko said pulling Kensi closer to the glass to look at the turtle.

"That's cool bud." She said looking in the tank. They had to pull Niko away from the sea turtles so they could continue to look at the rest of the animals.

"Can we go back and see them before we leave?" Niko asked looking at his parents.

"We will see munchkin." Deeks said pulling him up to sit on his shoulders. Kensi knew Ryland would feel left out so she grabbed him and placed him on her shoulders also. A few more tanks and fish later they came across a playplace for the kids. It was aquarium and ship wrecked themed.

"Mommy can we play?" Ryland asked from her shoulders.

"Yes leave your shoes with daddy and I though." She said as she set him down. Deeks followed suit and set Niko down. The boys took off while their parents found a table to sit at.

"This was fun, and I'm pretty sure Niko wants to live with the sea turtles now." Deeks said.

"I know, maybe we should get some sea turtle decals for his walls since we can't actually get him a sea turtle." Kensi suggested.

"That sounds good." They fell into silence and watched their boys chase eachother through the play equipment.

"So Ryland really wants you to come and watch him surf later today." Deeks casually brought up the discussion from earlier.

"Niko doesn't want to surf though Deeks. I want to watch him, but we have another son who needs attention also." Kensi reminded him.

"I didn't forget that Kensi. I just meant maybe you could play soccer on the beach or take him on a walk along the beach to take pictures." Deeks explained. "Then you will be able to see Ryland and spend time with Niko without him surfing." He said voicing his ideas.

"What if he doesn't want my help taking pictures. I don't want to replace his mom, that was something they did together." Kensi said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You're not replacing his mom, he knows that. You are just helping him, if he didn't want you to, I think he would tell you." Deeks reassured his wife.

"I will talk to him about it. He isn't a fish like you and Ryland, he comes from a cold country with snow and has different preferences." She said.

"I am aware of the weather in Russia, I just want to make Ryland and Niko happy." He said. Kensi smiled and leaned into him.

"I love you, and I will see if maybe he wants to do something at the beach."

"I love you too." Deeks said giving her a light kiss. Ryland was the first to leave the play equipment and collapse in Kensi's lap.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked the sweaty four year old.

"Yes can we come back?" He asked.

"Mommy and I talked to the fish and decided you can live in the shark tank with them." Deeks teased.

"No!" Ryland gasped and looked at his mom.

"It's true the sharks said they would take good care of you, and they will even share their fish." Kensi teased playing along.

"I no wants to live with the sharkies. I wants to live with yous." Ryland said looking defeated.

"Were just playin Little Prince, we love you too much to leave you with the sharks." Kensi said kissing him. Ryland visibly relaxed and moved so his dad could hold him.

"I'm going to get Niko so we can head home and get ready to go surfing." Kensi said standing up. She retrieved Niko and the family headed to see the sea turtles one last time before leaving the aquarium.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for taking so long to update. Thank you all as always and I hope you enjoy! :)<strong>


End file.
